Kasai (火災)
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: Being the Head Captain's adoptive daughter, doesn't mean you're home free from your share of work and Kasai Yamamoto knows this, even if she's a little sidetracked easily. But the days of normalcy comes to stand still when Rukia Kuchiki, Kasai's close friend, is sentenced to death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**...**

**First off, thank you for choosing to read this fanfic and I hope it isn't horrible . Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and seems like I will never have that opportunity.**

**#Edited **

**...'...**

"Old man." Shunsui Kyōraku calls, seeing the Head Captain holding something in his hands. "What's that you got there?"

The Head Captain doesn't stop walking, but Shunsui soon catches up with the old man, looking down in his arms. The Captain of Squad Eight can't help but widen his eyes as he sees what's in the Head Captain's arms. There lying in the man's arms, snuggled close up to the his long white beard is a somewhat familiar girl about the human age of twelve, sleeping soundly. Bright shocking bangs of orange hair paste to her fore head as she sleeps.

"That's-"

"Yes," comes the deep voice of the Head Captain. "It is a child."

With that, Shunsui stops and watches as the tall bald headed old man walks on ahead unaware that he no longer follows, passively and hardly noticing the Shinigami that stop to bow in respect.

"Now what would you be doing with a child, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Shunsui asks himself. "And _that _child at that..."

...

**_ That was just the prologue everyone^_^**

**#Edited on 1/15/2015**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**And here is another edited chapter for you guys. Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or such! And Review!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I had owned Bleach Ichigo and Rukia would be a couple... *sighs* but I don't.**

**Opening theme: Velonica- Aqua Timez**

**Ending theme: Houki Boshi- Younha**

**...'...**

Eyes closed, I can't help but enjoy the feel of the sun's rays on my face. Taking a deep breath, I take in the sweet scent of the grass that cushions my back as I lay on it.

Opening my eyes, I stare up at the clear blue sky and quickly shut them again as the sun shines into my face.

_I wish I could just lie down here all day..._

Breathing in once again, I let out a long lazy sigh.

_Never having to go to Squad Ten's-_

My eyes immediately open. "Oh shit! Tōshirō is going to kill me!"

Sitting up, I quickly get to my feet, slipping my orange handle Zanpakutō to my waist. Taking one last look around the hill that is a little away from Squad Thirteen, I smile.

_It's just so peaceful..._

Stretching out my lazy limbs, and take small steps down the hill before increasing my pace until the world around me is nothing but a blur and I find myself stopping just outside of Squad Thirteen Barracks.

_Maybe I should visit Captain _Jū_shirō..._

It doesn't take long to find the white haired captain walking along the pond where he feeds the stolen Koi that Yachiru had taken from the Kuchiki Family Manor.

_"_Captain Jūshirō!" I call out to the tall man, who waves weakly back- due to his unusual sickness.

"Don't you look like you're in a hurry." he laughs as I stop beside him.

"Well..."

"I know, you're late as usual." he sighs, smiling kindly down at me. I can't help but smile back up at the emerald kind eyes.

"Isn't Rukia back yet?" I ask him, frowning.

"No, she isn't back as yet." he replies and then frowns. "Don't you have to get to Squad Ten barracks now? I'm surprised that our little captain hasn't popped a vein as yet."

I laugh at this. "Maybe today. Well, I be taking my leave now, bye Jushie!"

He smiles as I call his nickname I had given him and I begin to run, but not before I spot his two idiotic Third Seats tumbling over each other as they race over to him.

"Bakas..."I mutter as I flash step.

...'...

"Third seat Yamamoto..."

"She's in for it now."

Rolling my eyes as I pass the other squad members of tenth division, I make my way to the office.

_You would believe that Tōshirō is going to kill me for being late... for the tenth time this month. You know what? Maybe I should just skip his office and try to do something around the barracks..._

As silently as I can move, I try to pass the door leading to his office with my eyes closed and my palms sweating like crazy.

"Third seat Yamamoto, I know you're out there. Get in here."  
I flinch at the sound of Tōshirō's voice, but slowly slide the door open to find his teal eyes already glaring daggers in my direction.

I gulp. "Hey, Tōshirō-"

"_Captain _Hitsuaya. How many times-"

"Just give it a rest, Captain," Rangiku's auburn head shows itself as she lies on the sofa facing me as Tōshirō he sits at his desk. "You're lucky she isn't calling you a weird nickname like almost all the captains and Shinigami."

"Matsumoto..." Tōshirō almost but growls, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Please excuse Third seat and I. We're going to have a little talk."

"Okay. But go easy on her, she still is kind of new to being a third seat." Rangiku states matter of factly as she leaves the room, giving me a small smile before she leaves.

"You're late, Yamamoto."

" You know I hate being called Yamamoto." I complain.

_Get him off topic, good idea._

" I feel like calling you that, and don't try to get me off topic." he says, eyes going back to the papers on his desk.

I pout. "Well, I was..."

"You were spacing out on that hill again, weren't you?" he asks, cutting me off.

"You know me too well." I grin.

"I do. And so does all this paper work waiting for you." he mutters.

I scowl, but make my way to the desk, pulling a chair along with me. Tōshirō has never trusted Rangiku or me with our own office, and so, we end up sharing with him so that he can keep an eye on us.

Selecting a file from the huge stack on the ground, I bite my lip.

"I'm doing Rangiku's work too aren't I?" I all but moan.

"Just get to work."

_I'll take that as a yes._

_...-.-..._

_"_Can I take my lunch break now?" I groan, cracking my fingers.

"You already had your lunch break an hour ago." Tōshirō states, not paying any attention to me as he continues to write.

"Yeah, but-" I sigh giving up and returning to writing, but I find myself glancing at Tōshirō.

"You did something to your hair..." I muse, studying his white hair.

"I-"

"You didn't put any gel!" I click my finger, finally figuring it out.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"You usually put gel in your hair to get it spiky." I state, the shaggy hair looks cute though... How it just hangs just above his turquoise eyes.

"I was in a hurry." Tōshirō explains in his usual irritated tone.

"Actually, it looks cute this way." I say voicing my thoughts as I look at him.

He finally looks at me with a scowl. "Get back to work."

"Fine, but keep your hair like this," I say and I ruffle his white hair causing him to tense up, but I ignore him. "It suits you."

**...'...**

**First chapter done! Please tell me what you think . PLEASE REVIEW :3  
**

**#Edited on 1/15/2015**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**#Edited**

**I don't know if this thing is any better than the rough writing I did before so you guys tell me if it needs any more improvement and I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I wish I did own. But I can't own**

**...'...**

"Finish!" I exclaim, writing the last of the work. Looking across, I find a passed out white haired captain. I smirk.

"Come on, Captain." I say as I lift him up and let his arm go around my shoulder. "Let's get you to the sofa."

Putting him down on it, I grab the blanket Rangiku usually keeps under the sofa and spread it on top of him.

"Maybe I should leave a note..." Grabbing a piece of paper and ink, I quickly write and place the note beside him.

"Even when you sleep you scowl, Tōshirō." I mutter, taking one last glance at the young captain.

"Anyway, off to training!" with that, I leave the sleeping captain and head to squad one's barracks.

...

"Oi! Kasai!"

"Renji?" I smile seeing the Lieutenant of Squad Six heading towards me.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Captain Hitsugaya got you working, eh?" the red haired Shinigami grins, walking beside me.

"You could say that." I smirk. "Where are you headed?"

"To my barracks."

"Oh."

Silence envelopes us as we walk silently through the Seiretei. Like usual, some persons stop just to stare at me and I could see some whisper to another's ear while looking at me. My eyes roll before I turn my attention to the red headed Shinigami and try to start up a conversation.

"It's quite quiet around here without Ruki-chan, huh?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah. I haven't heard anything from her ever since she went to the World of the Living." I look to see Renji frowning.

"Ah, don't worry. Before we know it, Rukia is gonna be back kicking your ass." I say reassuringly.

"Shut up." Renji mutters. We stop in front of the familiar barracks of Squad Six. As usual, it's silent- not Squad Thirteen peaceful and quiet, more like Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is here, quiet- and I can't help but laugh softly.

"Tell Byakuya I said hi!" I call out to Renji as he walks in. Waving me off, he closes the large wooden doors behind him leaving me to continue my walk alone.

...'...

"Gramps! Where are you?" I frown as I stick my head into the training room located in Squad One's barracks and find the big room empty.

_That's strange... he's usually here waiting for me so we could train._

_"_Third seat Yamamoto, I'm guessing you're looking for Head Captain?" I spin around and let out a sigh of relief when I see Captain Aizen looking at me bemused. A smile spreads across my face while I nod.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is, Azzi?" I ask the Captain of Squad Five as he chuckles at my nickname for him.

"I think he went for a walk." he answers.

"What are you doing here, though?" I cock my head to one side as I stare up at the man, while he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Just came to give Head Captain my weekly report on Squad Five's work and he said he was going for a walk." he replies calmly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go buy some lunch. Wanna join me?" I ask hopefully. It's been awhile since he had gotten time to sit down and chat with me. I understand since he _is_ a captain now and no longer has the time to form conversations with me.

"I'm afraid I can't join you, my dear." he says tragically. I nod, my face falling slightly before it lights up again almost right away.

"It's okay, I'll be going now!"

...'...

Back at the Office, the door opens to reveal a grinning Rangiku.

"Oh, Captain!" comes a sing song voice. Leaning over the couch, Rangiku can't help but grin as her very large breast are now causing the sleeping white haired man some trouble to breath. Finally, his eyes snap open to show their unusual turquoise color.

"Give me one good reason why you had to use your _chest_ to wake me up." Hitsugaya growls out, shoving Rangiku away from him.

"Where's your manners for someone who just woke you up." Rangiku puts, folding her arms across her chest. Ignoring her, he looks around the office to see that somehow, he had ended up on the sofa and that Kasai wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kasai?" Hitsugaya asks.

"Beats me. I came in here and saw you passed out, but I didn't see her anywhere." Rangiku explains, her sky blue eyes looking troubled about something. "I wonder if she finished those paperwork for me..."

Finally, the young captain looks down and sees a folded paper next to him. Opening it, he begin to read.

_Dear Tōshirō,_

_ You fell asleep at your desk while I finished the work- don't believe me? Check all the written up files on your desk. Anyways, I didn't want you having a stiff back, so I put you on the sofa. You might wanna ease up on the sweets that Jushie keeps giving you and the tea, Captain, you're getting quite heavy. If you're looking for me, I went to do training with gramps. Will be back by sunset._

_ Love, _

_ Your third seat and best friend since academy days, _

_ Kasai Yamamoto._

_P.s: You drool in your sleep. :)_

"Seems we don't have to worry about Kasai after all, Captain." Rangikue chuckles behind the now fuming Tōshirō as she reads the note.

Ignoring her again, Tōshirō can feel his irritation growing.

"Yamamoto..." he growls.

...'...

I sneeze, causing everyone to turn and look at me, but quickly look away when I give them each a pointed glare.

_Someone's talking about me..._

Shaking my head, I begin to eat the bowl of noodles in front of me. The restaurant located not too far away from Squad one as usual is quite busy and bustling. A shadow stops over me and I can't help but look up at see a certain someone.

"No surprise seeing you here." Her sky blue eyes look down at me with a smirk on her lips, long auburn waves of hair tumble down her back and as usual, her big breasts' cleavage is revealed since she wears the signature black kimono of a shinigami a little more lossely with her pink scarf and lieutenant badge hanging from her white sash around her waist.

"Hey, Rangiku." I grin up at her, which cause her to smile slightly before she sighs putting her hands on her hips.

"Like every other day, you skip your work-"

"I finished it!" I scowl, interrupting her.

"Go to training with Head Captain and then end up here," Rangiku sighs as she sits opposite me. "Just like every other day."

I can't help but laugh. "Yeah... just another day."

...'...

**wHAT yOu GuYS ThInK? EHEHE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!**

**#Edited on 1/16/2015**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**#Edited**

**Hello my fellow writers and readers! ^_^ welcome to a new chapter done by yours truly *bows*. Anyway, I would love to thank the following people for favouriting and following this story (since its my first on this website):**

**Super-anime-fan-23 (first person to do !)**

**Hunterofcomedy (for following and favouriting **_**and**_** also being my first reviewer, YOU ROCK!)**

**Wildcrazything **

**AND THANKS TO ALL WHO VIEWED MY STORY ^_^ I'M NOT GONNA PUSH YOU TO REVIEW… MAYBE I WILL :3 ANYWHO! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, people!**

…'…

"Tōshirō..."I grin as I enter the office, seeing the scowling captain seated at his desk. "You miss me?"

"Your work misses you, not me." he snaps, causing me to pout.

"Oh come on." I say, the pout still on my face. "I finished my work before I went to training."

"Well, you just got more," Tōshirō states, getting back to his writing. "Get started. I need to be done here in at least two hours, I need my rest and Rangiku isn't going to help us."

"It's going to be a long night." I mutter, sliding the door close behind me.

…'…

A long yawn erupts from my mouth and I quickly snap my mouth shut and look down at the work in front of me. My eyes begin to droop on their own.

"Yamamoto." Tōshirō calls out, causing me to snap out of it.

"Sorry! Going back to writing." I pick up the quill and continue, eyes dropping even more without my permission

"Go home." Tōshirō says after awhile.

"What?"

"I said, to go home." he repeats, looking at me with an annoyed looks. "Better get going before I change my mind."

"But-" I'm silenced by his teal eyes' glaring. Getting up, I can't help but hug him even though he immediately shoves me off of him.

"Thanks, Captain. But I think I'll stay on the couch for the night, until you're done anyways. That way I can lock up and stuff." I take a seat on the couch facing away from him, and stare at up at the ceiling.

"I'm absolutely able to lock up, so go to your quarters, Kasai." comes his voice.

"No." Turning slightly and stick my tongue out on him,which causes the white haired captain's head reveal a red vein on his forehead showing his annoyance.

He decides to leave me alone and continue with his work, good choice. Huffing, I pull the blanket up to my lap and pull out one of the magazines Rangiku usually keeps under the couch.

…'…

Somehow, after locking up the office, I find myself not going to my quarters. Instead, I'm walking along the now quiet streets of the Seireitei. Fire lamps have been put up, despite the half moon that is giving enough light for a Shinigami to know where they are going.

I see a slightly familiar person walking toward me and can't help but roll my eyes seeing the person's face.

"Isn't it too late for children to be out?" comes the easy going and lazy tone of Eikichiro Saido. I scowl at the average height man as he ruffles my orange bangs.

"I won't answer you, pervert." I mutter, as he chuckles.

"What are you doing out so late? Looking for someone to spend the night with?"

"Just walking and catching some fresh air before I head back to my barracks. By the looks of it, since you're actually out of your barracks, it's either you're going and drink sake or gramps sent you on a mission." I say to him, looking at him from head to toe while ignoring his lewd comment .

"You're absolutely right," Eikichiro rubs his chin. I could see his dark grey eyes gleam even though he had on that ridiculous hat. "I'm about to go to the World of the Living and check on Rukia Kuchiki."

My eyes widen. "Why would you need to check on her?"

Eikichiro is quiet for awhile, maybe deciding whether to tell me or not.

_Decision made... I guess._

"She has spent too much time in the World of the Living. I'm afraid Head Captain is getting too suspicious of the officer and he sent me to... go check on her, you could say."

I blink twice as I let this information sink in. "So... gramps is becoming suspicious of Ruki-chan?"

_So what if she's staying longer in the World of the Living? She was given quite a big assignment for an officer._

"I better be going now, Kasai. I'll see you later, get to bed..." With that, the Shinigami waves, leaving me pondering about Rukia and gramps.

Shaking my head, I begin to walk back to Squad Ten's barracks.

_She's going to be fine... What could she do that would make her be in trouble anyway? I bet it's just the hollows growing difficult in that small town._

_She's going to be fine... So why was I getting this bad feeling?_

…'…

I watch as the children play and I can't help but smile. The Rukon District One can be quite peaceful and calm. As I sit cross legged on the roof of a house, I watch the souls as they play. But my mind is somewhere else entirely.

It's been five nights since I spoke to Eikichiro... When I get back to the Seireitei, I have to check in to see if he came back and what he found on Rukia while in the World of the Living.

"Uh, Third Seat Yamamoto?" I look up, blinking to see a Shinigami staring down at me, looking quite flustered.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, Lieutenant Renji Abarai has requested you meet him at Squad Six's barracks." the boy says awkwardly, his hands seem to be trembling ever so slightly and they distinctively remind me of Squad Four's Seventh Seat officer, Hanataro Yamada. I frown.

_Am I intimidating him or something?_

"Oh, well. Do you mind keeping my post? I'll be back in no time." I say, getting to my feet.

_He's pretty tall...  
_

"Oh, that's alright." he says, smiling shyly down me. I notice his icy blue eyes.

_He has pretty eyes..._

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Sixth Seat of Squad Ten, Daimon Kuchiki." he answers.

_He's a Kuchiki... well he did have the looks and black hair of a Kuchiki. But his eyes..._

"Nice to meet yah," I say smiling at him. "But just call me Kasai and I'll call you Daimon, Kay?"

"O-oh okay." he mumbles as he shakes my hand.

"Thanks again!" I call out as I flash step away from my post.

…'…

"Your welcome..." Daimon says, a blush hinting on his cheeks as he takes Kasai's place and lets a nervous sigh escapes his mouth.

...'...

**Aaaand done! Review! Favorite! And Follow my lovies!**

**#Edited 1/16/2015**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Two chapters a day is how I'm going about doing this or maybe even more than that since I already have this story down and it's on figment also… anyways… here's the fourth chapter ;)**

**#EDITED**

….'….

Standing in front of Squad Six's barracks, is Renji. His red hair in it's normal high ponytail, those bold tribal tattoos all over his body along with his flashy black sunglasses pushed back for the moment and can't help but grin as I stop in front of him, but my smile wavers as I see Renji's solemn expression.

"Renji... what's wrong?" I ask the troubled looking lieutenant.

"I'm going on a mission."

This causes me to laugh. "Is it so bad to go on a mission?"

"I have to go to the World of the Living with Captain Kuchiki," he's silent for a while staring at me before continuing. "We've been ordered to bring Rukia Kuchiki back by all means necessary for... her trial."

The smile and humor leaves my face. "Trial? What trial? What did Ruki-chan do?"

Renji lowers his eyes. "She gave a human her soul reaper powers."

I find myself taking a step back, my eyes widening while my right hand finds a place on my mouth.

"You're lying... Ruki-chan would never-"

"Third Seat Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya has been looking for you." I look up to see Byakuya coming towards us.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji says.

"Oh hi, Byakie-kun." I whisper. This doesn't faze the Captain as he continues to stare at me passively. I turn back to Renji to see he's looking at me in... exasperation?

"What?" I ask, annoyed by his look.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "You better get to Captain Hitsugaya."

I nod and leave the captain and his lieutenant.

…'….

"I wonder when she'll realize you don't like her calling you that." Renji mutters to his captain, as they walk into the barracks. Captain Byakuya is silent as Renji closes the door behind them.

"Third seat Yamamoto maybe old in number, but she has the mind of a child." The captain states after some silence.

"Uh..."

_Okay... that's harsh... _Renji thought as he looks at his captain; long dark hair which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan. _His dark gray eyes are calm as they look at Squad Six's quarters. The white scarf around his neck rises as the wind blows, making his white haori to rise also.

_"_Lieutenant, prepare yourself for tomorrow. We leave tomorrow night." The captain uses flash step, moving so fast that Renji looks around but doesn't spot the aristocratic man.

_"_Yes, Captain." Renji whispers, even though the captain is long gone.

…'…

_"_Who told you, you could leave your post?" Tōshirō asks, radiating anger, yet seems to be trying to control it. I smile awkwardly.

_"_I was discussing important matters with Lieutenant Abarai," I say rather calmly. "I was going to return to my post when I was finished."

"So you think it's okay to leave a squad member by themselves?" Tōshirō rhetorically asks.

"Daimon is a sixth seat officer, I'm sure he could have taken care-"

"I don't care if it was a lieutenant or a captain," Tōshirō snaps, cutting me off. "You are not to leave your post without _my _permission."

_Gosh, he's in a bad mood..._

That's when I notice the place is too quiet. "Where's Rangiku?"

"Out."

"Okay, so can I head back to my post?" I ask Tōshirō.

"No need. I sent someone to help Daimon out," Tōshirō mutters. "You're going to help me inside the office today, since outside work doesn't suit you."

I sigh, but sit across from him and begin to look through the paper work stacked high on his desk. It seems the storm has died down. I look at him and can't help the widening of my eyes in shock.

A small smile creeps up on my lips.

"What?" he snaps, seeing me staring at him.

"Nothing." I grin at him and look back down at the work.

_His hair doesn't have the gel in it today... seems he took my advice..._

…'…

"What is the matter, Yamamoto?"

"Huh? oh um-"

"You heard, didn't you?" I look up to see Tōshirō's turquoise eyes looking at me.

"I- yeah, I did." My head lowers back down at the papers spread out on the desk.

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant are leaving tomorrow night." Tōshirō states casually.

"I can't believe Rukia would do... _that_." I murmur as a picture of the Kuchiki's adoptive family member sprouts to my mind.

I shake my head. "Did gramps keep a meeting about it?"

"Yes." is all Tōshirō says.

"Do you what her punishment will be?" I ask, curiosity burning.

He shakes his head. "No. _They_ haven't decided as yet."

I nod knowing fully well that it was Central forty-six he is speaking of.

Returning to my writing, another image of Rukia smiling as she showed me her Shikai form of her Zanpakutō for the first time, comes to mind. The bright smile on her face as she held the white katana, her purple orbs bright, as the wind swept her dark hair.

_What if they do something horrible, like killing her?_

I shake my head, clearing the images away.

_No, It's gonna be alright... Rukia is going to be alright..._

_...'..._

**Edited on 5/14/2015  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Hello my readers! I can't believe I'm actually putting three chapters a day :/ I don't think that would be nice but… I just so addicted to writing hehehe so I'm gonna put as much as I can 'cause no school tomorrow! *whoot whoot* Anyway… You know the basics… I don't own the Bleach Universe, if I did then Shiro and Byakie-kun would be all mine! :3 Onwards with the chappie now! **

**#EDITED**

**...'...**

"Good morning, Lieutenant Abarai, sir." Two squad members who were talking among themselves just a moment ago, jump from their spots against the wall and bow at me.

"At ease." I reply. I walk to the end of the hall of Squad Six's prison, stopping before a pair of tall, red doors. Taking the key that keeps the door shut from my pocket, I open the door.

"Wait! _Wait!_" Turning my head, I see Rikichi running down the hall, waving his arms frantically in the air. "If you get away, _I'll _get in trouble!"

I notice the Hell Butterfly flying in front of him as he tries to catch it. "I'll have to lure it back! Hey there, big butterfly. Check out these antennas. I'm a Picses with double-D buttercups-"

"You still can't handle Hell Butterflies?" My foot lands on his head, the dark haired boy looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were coming today."

"I had to come check on the prisoner. Is she still being insubordinate and difficult?"

"I'm not insubordinate." comes a voice from inside the room. I step inside the room and look into the cell where the petite girl sits.

"If you're not insubordinate, then why do you refuse to eat?" I ask her.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry. Does that _bother _you, _lieutenant?_"

She knows that it _is_ going to bother me. Seeing as she is one of my closest friends. Of course it will bother me if she doesn't eat.

"Oh, so you resent the fact that I'm a lieutenant now, is that it? I can hear it in your voice!" Rukia turns around in her chair and looks up at me.

"Hit a nerve, didn't I?" But then her dark purple eyes glimmer. "Well, don't worry, _Mr. Officer_. Now you have the rank _and _the pompous attitude _and _the weird eyebrows to go with it!" She smirks and then turns away.

"How dare you mock me! I could kill you for an insult like that!" I yell. _My eyebrows aren't weird._

"Tell me something... Am I really going to die, Renji?" I let go of the bars of her cell and cross my arms, scoffing, not wanting to ask why the change of topic.

"Oh, absolutely," I answer. "For what you did, I expect you'll be executed immediately."

"I see. I understand..."

I didn't expect _that_. Besides, I was only getting back at her for what she said earlier. She was taking this too seriously.

"Rukia, I was only kidding! It was a _joke_!"

"Then which is it, moron?" She asks making my eyebrow twitch.

"Whose the moron here? Making us worry with your behavior. Captain Kuchiki is probably asking for clemency right now."

"I wonder..." She murmurs, looking away.

"He's your older brother," I say, angered in her not believing my statement. "As if he would let his sister die!"

"No," she says. "He _would_ kill me."

"What?" _How can she say something like that?_

"I know exactly what kind of man he is. Because, even forty years after I was adopted into the Kuchiki family... he has never once looked at _me." _I am about to ask her what nonsense she's sprouting, when I am slammed into the bars of the cell that holds Rukia.

_Only one person would do that..._

"What was that for!" I yell, spinning around to see the angry glare Kasai is giving me.

Her arms crossed across her chest as she walks towards me. Her short orange hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and she looks like if she just came out of bed.

"You... idiot! How could you be so mean to Ruki-chan?!" Kasai yells, hands now clenched into fists at her sides as she glares up at me.

I sweat drop.

_Sometimes, Kasai really can act like a child- probably why she and Lieutenant Yachiru get along so well._

"Mean? I'm a lieutenant-"

"Lieutenant my ass." she mutters. Irritation takes the place of the annoyance as I glare down at the short girl in front of me who returns my glare full on. But I watch as her eyes glance behind me, widen and then harden.

"Rukia..." she murmurs, a sad look coming to her eyes.

"It's good seeing you again, Kasai-san." Rukia says. Kasai stays silent, her golden eyes going serious once more, while she stares at Rukia. I watch as she moves to the cell and I back away to give her room.

_Kasai... don't-_

"How could you." she whispers. Rukia looks away and I hear an audible gasp escape from Kasai.

_I guess she just learned that there is little spiritual energy coming from Rukia..._

"Kasai-"

"Don't." Kasai snaps at Rukia, cutting her mid-sentence. "Don't say anything."

_I think it's time I intervened..._

"Kasai-"

"No, Renji." Rukia interrupts me. "Kasai's right."

Kasai's hands which had been holding the bars of the cell, slide down to her sides.

"Why, Rukia?" Kasai asks. "Why would you just give away your powers to a _human_."

The way she said human just proved just how angered she was with Rukia's actions. I couldn't blame her, I was too... still am.

"To save him and his family." Rukia replies. Rukia turns to face us once again, a distant look coming to her eyes.

"Renji, who is this human?" I'm surprised when Kasai turns to face me, her eyes blank of any emotion.

Anger pulses through my veins remembering _him_. "A stupid dead boy."

"He's not dead." Rukia snaps at me, glaring.

"Rukia..." Kasai has turned back to face Rukia. "Is this human an acquaintance of yours now? Do you trust him?"

I can hear the strain in her voice. Kasai really does love Rukia... as her own sister and I guess she wants to find out if this _human_ is important to her that she would give all her Shinigami powers to him.

Rukia is silent, but I already know the answer. She was almost in tears when Captain Kuchiki had nearly killed the boy. It is oblivious, but not to Kasai.

"Yes, I guess he is... Maybe he could even be called a close friend..." Rukia finally says, a small sad smile coming across her lips as her eyes once again holds that far away look.

….'…

**I know this chapter is short, but the next is really long and I didn't want to add any more to this chapter... Nice and sweet... no? **

**Edited on 5/14/2015**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**And here's the last chappie for today :D and it's done in Ichigo's point of view (Just for you persons who are slow) hehehe :3. AND HERE IT IS! The one and only orange haired, fifteen year old and name means strawberry… ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

…'…

_There really isn't any point in school right now. And I can't get over the fact that I was beaten by those guys from the Soul Society and how I was almost killed by them. And the fact that she isn't here right now..._

I look over at Rukia's empty desk.

_... or the fact that none of my classmates remember her..._

I hear Keigo's laugh from somewhere in class. I look and see him standing at the door with Chad and Mizuiro with his hands on his opposite shoulders, doing that Don Kanonge act.

"Are you still into that?" Mizuro asks with a sigh, as he stares at the brown haired teen.

"So what if I am? The time is ripe for me." Keigo replies.

"Orihime, have you made any plans for summer vacation?" Looking over my shoulder, I spot Tatsuki speaking with Orihime by the windows.

"Not just yet." she replies, looking thoughtful. Chizuru bounds over to her.

"Then come and stay at my place, Orihime! My parents aren't gonna be there and-"

"No way!" Tatsuki shouts.

"And why not?"

"Because I know exactly what you're up to!"

_Is this what it means... to go back to the Soul Society? You disappear from this world and from people's memories... Every piece of evidence of her existence disappears... into white._

…'…

"Alright, students don't you die before September! Have a great summer vacation!" All around me, people got up from their seats and head for the door. I realize that Uryū has cut class after all. He would be the only person I know that would remember-

"Ichigo!" Some type of fabric is tied around my head, covering my eyes. I am brought up into a standing position in the middle of the aisle, only to be spun in circles. "Now then, where's the watermelon?"

_Watermelon...?_

A board of some kind is placed in my hands. I swing, expecting to hit whatever target, but instead, I hear Keigo's cry of pain. I take the blindfold off and look at him as he holds his head in pain.

"No! Not _my_ melon!" But he recovers and begins to talk about his plans for summer.

"That's right! Summer means going to the sea, and the sea means summer! And so I, Keigo Asano, am planning a ten day trip to the seaside from tomorrow! Fireworks, scary outings, and even coed outdoor baths! Lots and lots of things to do, both fun and embarrassing and-"

"Sorry," I interrupt. "I have plans. So I'll pass."

"I'm sorry too." Orihime says beside me. "I'm not too keen on the ocean."

"I've got an inter-high tournament, so I can't go." Tatsuki pipes in. Chizuru appears beside her.

"If Orihime and Tatsuki aren't going, then I guess I won't..."

"I can't go either." Chad says. I watch as Keigo gets teary eyed. And to his horror...

"I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow." Mizuiro tells him.

"What?!" Keigo grabs him by the front of his shirt and starts to shake him. "With that _older_ girlfriend of yours?"

"Actually, with her and her nine other friends. Which would make eleven of us, including myself."

"What?! What did you say?! Don't tell me it's you and ten other girls?!" I left the brown haired teen shaking his best friend and the others to go outside.

_Strange... nothing feels out of place. Even with Rukia gone, our world continues to turn... I guess it's because she's originally from another world. There really is no place for her here. Then what will I do?_

Somehow, I end up on the stairs and I can feel footsteps behind me. I turn to see the familiar bronze hair of Orihime, holding her school bag in front of her.

"Orihime..." Her usual friendly expression is replaced with a serious one. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Where is Rukia, Ichigo?"

…'…

_I thought everyone's memories were erased!_

"Why did everyone suddenly forget about her?" Orihime continues. "I thought you would know, Ichigo."

The sun is beginning to set over Karakura Town when I finish explaining to Orihime about Rukia's disappearance.

"She returned to the world she came from?"

"Yeah... But I'm surprised you could see us. How long have you been able to?"

"Ever since the incident with my brother."

"I see..."

"I'm really grateful for what you did for him. You guided him... I'm sure he's happy on the other side. I can feel it." Orihime smiles.

"Really?" Orihime nods.

"I wonder if Rukia is doing well on the other side too. She probably has friends and family, right?"

_Yeah, if you count the guy who almost killed me and the other guy who tried to kill me..._

"I have to bring her back." I state.

"Huh? But I thought that she's happy there." Orihime says, frowning.

I shake my head. "She's in a situation where she could be killed at anytime."

That's when Orihime stands up and faces me.

"You would probably say something along the lines of this," she forces her smile away and tries to make a serious face. "Who cares if she has friends and family over there? As long as she she's alive, we'll be able to meet again. If she's dead, then it's all over."

Orihime's serious expression disappears, replaced by a smile as she continues. "You already know what you're going to do, right?"

_Yeah, I do know._

The realization of Rukia's existence hits me like a brick. There is no way in hell I am just going to let her go just like that.

"You were really here." Rukia's image flashes before my eyes. "She belongs _here_."

I grab my bag and stand up. Orihime watches me with a curious look on her face.

"Thank you, Orihime."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Hello all my lovies ^_^ I today I'm only putting up two chapters sorry :( school is back on track for the rest of this week and I don't know if I will be able to post through since I have so many assignments to carry in Friday .. Anyways... here's your chapter!  
**

…'…

**Ten days later...**

I find myself back on top of the hill, sitting as I pull the white buds out of the grass.

_Maybe I should talk with Denki Kuīnzu_...

Placing the normal looking katana on my lap, I stare down at the orange hilt. I try to let my mind go blank and I feel my eyes close by themselves and when I open them, I find myself in the familiar clear blue sky of my inner world.

White puffs of clouds float around me, the sun nowhere in sight. It's as if the sun has set, yet the sky looks clear as the morning blue sky of an ordinary day.

I smile when I see two persons appear a little away from me. Silver eyes glare at me, while carmel brown stare blankly at me.

"My, my. Why isn't it our favorite Shinigami." Sokudo snears. "It's been a long time, Ninjin."

I glare at the teenager, but I don't get to reply as Ajiriti raises her hand, stopping me. To my surprise, she hits Sokudo on her head.

"What is wrong, Kasai?" Ajiriti asks, coming and sitting in front of me on a cloud. I mimick her and sit, it feels just like a soft pillow.

"It's about Rukia-"

"We know." Sokudo says, interrupting me.

"You came for our advice." It isn't a question. Ajiriti stares at me blankly, her honey gold hair falling just below her hips. They continue to look at me, as if waiting for my answer.

I sigh. "I don't know why you asked if you already know."

"Smart mouth." Sokudo mutters as she throws herself down on a cloud. It lengthens, serving as a small bed for the silver haired teen as she looks at me.

"You know your answer already." Ajiriti says, ignoring Sokudo and my glaring contest.

"I guess you're right." I murmur, looking down at my hands.

"I don't know why she came here." Sokudo mutters. I look up and roll my eyes at her. "It's clear she already knew what she was going to do. Yet, she comes here. I'm beginning to think you might like me picking on you."

"Please tell me again how you're supposed to be part of my Zanpakutō." I groan.

"It's rather easy," Ajiriti begins to explain, crossing her legs. "You have a split personality. I'm your 'adult' part of your persona and Sokudo has your childish behavior."

Actually, I know that. It is quite simple indeed. Ajiriti looks like a grown woman of twenty five and she usually wears traditional Japanese wear. Like the Cheongsan she wears now; short and fitted, beige in color with an embroidered golden flower print. Sokudo, on the other hand, dresses like a human teenager. She keeps her silver hair straight to her shoulders. A 'jeans' -as she says the humans call them- is fitted nicely on her slender form with a yellow top and sandals.

"Hmph." Sokudo sits up, folding her legs in a meditating style as she glares at me. "I'm not _that_ childish."

"Who are you fooling?" I say deadpan, and I'm rewarded by Sokudo sticking her tongue out at me. "Well, I'll take my leave now."

"Good." Sokudo says, smiling brightly. "And tell that boyfriend of yours Sokudo also likes his hair shaggy."

"Tōshirō is not my-" I'm cut off when I realize Ajiriti shaking her head. I sigh. "I'm going."

"Don't be a stranger now!" calls Sokudo, grinning.

…'…

My legs protest as I breathlessly run, unable to flash step anymore,since I'm so worn out. Soul Reapers move out of the way as they see me coming.

_Good, I wasn't in the mood to yell._

My heart rate has sped up, not only from the running from my squad ten's barracks when I heard the news, but from the news itself. My eyes burns as tears threaten to come.

_No, he would never..._

I come to a complete stop as the kanji for squad one's barracks comes into view. Bracing forward, I let my breath return to normal. Wiping sweat from my face with the sleeve of my black kimono, I walk into the barracks.

Squad one's members stop at the sight of me, but I ignore them as I come face to face with the big door. My hands ball up into fists and I beat the door until it opens and _his_ Lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, looking surprised.

"Third seat Yamamoto." he says upon seeing me. I look up at the light brown skinned Lieutenant and smile hesitantly.

"Uh- hi ,Chōji. Where's gramps?" I mutter.

Before he can answer,I push through knowing he wouldn't have let me in otherwise.

"Third seat-"

"What are you doing here, third seat Yamamoto?" I stop in my tracks when I see the old man. As usual, he has that cane in his hands as he leans on it. His unblinking eyes are closed from the too many wrinkles on his face. His long white beard and eyebrows are long and neat as usual. But as usual, I can't help but look at the two scars on his forehead.

"Captain, I tried to-"

"Why... did... you do it?" I say ask breathlessly, cutting Chōjirō off. The Head Captain stays silent.

"You have no business in the matters regarding-"

"I have every right, Rukia is my friend!" I yell still breathless. Usually, I'm a little intimidated by him, but now, all that disappeared.

"So, you're going to execute her, is that right?" I ask him, lowering my voice.

"It is the decision of Central Forty-six. And I _will _follow their orders."

"I'm not going to stand back and watch you kill Rukia twenty-eight days from now for saving a human family. Isn't that we do? Isn't that what us Shinigami have trained for?"

"I'm not surprised you feel this way, Kasai Yamamoto." he says, ignoring what I had said.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"If it means I have to stop you to keep with the order, then I will do it by all means necessary." he answers, passively as always. Not one word cracks with emotion.

I stumble back, my eyes wide as I feel something inside of me crack.

_The man who had raised and helped trained me... who had given me his last name... who had taken me as his own when I first arrived in the Soul Society almost one hundred and five years ago... has just proven to me-_

"I see," My eyes narrow into slits as I feel my heart contract. "I don't really mean anything to you, do I?"

The Head Captain continues to stare at me passively, his eyes half closed. A tear slides down my cheek. Quickly, I wipe it, turning on my heel I see Chōjirō staring at me.

"Third-" I don't even wait for what he has to say, I run, crying.

…'…

Running blindly with tears in your eyes is not a good idea. By the time I get back to my barracks and into the office, my legs don't only hurt from running, but also from falling more than twice.

"My, what happened to our little third seat, hmm?" I freeze recognizing the voice. Wiping my eyes, I see a pair of unblinking eyes and a permanent smile. Seeing also the white haori that reveals that the person standing in front of me is a captain, I take a step back.

"Captain Ichimaru," I say. "What are you doing here?"

…'…

**Alright I'm going to give you the meanings of the words you might wanna know in English :3 **

_**Denki Kuīnzu**_: **Electric Queens**

**Sokudo: Speed or Velocity**

**Ninjin: Carrot (Sokudo calls her this 'cause of the color of her hair :3 just wanted to make it clear.)**

**Ajiriti: Power or agility **

**Cheongsan: ****is a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women**

**Kanji: adopted logographic Chinese characters (hanzi) that are used in the modern Japanese writing system. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed ^_^**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Here's the last chapter for today ^_^. Oh I would love to thank my one and only reviewer (so far) for all the encouragement she has given me! And I'm also a IchiRuki fan lol (No flames -_-) Hunterofcomedy thank you for all the reviews… You're awesome! Bye now :3**

….'…

"Lieutenant Matsumoto passed out while we were having a drink." The always smiling Captain explains. That's when I see an unconscious Rangiku on the couch behind him.

"Oh..."

"What happened to you, might I ask?"

"Uh, I fell... twice and that's how I'm crying." I say rather pathetically. Both of us know I don't cry for sissy things like that, but the Captain nods as he makes his way toward me.

Standing stock still as his hand touches my arm, a green light enveloping his hand, I watch as the cut that had caused my kimono to rip, disappears along with the stinging pain.

"You should be more careful, Third Seat." he murmurs, sounding serious. Looking up, I blink twice when I see sky blue eyes- lighter than Rangiku's- looking down at me. A blush creeps up on my face at how close he which just adds to my flustering.

"I-uh-thanks-"

"What's going on here?" I turn around, the blush still on my face, and see a rather angry looking Tōshirō.

"Tōshirō-"

"Ichimaru, what are you doing in my barracks and in my office with my Third Seat?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Captain Hitsugaya." I look around to see Gin's mocking smile is back on his face. "I came in to put Lieutenant Matsumoto down, since she went unconscious while we were talking and Kassie just happened to come in and see us."

"Is this true?" Tōshirō asks me. I quickly give my head a nod, indicating yes.

"If that's all, Captain Ichimaru, I would like you to leave."

"As you wish..." Gin begins to leave, but stops and looks down at me.

"Take care of yourself, Kassie." And he's gone.

My breathing finally comes back to me and I gladly breathe in and let out a loud sigh.

"You're hurt." Tōshirō states, causing me to jump. I look at him, to see he's staring at me blankly.

"It's nothing, even I can heal this." I assure him.

Both of us know I'm not so good at Kaidō.

"Don't be stupid." With this, he holds my face in his hands, the same green light appears on them, and I'm forced to look into his intense teal eyes as he heals the cuts on my face. It only takes a minute, but to me, it's too long and I close my eyes until he's finished.

The removal of his hands from my face indicates that he's done and I open my eyes and look at him.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Your welcome, clumsy baka." he mutters, causing a vein to show on my forehead from my sudden annoyance.

"Whatever-"

I'm cut off by the sound of a huge explosion. Quickly, with a glance at Tōshirō, we head outside to see what's the commotion.

Spotting Daimon when we arrive, I wave him over.

"What's going on?" I ask him. As an answer, he points to the sky. Looking up, my eyes widen when I see something flies through the barrier surrounding the Seireitei and splits into four separate parts.

"What _is_ that?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Isn't it oblivious?" I look to see Tōshirō is still looking at the sky. "It's the Ryokas. They broke through the barrier. They are invading."

_Ryokas?_

No sooner had he said that, that a voice rings through the barracks, along with the sound of an alarm.

"_Urgent alert! Urgent alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads; into positions!"_

**_Alright... I want to make this clear... When Ichigo and the others tried the first time to enter the Seireitei and Gin stopped them, Kasai was on the hill so she wouldn't have known about the Ryokas :3 And that's all for now… Bye bye!_**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Hello all my lovies! I have missed you all and… T.G.I.F! Long weekend up ahead for me since for some awesome reason I don't have school *jumps for joy* giving me more time to relish in all my fiction reading and writing. ^_^ **

**Thanks are going out to my new favoriter… Hade's-Daughter17! Thanks for the favorite! And of course HunterofComedy for continuing to encourage me to keep on adding my chappies :3 Onwards now!**

…'…

Tōshirō had to go check on a few things, leaving me in the middle of confusion as all of Squad Ten runs around frantically.

"Humans broke into the Seiretei? That is unheard of!"

"Well, we have to catch them before all the other squads! Then Head Captain will know we're the best!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I close my eyes breathing in an irritated breath before letting it out, opening my eyes and glaring at the men around me.

"Would all of you just shut up?! Just do what you're supposed to do quietly or so help me, I'll rip all of you limb from limb!" Everyone shuts up and looks down at me, cowering away from my intense glare.

"It's like their orbs of fire." someone whispers, commenting on the color of my eyes. I smirk and turn on my heel, leaving the squad members staring after me.

"Byakuya!" I call out, seeing the familiar white scarf and long black hair. Turning around, I'm pierced by his dark eyes his face in its usual poker face.

"Third seat Yamamoto, you do realize you're not a child anymore and I expect you to use my title as Captain now?"

I pout at him. "That's no fun."

"It's not supposed to be." He begins to walk away.

"Wait, Byakuya-"

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Alright, alright. Why are you so irritated anyway?" I frown up at him as we walk.

"I'm not irritated." he replies passively.

"You so are. Is it about the Ryokas?"

"No. They will be dealt with quickly."

"Ouch..." I wince, but Byakuya ignores me.

"What are you planning to do about Rukia's execution?" I ask after a beat of silence.

"I wasn't aware I had to do anything, but attend."

"What-"

"Rukia chose this and for that, she will pay the penalty for disobeying orders that were given to her-"

"How can you say that!" comes my loud voice as I stop. "Rukia is your sister! How can you not want to-"

"This is none of your concern, about my feelings toward her." He stops and looks at me indifferently, like we're discussing the weather.

"W-what?" whispering through my gritted teeth, I glare at Byakuya.

Before I can say anything else, the dark haired captain disappears without a trace.

...'...

"Stupid Byakuya." I mutter, kicking a stranded pebble out of my way while I walk along one of the now deserted roads of the Seireitei.

_Everyone is busy in their barracks. Busy with the Ryokas... _

I sigh, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Kassie-chan!" comes a shrilling voice behind me. Looking around I grin seeing the tall, broad man with spiky hair and the source of the voice on his shoulder, giggling as she waves at me.

"Captain Kenpachi. Lieutenant Yachiru." I smile at them.

"What's with the formalities all of a sudden?" Kenpachi asks, grinning down at me with an eyebrow raised.

Yachiru pouts, nodding her pink head. "Yeah, I don't like you calling me Lieutenant Yachiru. And Kenny doesn't like it either."

"Sorry guys." I scratch the back of my head and smile apologetically at them. "So _Kenny, _where are you two going?"

Kenpachi grins. "Hunting."

"Hunting?" A frown appears on my face as I look at them in confusion.

"Yep! We're going to hunt down the strongest Ryoka we find!" Yachiru giggles.

"Oh..." Biting my lip. "Well, don't let me keep you back from your hunt!"

"Bye, Kassie-chan!" And the two are off.

I shake my head. "It's going to take them a while to find anyone. They have horrible direction skills."

...'...

"It's Third Seat Yamamoto..."

"Oh dear. She never does learn, does she?"

A vein pops up on my forehead and I clench my fists and turn swiftly towards the squad members of my division, making them flinch back.

"Don't you guys have work to do? _Hello! _The Ryokas are invading!" I shout, causing the Squad Ten members to take another step back from me.

"I could say the same about you, Yamamoto." I freeze, slowly turning around to see Tōshirō glaring at me, his hands crossed across his chest.

"Uh, Tōshirō... You see-"

"I don't even want to hear it." he sighs, grabbing the back of my black kimono and pulling me along with him. "Let's go."

As we pass Rangiku's quaters, I spot her standing at her door looking at us- well me- in pity.

"Captain-"

"Rangiku. Office. _Now._" Rangiku sighs, but follows us into the office. Finally letting me go, I fall backwards landing on my butt.

"Ow! You could have at least warn me you were going to let go!" I exclaim, getting up and rubbing the sore area while I glare at him. But it leaves my face immediately when I see he's quite serious.

"You two have a meeting to go to." Just in time, a hell butterfly comes through the open window, explaining all Lieutenants have a meeting to attend.

"So why do I have to go?" I ask. "I'm not a Lieutenant."

"You're right; you're a Third Seat, not a Lieutenant." Tōshirō says calmly.

"You didn't have to say it like that, though." I mutter.

"But, you're going with Matsumoto since I doubt she'll listen to the real purpose of the meeting." he continues ignoring my comment as he walks to the wall behind his desk which is filled with books.

"Fine." Grumbling, I turn to a equal sour looking Rangiku and together, we trudge out of his office.

...'...

"Here is the report; Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad Eleven, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth Seath of Squad Eleven. The above high ranking seat officers, due to serious injuries, will withdraw from the front lines. A detailed damage report from individual squads are pending investigations. However, regarding Squad Eleven, there is a report stating that they were nearly annihilated." The man still bows as he finishes the report towards us..

"Squad Eleven?!"

"No way..." Momo clasps a hand over her mouth beside me.

"In just a few hours here, they've caused that much damage?"

"How pathetic." Renji mutters from behind Momo, bracing the the wall of the room we are all crowded in for the report.

"At this time, there are three confirmed Ryokas, of which two have taken a member of Squad Four hostage. We have intelligence indicating that the two with the hostage, are headed this way. However, since a while ago, we have been unable to track their spiritual pressure. Therefore, their whereabouts are unknown."

_Why do I feel relief at this?_

"Either way, we need to collect this information." Rangiku says to her fellow Lieutenants gathered in the room.

I sigh. _When she means _we_, she means _me.

"Frankly, it's been awhile since our fourth seat reported in. I think he's been defeated too. Can you check in on the West Twenty Area?" Lieutenant Iba asks. I look to see the Lieutenant frowning, even though I couldn't see his eyes because of the those black sunglasses.

"The Fourth Seat of Squad Seven... Do you mean Jirōbō?" I ask him.

"Yeah..."

"Jidanbō's brother." Shūhei begins. "He's been defeated too?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're all pathetic."

_Maybe they're not pathetic... Maybe the Ryokas are out of normal Shinigami level... _I bite my thumb while my eyes narrow in thought.

"This really _has_ turned into a horrible mess, Renji." Momo says. Looking to my side, I see her look over her shoulder to see no one is there anymore.

_Where did Renji go?_

"We need to act more carefully."

"Squad Eleven gets too temperamental." Rangiku mutters.

"Renji...?" Momo calls out.

_He was here a moment ago..._ I look around the room trying to locate the crimson haired Lieutenant.

"Stop spreading misinformation." Shūhei scolds Rangiku.

"I did no such thing..." Rangiku mumbles.

**..'..**

**Hello there! It's me here, the author... I want to explain something about this chapter... You see when Kasai was found by Old man (Head Captain) she was the human age of twelve and since it takes long periods of time for souls to grow in the Bleach universe... I decided to make her this very old lady! ^_^ (Even though she looks fourteen)**

**She's supposedly older than Tōshirō, but she went to the academy the same time he did... I'll explain why she did later on ^_^… She's like that visor girl with the blonde pigtails and pointed tooth… I think her name's Hiyori? The one who always abuses Shenji (One of my fave characters by the way) ***

**Anyways... see yah in the next chapter! Remember to review, follow and favorite!:3**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Wow! I'm already at my tenth chapter :3 I'm so sorry that I skipped Ichigo's fight with Ikakku and all that stuff and started till here I hope no one is angry because I did that. Please blame it on my laziness or something like that… Maybe because I didn't know how to put Kasai into those scenes :/ Anyways… Here it is! My tenth chapter! ENJOY! P.s: It's in Ichigo's P.O.V :3**

…'…

"It's okay! You can come up now. This exit is the closest to the tower." Hanataro pushes the tile open all the way and climbs out.

"It seems like forever since I've breathed fresh air." Ganju says, taking a big gulp of it. I jump out and squint through the fog that covers the grounds.

"There! That's the Repentance Cell!" Hanataro points up into the sky. Past several blue buildings, a skinny white one stands out the most. It's no doubt the tallest in the Seireitei.

"We may have gotten closer, but look at how far it is from here." Ganju groans. "It looks like it's going to be a rough road ahead."

"Let's hurry." I say. That's when the fog begins to clear. "Hmmm...?"

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" I put a hand out to stop Ganju.

"There's someone by the stairs." The silhouette of a person comes into my view. He's just _standing_ there. As the rest of the fog clears, his features become visible; red hair that is pulled into a high pony tail, a pair of black glasses that he now pushes up onto his forehead.

"It's been a while. Do you remember my face?" comes the familiar voice.

_How could I?_

"I would've liked to forget it." I tell him. "But there's still a mountain of payback I owe you... Renji Abarai."

"That's a surprise." he says slowly. "You remembered my name too. That's pretty good."

"Why, thank you."

"I'm truly surprised." he repeats, drowning out whatever Ganju and Hanataro were saying. "I thought you'd be dead after being attacked by Captain Kuchiki."

"Wait a minute, Ichigo." Ganju says as I walk towards Renji.

"I don't know how you managed to survive, but you're something else, alright." He continues, putting his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō and pulls it out of its sheath. "But this is as far as you'll go. As I've told you before, I'll kill you for taking Rukia's power. As long as you're alive, Rukia won't get her powers back!"

I take Zangetsu out. "How can you say that after bringing her back here to be killed?" I run at him.

"Go ahead and try! If only you can defeat me!"

…'…

"It's starting he's going up against Renji, huh? He's already defeated a Third Seat. He had better defeat a Lieutenant. Otherwise, he won't be much fun as my opponent."

"Kenny, how is it that you don't sense other people's spirit energy, but you can tell if they're fighting from far away?" Yachiru asks the Captain as they run through the Seireitei, her being on his back she could hear the bells ring on the spikes of his black spikes of hair.

Kenpachi grins and starts to laugh. "It's because I'm strong."

"Huh, that's weird."

…'…

The clash of our Zanpakutō sends a thick wave of spiritual energy off around us.

"Ichigo, you're fighting against a Lieutenant!" I hear Ganju yell. "No matter how strong you are, you can't win!"

Somehow, I'm able to force Renji backward and I run at him straight against the wall. He manages to keep me at bay by keeping his Zanpakutō up and blocking mine. Sparks shoot off from where our blades meet.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... How exactly do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"How...?" _Does he even have to ask?_

"Even if you manage to defeat me, there are still eleven Lieutenants left, and above them, there are thirteen Captains. Unless you defeat them all, there's no way you can save Rukia. And you think you can do that?"

"Of course," My temper begins to waver. "Who cares how many Captains there are, or how many Lieutenants? It doesn't matter! I'll defeat them! I'll fight them all if they get in my way!"

"What's that? Where did you get your confidence from? Why are you so worked up over this? Your Zanpakutō has changed too, huh? Don't think you're strong just because of that! Don't get cocky!"

Renji flips his blade so that the sun reflects off of it- no, it isn't the sun.

He pushes me back. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Sliding his hand against the flat surface of his blade, his Zanpakutō begins to change. The color is the same as mine. The shape however, it has several sharp edges that stick out from it initially. They are connected by several pieces that look as though they can detach.

He swings it in the air so that it extends. It shoots at me faster than I can anticipate it to. Before my feet can touch the ground, I have no choice but to deflect it with Zangetsu. The force and strength behind it, pushes me back. I plant my feet as firmly as I can to the ground, but there is no grip to them. I slide easily over the ground.

_The length of his Zanpakutō never seems to end!_

I'm moving farther and farther away from him, getting to the point of where Ganju and Hanataro and I had entered. I hit the wall, causing a large hole to appear in it. The sounds of Ganju's and Hanataro's gasps reaches me from the outside.

"Ichigo!"

Renji retracts his blade. That's all I'm able to see through the dust. Bu as it clears, I can see him standing not too far away.

"You seem to think that you already knew my strength by just fighting me once." he says. "But let me tell you something. When the ranked Lieutenant and above are sent outside, our powers are severely limited so that we can't affect the human world."

I'm struck against the broken walls in a position that makes my back ache with pain.

_I have to get up... I have to get up..._

"My strength now is five times greater than before." Renji says. "So no matter how strong you've become, there's no way you can defeat me."

"So that means that the attack you just used... was the best you've got?" Pulling myself u, I walk out onto the ground, grabbing Zangetsu from where he's standing up in the ground. "Didn't affect me at all."

I say this despite the large cut I have on my hair line. "Thank you; if eleven of these are what I'm dealing with, then I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it."

"You idiot."

**And we're gonna cut off right there ^_^**

**Sorry but I wanted to make this into two chapters... hope you guys don't mind :3...**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**And here's part two!**

…'…

The sun is already starting to set. Even though we still have a lot of time left over to save Rukia, I feel like it would all just run out when the moon rises to the sky.

The small wound on my head continues to drip like a leaky faucet. It runs down my face, only to drip off of my chin.

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I respond to Ganju and Hanataro. "This is nothing."

Renji gives me a hard look. I glare back at him.

_Is he trying to intimidate me? Is he trying to scare me away? The only things that he can scare me with are those caterpillar-like eyebrows._

"I-It's amazing. I can't believe it..." For some reason, Hanataro sounds in awe. "It's amazing how Ichigo can still stand in that condition."

I blink a couple of times.

_I feel weak- not physically, mentally._

Smashing someone's head into a wall is a lot more effective than I thought it would be. I can barely see anything. It's a struggle just to keep my eyes open. Maybe it's from the loss of blood flowing up to my brain, but my vision is getting blurry. It's difficult to stand without stumbling over my own feet.

My body begins to shake.

_Stop shaking, dammit!_ I scold myself.

Renji starts running towards me.

"You sure talk big." he says. "But it seems that standing is about all you can do."

He laughs before disappearing from my sight. I look up to see him holding his whip-like Zanpakutō- Zabimaru, he had called it.

"It's over!" with a snap of his wrist, it comes down on me. I'm able to slide out of the way in time to avoid being sliced in half. "If you didn't exist... if she didn't meet you... Rukia wouldn't have to go through all of this!"

He swings his Zanpakutō again.

"Get away, Ichigo!" Ganju shouts. I jump up onto the roof of the building next to me.

_This injury is making things so difficult in this fight._

Renji glares up at me from ground level before attacking again.

"I won't let you get away!" he shouts. His Zanpakutō slices a huge chunk of the building off. I run to the other end as he jumps up onto the roof. Our blades clash loudly together. Drawing back momentarily, he extends it again, only to push me back more.

…'…

"This..." Izuru looks at the badge.

"It's Renji's Lieutenant badge." I gasp.

"He disappeared in the middle of the meeting." Momo explains to Izuru and I. "I was worried, so I went to Squad Six's barracks... and this is what I found in front of his quarters."

Izuru sighs while I just stare at the short Lieutenant of Squad Five as I look into her brown eyes, I can see worry.

"Do the Captains know about this?" Izuru asks. I look at the blonde haired Lieutenant of Squad Three as Momo shakes her head.

"I haven't told them."

"I see..." Momo looks down at the badge that she holds in her hands.

"I thought about telling Captain Aizen, but I didn't want Renji to get in trouble because of that."

I stiffen at the sound of Squad Five's Captain as I recall our little conversation not too long ago.

…'…

_"Kasai," I turn around to see Captain Aizen behind me and smile before turning back and looking out over the balcony again._

_"Hey, Azzie." I murmur. I feel as he comes to stand beside me._

_"I heard about your conversation with Head Captain..." _

_"How?" I ask, my eyes wide as I stare up at him in worry._

_"Don't worry." he says, his kind brown eyes warm as they look down at me. "I won't tell anyone. I'm actually glad you want to save Rukia from her execution."_

_"You are?" I ask in surprise. The Captain nods still smiling a little ,but serious at the same time._

_"I don't know how I'm supposed to do it though." My eyes look away from the brown haired man and find its way looking down at the ground. I feel a finger on my chin and my head raises up to see him smiling at me._

_"Don't worry." he repeats. "You can always count on me to help you."_

…'…

"Kasai," I blink twice and look up to see Momo and Izuru frowning at me.

"Huh?"

_"_You want to help us look for Renji?" Izuru asks.

"Yeah... sure."

….'….

_The whole area is smashed to pieces. Renji's attacks are relentless, and as the sun begins to fade over the horizon, he seems to get stronger. It's as if there's something driving him to continue to fight. But what reason does he have for it? Rukia had given me her power, I never took them. It was all just to save my family. But then it became this._

Renji pushes me away again with greater force. I stop myself from sliding by stabbing Zangetsu into the ground. I hang my head as I try to catch my breath.

_He's tired too. How long has it been since we began?_

"Stubborn bastard," He says through gritted teeth. "You want to save Rukia that badly?"

"Idiot," I counter back, wiping sweat from my forehead. "Not _want_, _will!_"

His eyes grow wider.

_"_Quit messing around!" he shouts, swinging his Zanpakutō again. Before I can react, it cuts deep into my shoulder.

"Rukia's crime became serious because you stole her power! Do you understand? It's _your_ fault! It's _your_ fault that Rukia will be killed!"

Ignoring the flaming pain in my shoulder, I put Zangetsu up to black his Zabimaru.

"I know that! That's why I will save her!" I force his Zanpakutō back, causing it to fly awkwardly into the air. He brings it back

_Wait... I finally see it. His limit is three attacks._

…'…

**Me: And that's the end of this chapter! I want to prolong this fight cause it's one-**

**Kasai: Oh shut up! You're just lazy to write it all out in this chapter *smug look***

**Me: You better shut up before I kill off you in this story. *Evil look***

**Kasai: O.O Okay... *zips lip***


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**This is the last chapter for the fight, hope I haven't bored you guys to death :3 Oh and it's still in Ichigo's P.O.V**_

_**Italics stand for Ichigo's thoughts and past experiences while fighting with Kisuke ^_6**_

_…'…_

_"Now, listen up... for anything that can be called an attack, the stronger the attack, the more limitation will be put upon the number of attacks."_

_"A limitation...?"_

_"Indeed. Just like a gun can be fired only six times and a missile only once. Repetitive attacks are always limited to certain numbers."_

…'…

_That means that when he extends his Zabimaru- that's one. And after that, he uses it extended twice. And after the third attack... his Zabimaru will return to its original form. Let's test it._

…'…

_"It doesn't have to be the same number each time. What's crucial is the maximum number of attacks. When a battle is intense, the enemy will always use the maximum number of attacks."_

…'…

_Let's try your theory, Mr. Hat and Clogs..._

"You bastard!" Renji shouts, extending Zabimaru for the first time.

_One!_

…'…

_"If you can figure out what the maximum number is, that will be your chance."_

…'…

_That's two!_

…'…

_"The most important thing is the last of his repeated attacks. The moments before the repetitive attacks start again."_

…'…

_And that's three!_

Renji brings back his Zabimaru.

…'…

_"At that moment, your enemy will be completely open."_

…'…

Renji has no time to react. With a slight gasp, he watches me wide eyed as I bring Zangetsu down on him.

"It's over, Renji."

_What? He dodged it!_

Renji jumps over to the side and brings his no longer extended Zabimaru down on my shoulder.

"I told you, you can't defeat me!" he drags his Zabimaru down, cutting through the whole of my shoulder. I hear Hanataro and Ganju gasp from somewhere nearby.

_He got me... how?_

I fall to my knees, unable to take the amount of pain that surges through my body.

"You look shocked." Renji states. "Looking for an opening between thrusts is good. And your timing was perfect. So... why weren't you able to beat me? There's only one answer; You... are slower than me. You can't overcome the difference in our power. It's as simple as that. Understand?" He holds Zabimaru in front of my head, only to lift it and bring it down. "You can't save Rukia."

_Did he hit me? Did I move fast enough? Am I alright?_

"Ichigo...!" I can see Ganju and Hanataro standing nearby with relieved expressions on their faces.

"He's alive! Ichigo's alive!"

"Damn right! He dodged it!"

_I did? That's good. But I'm still hurting._

"You really are stubborn."

The training with Kisuke comes to my mind. Me firing that huge amount of spiritual pressure...

I stand up, regaining my resolve. Hiking Zangetsu over my shoulder, I ignore the pain.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Renji." My eyes begin to burn. "I've got resolve. And this time, I will get you." He raises his Zabimaru as he's blown back a few feet. I jump up into the air above Renji, ready to strike him down. As he swings up Zabimaru, I spin around, dodging it completely.

_When you counter, you don't let them cut you._

I jump down beside him. He swings Zabimaru for a second time.

_When you protect someone..._

I think of Rukia. Blocking Zabimaru for the last time, I get into positon.

_...You don't let them die._

I raise Zangetsu. "When you attack_... _you _kill_!" As Renji goes to attack, his zanpakuto shatters through my wall of spiritual pressure, and falls to the ground. I bring down Zangetsu, a huge blast of light blue spiritual pressure is released concluding our fight.

I win.

…'…

I watch as Renji struggles to stay leaned up against the chunk of rock that he had crashed into. His whole body in a tremor. His hair had gotten loose and now his red bangs fall in front of his face as he coughs up blood.

"But when I think back, I may have been scared. Damn... I'm a stray dog down to my bones! I'm sick of it..." He groans as he pushes himself to his feet.

_I didn't know he had that much strength left... I'm not happy about what I had done. But he stands in my way of getting to Rukia._

"I only bark at the stars... I don't have the guts to jump up." As more blood from his wound spills, he limps to me, grabbing my collar.

"It's your fault that Rukia's in jail! Everytime I thought about it, my blood boiled! But that wasn't it... It's because I didn't _stop_ Rukia... That time, I... I didn't tell Rukia not to go to the Kuchiki Family, so she ended up being a condemned criminal." His grip on me begins to waver.

"I thought Rukia would find _happiness!_" he shouts. "And I really believed that! I wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki... Ever since that day, I've followed him... Everyday I rained like mad. But I still haven't been able to beat him, not once. He's strong! Getting Rukia back with strength... was something I couldn't do! Ichigo, please! I'm asking you... Please save Rukia!"

I stare speechless at him, unable to say anything. He starts to cry, and I can feel myself feeling sorry for him.

"I will." Renji's grip on me loosens as he falls, unconscious from his injuries. I feel the exact same way...

Zangetsu slips from my hands as I fall down beside him

_I will... for you Renji and everyone else..._

…'…

**_And Fin! (For the fight though :3) Stay tuned for our short, short tempered, weird, orange haired female Shinigami!_**

**Kasai: *Unzips mouth* Hey! I am not short tempered!**

**Me: *Looks weirdly at Kasai* Who told you, you could talk?**

**Kasai: O.O *Gulps and zips back mouth***

**Me: Good... that's all... for now :3**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I think this will be the last chapter for a while since I'm currently editing the others (so far my story has eighteen chappies.. I think) Onwards with the cahppie though! Love you guys!**

…'…

My heart stops, my eyes widening as I stare down at him.

"That's..."

"When I found him, he was already in this condition." Momo explains to Izuru and I while we stare down at Renji, who thankfully, is only unconscious.

"Renji..." My hand finds itself stroking his long untied red hair.

_Who did this to you...?_

"If only I'd found him sooner, I could've helped him fight." Izuru says sadly.

"It's not your fault, Izuru." My voice not more stronger than a whisper. "Neither yours, Momo. Just thank the Heavens he's still alive."

I can feel their eyes on me, but I continue to stare down at Renji.

"In any case, I'll contact Squad Four. I'll ask for emergency relief." Momo says after a beat of silence.

"There's no need." Both Lieutenants and I freeze at the sound of someone else. Looking behind me, I see Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki-"

"Put him in prison."

"B-but... Renji fought a Ryoka all by himself, and yet-"

"No excuses." Byakuya cuts Momo off. "If he entered the fight alone, defeat is absolutely forbidden. I have no use for a fool who didn't understand that. He is an eyesore. Take him away."

He turns to leave.

Anger begins to boil up inside of me, and I open my mouth to protest but am cut off by Momo.

"P-please wait!" she says, clenching her fists. "How can you say that-"

Izuru puts an arm up in front of her to block her from approaching Byakuya.

"Izuru..."

Izuru bows to Byakuya. "My deepest apologies."

Momo follows suit, while I just stand there and glare at the dark haired emotionless bastard.

"My deepest apologies..." Momo murmurs, repeating Izuru. I watch as Byakuya walks away, not even looking at me.

"Momo, Kasai, let's follow his orders and put Renji in prison."

"But..!"

"Ooh, so scary..." Momo and I jump at the sound of fresh voice. Turning around, I see its no other than-

"Captain Ichimaru!" Izuru exclaims, surprised by his Captain's presence.

"Why'd he have to say it like that?" Gin wonders aloud. "He's as scary as ever, the Captain of Squad Six. Well, don't worry, I'll call Squad Four."

I blink twice at the fox smiling Captain in disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course, my dear." He smiles at me and then turns to Izuru. "Come with me, Izuru."

"Yes, sir!"

…'…

Only Momo and I remain in the room, watching over the still unconscious Renji.

"Wow, Renji got messed up pretty good." Once again, Momo and I jump once more. I glare at the white haired person who looks at Renji in disinterest.

"If anymore captains sneak up on me, I'm going to freak out." I mutter.

"Tōshirō!" Momo exclaims.

"Hey, hey; I'm a Captain too. And you're gonna address me like that?"

"I don't blame her." A smirk appears on my face when I see his annoyance allows the red vein to appear on his head.

"Never mind that! And why are you here anyway, Tōshirō?! And where's your Lieutenant?"

"I came here to warn you." Tōshirō says.

"About what?" Momo and I say at the same time.

"Be careful of Squad Three." he says. I frown at him.

"Why?"

"You mean Izuru?" Momo asks.

"I mean Ichimaru. "He says, glancing at both of us. "But I'm not sure about Izuru either. Anyway, it won't hurt to be careful."

…'…

After his warning, Tōshirō drags me out of the room and begins to walk down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Squad Ten. You have work to finish."

…'…

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Rukia is now being held in the Repentance Cell. Well, she was there for a while before I learned about it from a member of my squad... What am I going to do...?_

A sigh is released from my lips and then I hear a knock on my door. Getting to my feet, I trudge over to the door and open it to see Daimon.

"Daimon...?"

"Uh..." His face turns red when he takes in my appearance. Looking down, I frown. It was only my white part of my uniform...

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Uh, right! There have been special wartime orders that were sent out."

"Special wartime orders?"

"Yes, all officers including Lieutenants are permitted to wear their weapons at all times. All senior officers are permitted to release their Zanpakuto as in wartime. Those are the orders from the Squad One Captain and Captain Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"Oh, thanks for coming till to my quarters to tell me this, Daimon. I really appreciate it." A small smile spreads across my face as the icy blue eyed boy smiles back.

"No prob." With this, he leaves.

_Wartime orders... permission to wear Zanpakutos..._

I plunge back down on my bed, letting my right hand rest under my head, while my left takes a place across my stomach.

_Well, who would've taught the day would come when gramps would be scared of some humans?_

…'…

For some reason, Rangiku drags me to another meeting. I sigh.

Since hardly anyone is here, I don't see why-

That's when I hear the ear piercing scream. My eyes widen as I begin to move, recognizing the voice.

"Who's that?"

"It came from the Eastern wall!"

I find Izruru beside me as we in the direction of the familiar voice, the Lieutenants behind us.

"Momo!" I call, seeing her.

"Momo,what's wrong?! Momo!" Izuru grabs her shoulders, hoping to shake her out of her trance. But I see it's useless, her eyes are transfixed on...

I can feel the blood drain from my face staring at the familiar man hanging dead above us.

Izuru finally looks up and gasps. "What? It can't be!"

I zone out at that moment. My feet begin to walk slowly forward, my hand reaching out as if to reach the man that is pinned up on the wall like a dart on its board, with his own blade shoved through his stomach. His blood streams thickly down beneath him.

My legs give out and I'm on my knees, my mouth open in a slight 'O' shape. I finally find the strength in my lungs to yell out his name...

"C- CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

…'…

***Cue music* Ba ba b aba BAM! :3 Love yew readers hope it was good ^_^**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**It seems I have a new reviewer, Rosemary123. Aw, you're such a darling of course I'll continue (I'm planning on staying with this story for a long time) And then there's my encourager, HunterofComedy as always, Arigatō. ^_^**

**My new followers: Drow79, RedOwl96, SkyLion27 and my new favoriters : SkyLion27 and Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 (cool name btw) I love you all and not forgetting my Viewers You guys are all awesome ^_^**

…'…

"_You must be Kasai Yamamoto…" Turning around, the Lieutenant of Squad Five is pierced with amber colored irises. _

"_Yes, that's me! Sixth Seat of Squad Five, nice to meet you." The girl then smiles warmly at the curly brown haired man who wears glasses._

"_I am Sosuke Aizen, your Lieutenant-"_

"_I already know that, silly." The small girl that wears her orange hair in pigtails then pokes the Lieutenant. "We are on the same squad, Azzie."_

"_Azzie?" The man inquires, furrowing his brows at the nickname. "That's quite a familiar term to call someone you just met, isn't it?"_

"_Yep! I know we'll be great friends one day, you and I. So don't you worry, Azzie."_

…'…

"C-Captain Aizen," Kasai finally looks to her side to see Momo stumble forward, her brown eyes wide. "No… _No… _you _can't _be dead… you can't…"

I quickly look back at the scene before me, unable to meet Momo's pain-filled eyes and shaking posture.

Tears will up in my eyes as they stare into the glazed over brown eyes of the Captain of Squad Five.

_Why? Who could have done this? Was it-_

"What's with all this racket so early in the morning?" Turning slightly, I see Gin standing a little ways behind us. Momo gasps from beside me and I look to her.

"Oh yes, this certainly a tragedy," Gin adds, staring at Aizen's dead body.

_Why wasn't he doing something? But I wonder… was he the one to kill Azzie?_

The thought cause my heart to ache.

_Azzie's dead… He's gone… forever…_

"It was you!" My eyes widen at Momo's sudden outburst. She then runs toward Gin, pulling her Zanpakutō out in the process.

"Momo!" I make a move to intercept her, but Izuru beats me to it, blocking her from stabbing Gin. I hear the Captain chuckle.

"Izuru, stand aside," Momo demands, her arm still stretched to attack.

"I can't do that." Izuru says. "I'm the Lieutenant of Sqaud Three. No matter what reason, I can't allow anyone to raise their sword to my captain."

Gin begins to walk away, sending Momo into another frenzy. She steps around Izuru, who pushes back, preventing her from going any further. I can feel her spiritual pressure rising rapidly.

"He's a _murderer_, Izuru." Momo says in desperation. "Let me go!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Stand aside! I'll kill him!" Momo yells.

"Let it go!"

"Can't you hear me? I'm telling you to step aside!"

"Can't _you _hear me? I'm telling you to remember your place!"

Without any warning, Momo releases her Shikai.

"Snap, Tobiume!" She raises her Zanpakutō high above her head and points it at Izuru. "Light!" Her newly shaped katana begins to glow.

Something explodes, which blinds me from seeing what is happening. I see that Gin is still continuing to walk, not even glancing back at the scene. Izuru and Momo slide out of the dust cloud.

"You dare release your Zanpakutō here?" Izuru asks. "How reckless." The rest of the dust clears, revealing a large hole in the platform.

"Have you lost your mind, Momo? You must never confuse public and private manners, Lieutenant!" Momo ignores Izuru, and her Zanpakutō begins to glow again. My eyes widen and I begin to walk toward them but am stopped by a hand. Looking up, I see Shuuhei staring at them intently.

"Shuuhei…" He shakes his head, his dark eyes glance at me once before returning toward Izuru and Momo.

"Don't interfere, Third Seat Yamamoto." Comes his slight accented voice. His dark spiky hair ruffles in the wind while I stare at him a little longer, I then turn back my attention to Momo and Izuru.

Momo swings her Zanpakutō down, and a small burst of fire protrudes from the end.

I'm not sure if she meant to hit Izuru or Gin, but considering the equality of their range, I'd say that it could be either. It hits a wall, exploding on impact.

"Very well then," Izuru says, sounding grave. "Since you are now a threat, I must eliminate you."

"Izuru, stop this!" I shout, shocked by his words. But he ignores me.

_He has really changed ever since the Ryoka and company have arrived… he was always such a pacifist._

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." His Zanpakutō begins to shift, taking on the form of the blade edge curving downward at a ninety degree angle. "Now, die!"

Momo takes stance as a red light, more likely her Rieatsu, forms around her. I turn away, fearing the worst. But when I realize that their blades connected with each other's, I knew that neither of them are hurt. I look back, and what I see surprises me. Tōshirō has appeared between them, fending off Izuru while holding Momo's blade against the gourd.

"Back away now, both of you-"

"Tōshirō-"

"Place these two under arrest." Rangiku comes forward, wrapping her arms around Momo, who trashes and protests. Tetsuzaemon forces her Zanpakutō from her hands, as Shuuhei moves away from me and goes around and grabs Izuru from behind.

I stand almost frozen to the ground, staring at the scene before me.

_What just happened?_

"Momo, at a time like this you take up arms against your own? Especially when your first priority should've been to take Captain Aizen's body down from up there." Momo gasps along with me at Tōshirō's words.

Looking around, I bite my lip.

_I'm so stupid… What kind of friend…_

"I will report this to the Head Captain," Tōshirō continues. I turn around again at them. "Get these two out of my sight. Lock them both up." As they take Izuru and Momo away, I see Momo glance back at me. She turns away biting back tears.

"Thank you, Squad Ten Captain," Gin says, still grinning. "Sorry that you had to waste your time on one of mine."

Tōshirō's eyes finds mine and I feel myself straighten slightly as they search mine, looking for something.

"You know, Gin," Tōshirō starts, still staring at me. "I believe that just now, you were about to kill Momo." A cold breeze ruffles our black kimonos along with my orange bangs. That cold breeze had to have come from Shiro, he's angry… I can tell just by staring into those teal orbs. But he outwardly looks calm, giving nothing away but the slight drop of temperature.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Play innocent if you like," Tōshirō continues. "But I'll tell you this; if you allow Momo's blood to be spilled, I promise you, I'll kill you."

"Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Ichimaru. What's happened?" I look to see three Shingami coming toward us. They freeze as they stare up at the wall behind me.

"Captain Aizen's dead…?"

"How could this have happened?"

"Get the Captain's body down immediately." Tōshirō orders.

"Yes sir." They rush past me.

"Let's go, Yamamoto." Tōshirō says, walking away.

"Yes, Captain." I walk past Gin. It was vague, but I heard Gin chuckle under his breath as I passed.

…'…

**AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER… I MIGHT PUT UP ANOTHER LATER TODAY IF I GET TIME. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! IT'S ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPPIES ^_^**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hi everyone, I'm updating again for the day *sighs* I'm just so obsessed about getting this story out, You know? Most of you can understand where I'm coming from, right? Anyways, I would love to answer Hunterof Comedy's question; yes I have been posting chapters I've already finished and thanks for the advice in your review. I'll take them to heart ^_^**

**Drow79 thank you for your comment and I'm sorry about confusing you with the P.O.v's I do really make those mistakes and I'll try to say which pov the chappie is going to be coming from and also sorry for how short my chapters are I'll try my best to make them more lengthy for you :D **

**Anyways… Here's chapter Fifteen! (My longest by the way)  
**

…'…

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"Shiro…?" I hesitate when Tōshirō turns to face me, his eyes seem even more cold ever since that confrontation with Gin two hours ago.

"What is it, Yamamoto?" he almost but snaps.

I bite my lip, looking down at my socked feet in my bamboo sandals. "I'm… sorry."

"W-What?" Looking up, I see him looking at me, slightly taken aback. "For what exactly?"

"For not stopping Momo and Izuru when I had the chance. If I did… maybe-"

"You would've just ended up in prison like them. So stop worrying." Tōshirō cuts me off, turning back to his desk silently dismissing me.

_I guess he's right…_

"I want to help." I blurt out. Tōshirō looks back at me from his chair behind his desk, which he had suddenly taken a seat at, suspiciously.

"For what, might I ask, you want to help with?"

"I want to go help find the Ryoka." _It's partially true…_

There is a moment of silence before Tōshirō lets out a breath.

"Alright, do whatever you want. I'm done with the paperwork for the day, so I'll take my afternoon nap." Tōshirō says, getting up from his chair once more.

I can't help but snort, which makes me get an ice cold glare from him as he comes and stops in front of me. We're almost the same height- me being an inch or two taller.

"Be careful." He mutters under his breath. I blink twice, the smirk that was on my face a moment ago disappears, and I take a step back flustered. Tōshirō ignores the move and leaves the room.

My heart accelerates slightly for some unknown reason while I stare after him. Shaking my head, I begin my search.

…'…

_That spiritual pressure… It's…_

"Kenny…" I whisper. I stand a little away from a small building.

"If Kenny released his power," I murmur, my feet acting on their own as I weave through the Seireitei toward the familiar Rieatsu. "Then he must've found the strongest Ryoka."

I land lithely on my feet onto the roof of the buildings. Below, I can see the familiar spiky black hair and maniacal grin that belongs to Squad Eleven's Captain.

"Kassie-Chan!" Looking to my right, I see Yachiru seated a little away from me waving me over. Slowly, I make my way to the Lieutenant.

"You came to see Kenny fight Icchi?" The light pink haired child asks innocently. Frowning, I look toward the fight and see a splash of spiky orange hair.

_So that's the Ryoka…_

"Yeah… You mind me sitting with you, Yachi?"

"Nope!"

…'…

"No way." I murmur, my eyes wide staring at the human's face.

"Kassie?"

"Is that… Kaien?" I choke out. That human looks exactly like the dead Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. The same scowl and everything.

"It's not him, Kassie." Yachiru whispers softly. I bite back from saying that it was him. But now I can see; this human had orange spiky hair, not black. And his katana wasn't anything like Kaien's. It's too big for even a human.

_Maybe this is one of the reasons why Rukia had a hard time coming back…_

My thoughts stop abruptly when Kenpachi's katana goes straight through the human's huge katana and straight into his chest.

_Kenny beat him… It's over. He's dead._

I watch the look of shock that comes across the human's face as he slides to the ground, blood already pooling. Kenpachi frowns and turns away from him after saying something I didn't catch and lets his thin katana drag across the ground ashe makes his way toward us.

_Then it's no use to ask this Ryoka… There must be another one somewhere. Maybe if I-_

The sudden amount of spiritual pressure that comes from the human makes my eyes widen.

_That amount of Spiritual Pressure is coming from him alone?_

Slowly, he gets to his feet and Kenpachi turns around to face him once more.

"Yachiru…"

"Don't worry. He can't beat Kenny." Turning to look at the small girl, I see that she's sure. Nodding, I turn back to the human and Kenpachi.

It seems the human has somehow found his resolve as a bright blue light engulfs him as he stares at Kenpachi. The boy moves quickly and cuts Kenpachi on his left shoulder. To my surprise, it begins to gush.

_How? Kenny's skin is rather hard to cut through… He must be really strong…_

The human lands another blow on Kenpachi's opposite side and he says something that makes Kenpachi laugh. That laugh puts me on edge.

_Kenny… don't do what I think you're about to do…_

The sudden release of Kenpachi's Rieatsu tells me he's doing exactly what I am thinking. The two blades collide and I can almost see the maniacal grin on Kenpachi's face, though his broad back is facing me.

The human jumps back and shouts something that sounds close to 'How come you're still alive?'

A chuckle escapes my mouth not registering the scene before me.

"This human has yet to understand the vicious and maniacal Captain of Squad Eleven."

…'…

**Ikkaku and Yumichikka P.O.V**

It is impossible for Ikkaku to ignore the sudden outbursts of his Captain's spiritual pressure. He can even feel Ichigo's, noting how it was on the same practical level as his Captain's. He sighs and stares down into his lap. Behind him, a door opened.

"What's going on?" Ikkaku turns around, his eyes widening as Yumichika comes into view. Despite his weak attempts, he couldn't hold in his laughter.

Yumichika's normally straight shoulder length dark hair is brought up in an afro style.

"W-Who are you?" Ikkaku manages out, holding his stomach as he continues to laugh. "You're Yumichika, right?"

The fireworks that had been set off a few days before while Yumichika had been in its general explosive vicinity when he was fighting Ganju Shiba, had left the Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven with the embarrassing hairstyle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Yumichika shouts angrily. "Here, I'll put this on!" A replica of Yumichika's straight hair is placed on his head. Wiping away the tears that had found their way at the rim of Ikkaku's eyes, he forces himself to get serious once again, with much difficulty. "What?"

"I was just thinking that the Captain seems to be having fun," Ikkaku answers, staring up at the blue sky.

"You're right," Yumichika lifts his hands to his ears. "But who is his opponent? His strength is amazing."

"It's Ichigo. That kid's gotten stronger from the time we fought. He's like a completely different person."

"Maybe Captain is on defensive? This is bad. Even the Captain might-"

"Fool! There's no way he'd lose!"

…'…

**Kasai's P.O.V**

_Why is Kenny holding back against him? _ I can feel the frown appear on my face as I stare down at the two fighters.

_He hasn't made an attempt to fight back against the boy's attacks… What are you doing, Kenny?_

My eyes widen when I see Kenpachi pull his eye patch off.

"Shit." I curse. I'm almost blown back by the amount of yellow spiritual pressure coming from him, but I manage to keep my seat, gripping the dirt.

I watch as the boy's Rieatsu spikes also, the same height as the yellow spiritual energy.

"This is going to end badly." I mutter as Kenpachi's spiritual energy takes on the form of a giant skull.

The two opponents run at each other, screaming. I look away from the light and watch Yachiru's expectant gaze as she continues to watch the fight. I feel the place around me erupt, the buildings begin to crumple and somehow ours stays intact during the blast of power. The light disappears and dust settles.

_Kenny…_

Jumping down from the building, I walk toward the two fighters who stand facing each other. I abruptly stop when the boy collapses as blood gushes out a new wound. And Kenpachi is still standing.

"Sorry, everyone," I hear the boy say before his eyes close. I begin to walk again but stop again when a wound opens up on Kenpachi's arm. He stares down at the boy and laughs.

"What does he mean, 'Sorry everyone'?" he asks, as if knowing I knowing I was a couple feet away. I watch as his Zanpakutō that he holds in his hand snaps in half. "That idiot, he won."

With a tinkle of bells, Kenpachi collapses beside the boy. I make a move to help Kenpachi, but Yachiru beats me to it.

"Yachiru," She stares down at Kenpachi and the boy, her bright smile tucked away and replaced by a solemn one. Her dark pink eyes narrow before she bows to the orange haired boy.

"Thank You!" she says. "Thanks to you, Kenny had fun fighting! It was a long time since I saw Kenny having so much fun! Thank you so much!" She lifts Kenpachi up and looks back at the boy. "Icchi, if you can, please don't die. And if you can, please play with Kenny again, will you?"

She looks to me and I shake my head, answering her unspoken question. With a nod and a 'Bye, Kassie!', she disappears.

I turn to the unconscious human and stare at him.

_He looks so much like him, yet not._

"You heard Yachiru, human. Don't die. I have questions I want to ask you when we meet again." A slight breeze blows and I catch the feel of familiar spiritual energy, yet it is unfamiliar.

Taking one last glance at the human, I flash step away from him, but not before I see a black cat appear.

…'…

** Omfg! This was so hard to write! Ugh . anyway… hope it was long enough and stuff ^_^ It took me two days to write this :3 Bye! Oh and please review! Love yall ;0**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hello all my lovey-dovies! You missed me? **

**Ichigo: No *deadpan***

**Me: Aw! Icchi-ni! You just ruined my mood. Here, say the stuff on this paper I'm going in my corner to mope. *Goes in corner with dark aura***

**Ichigo: Uh… The author and tormentor known as AnimexxFreakxx would like to thank each review personally. *Scowls at AnimexxFreakxx* :**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: AnimexxFreakxx said these exact words 'I AM SO CONTINUING AND THANK YOU, DARLING!' **

**Drow79: AnimexxFreakxx said that she's glad you liked it and she's flattered that you loved her last chapter the most 'cause it's one of hers too. She hopes you like this one also.**

**Mizundaztood23: *Blushes* Ummm… *Looks at AnimexxFreakxx* do I have to say this?**

**AnimexxFreakxx: Yes! It's important that you do. *Goes back to moping corner***

**Ichigo: *Sighs* She says that she really wants to put the two of us together *once again glares at AnimexxFreakxx* but she doesn't know how to do it since she's using the canon plot.**

**Pancakes: AnimexxFreakxx says thank you and she's glad that you like it. Done! Can I go home now? *Looks pleadingly at AnimexxFreakxx***

**AnimexxFreakxx: *shoots up from dark corner and grabs Ichigo by shoulders* No! You belong to me until this story ends! *smiles evilly* so go back in the closet with the others.**

**Ichigo: *Pouts cutely* Alright.**

…'…

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" Jumping across another building, I take the familiar route through the Seireitei to the Repentance Cell. "Why didn't I capture him?"

Hitting my forehead for my stupidity, I notice the familiar white long hair of a certain captain below me, walking briskly.

Using flashstep, I'm immediately at his side. "Jushie?"

Glancing at me, the Captain of Squad Thirteen smiles. "Oh, Kasai. I didn't see you there."

_Sure… You're a Captain, of course you noticed me land beside you. _

"Aren't you sick? You shouldn't be out of bed yet." I can feel the concerned frown appear on my face as the Captain laughs.

"I'll be fine, Kasai." Nodding, I walk silently beside him.

"Where are you headed-"

I'm cut off by the sudden familiar Rieatsu.

"B-Byakuya." I weeze out, gasping from how powerful it was.

"It's coming from the Repentance Cell." The captain murmurs and together, we flash step to the tall white building.

My eyes widen seeing two males standing at the door of the Repentance Cell with Rukia as they faced Byakuya.

"H-Hanataro! What are you doing?!" I yell as Jushiro stops Byakuya from hitting the unconscious man before him. The said Shinigami pales seeing me behind Byakuya.

_Why is he with Rukia? Is he trying to help her?_

Just then, I see someone land in front of the man, who had been previously hit with Byakuya's Shikai.

"Ichigo…" The said human looks at Rukia.

"Rukia… I've come to get you out of here," he says, turning his gaze to Byakuya. When Rukia doesn't reply, he glares down at her. "What kind of look is that? I've come to save you! You could at least try to act like you're happy!"

Even from how far away I am from her, I can see the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"You fool, Ichigo!" she cries, staring down at her feet. "I told you to never try and come after me! I told you, I would never forgive you if you did! Now you're all cut up, and there's worse to come!" He glances at the man on the floor.

"That maybe so… some other time you can yell at me all you want for me coming here… after I defeat him."

"Ichigo…"

"What, don't tell me you actually thought I'd give up after I came all this way?"

"It's just-"

"'Cause I won't. Don't even ask me. I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do. Oh, and from now on, I'm ignoring all your opinions; you're coming with me whether you want to or not, dammit. You got that? Huh?! I'm the rescuer here, so you just shut up!"

"W-What'd you say? Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?! A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!"

"Yeah?! And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue? Why don't you sit down and tremble in fear and cry 'Save me, save me' like you're supposed to?!" Rukia clenches her fists.

"I don't need to be saved! And I do not tremble!" Ichigo sticks his tongue out at her, causing me to raise an eyebrow at Rukia's softer expression.

_I've never seen her like this… She's never behaved so free around me or Renji… It's like she's a different person. A better person._

A small smile graces my lips.

_I like this Rukia…_

"You haven't changed one bit," she says with a smile. "So what's the use…? I might as well save my breath since you don't listen to anything I say."

"Well what do you expect?" he asks, putting his hands on his hips. "All you do is worry about me and scold me. Maybe you should try worrying about yourself for a change."

"Ichigo-"

"Don't you worry. I'm not dying today. Fact is; I've gotten a lot stronger since you were away."

"Byakuya…" I look at Jushiro to see his eyes wide as he stares at Ichigo. "Who is that?"

"Jushie-"

"He's not the man who you saw in your eyes." Byakuya responds ,cutting me off and I send him a slight glare for interrupting me, which he ignores. "He's nothing. He's only a Ryoka. I will kill him. That'll be the end of it. And this fight will be over."

"Byakuya, don't kill him." The said man finally looks at me.

"And why is that? Are you betraying?"

"No." I look to the boy, who now has his eyes on me, sending me a glare. "I just need answers."

"Kassie…" I let my eyes flicker to Rukia, who is now staring pleadingly at me. Quickly I look away.

"You sure are moving slow," Ichigo says to Byakuya. "Rukia and I did all that talking and you never attacked."

"Who do you think I am?" Byakuya asks. "Are you saying I have to look for an opening to kill you? I would talk so big, boy." His spiritual pressure rises, making my knees shake a bit.

"Oh? You aren't perturbed by this spiritual pressure? You seem to have improved a great deal. I don't know how you regained the powers of a Shinigami again…" Ichigo raises his zanpakuto in front of him. "You could have stayed peacefully in the World of The Living. But instead, you came here, to throw away the life so narrowly saved."

"What makes you think I'm throwing it away? I'm going to defeat you and then leave."

"I told you not to talk so big, boy."

Ever since I can remember, Byakuya has always strived to become the best at everything. It seems even his flash step has gotten faster. Can this human see him as clearly as I can?

Thankfully- for some reason I am- he can. He put his katana over his shoulder just in time to deflect Byakuya's. And he definitely is surprised at that.

"I can see you, Byakuya Kuchiki." He spins around and slashes at Byakuya, who parries his blade easily. "How's that, Mr. Kuchiki? Surprised? I can see every single one of your moves."

_Don't get too cocky, human…_

"Don't get so big-headed over a lucky blow, you fool."

"You wanna see… if it was just luck?" Ichigo runs at him, and before landing a blow, flash steps again, once again, they block each other's strikes.

_This human… he's fighting on the same level as Byakuya? Well that's not going to help with the Kuchiki's pride…_

"I see. It seems you have improved more than I thought. You leave me no choice." My eyes widen as Byakuya puts his katana in front of him, causing Rukia to gasp. "Before it goes to your head, I'll show you… the gap of power that you could never bridge, never in a thousands years…"

"Get out of here, Ichigo!"

"Scatter-" Before he can continue, a white ribbon wraps around his blade, preventing the thousand blossom petals from appearing.

"That's…" Jushiro looks at a loss of words from the new person who has appeared over Byakuya.

_That spiritual pressure… so it was her…_

"You…"

"It's been a long time, huh," Dark skin and long dark purple hair with golden eyes of the familiar woman causes me to gasp. "little Byakuya."

"Yoruichi…"

….'…

**Hey guys! Here's this Omake :3 one of the best scenes in Bleach… Enjoy ^_^**

…'…

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"You're amazing, Yoruichi."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so tiny, yet you carried me here."

"It's easy when I turn into my original form." The small black cat explains.

"Oh right. You're original form- huh? Original form…?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't shown it to you and your friends yet, have I? Alright, since we've come this far, there's no need to hide it." Yoruichi begins to walk away. "Behold, my true form!"

The small cat begins to glow, and his feet begins to steam. I sit up and watch intently as Yoruichi begins to grow. His paws and legs start to getlonger and he starts getting taller. Through the steam, a body appears. It is a… a…

"A-A w-woman…!" I shriek.

Yoruichi smirks. "I can see you're pretty shocked. I can't say that I blame you. You probably thought I was a man by the way I spoke."

I freeze at the dark skin woman before me.

"No matter how many times I reveal my true form," Yoruichi continues. "it's fun to see their reactions. Everybody looks so shocked."

"B-but I thought you were a cat?!" I stammer out.

"Cats can't talk, Ichigo. Use your head." Yoruichi says. "Now I'll show you how I carried you."

I can feel my face go red as Yoruichi takes a seat in front of me as she begins to explain.

"_Would you please get some clothes on?!"_

"Oh, sorry, sorry." She crosses the room and grabs a black shirt from off a chair. "I haven't gotten used to clothes, since I haven't worn them in so long. So I forgot."

A mischievous glint comes to her golden eyes. "You're a lot more naïve then you look, though. Is this your first time seeing a woman naked? Hmmm?"

"Shut up…"

"Are you sure? If you don't look now, you might not get another chance ever again." Yoruichi teases.

"Shut up!"I turn and glare at Yoruichi, while she lifts her shirt up. "Crap, now I'm bleeding again!"

"With all that screaming, no wonder your wounds opened up."

"Shut up and put some pants on! Put them on! Dammit, I'm bleeding again!"

**FIN!**

…'…

**Hi guys! How was this chappie? Huh? Please tell me! :3 Anyways I would like to thank all my new followers and favoriters!**

**Little RED FOX, Vvolley, allybabe747, Mizuundaztood23, MayDayegirl67 and KurousagiNoir and KanadeKuchiki!**

**And also my viewers. I love you all and you all deserve jolly ranchers *Shares jolly ranchers while eating some* Bye!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Hi everyone! :( It seems I need to slow down on my story because exams are coming up and I won't be able to update after this chapter.**  
**That's why I'm going to make this chapter count and hope you guys love it.**  
**Oh and thanks to all the viewers and followers and favoriters (sorry I'm too lazy to write something long)**  
**...'...**

"Yoruichi Shihoin, huh?"

My hands slide to Zanpakuto. I can feel the humming need to be pulled out coming from the orange handled zanpakuto.  
I can't waste anymore time, I have to help Rukia.

_'Hurry up and pull us out!'_ I mentally roll my eyes at the sound of Sokudo's voice. '_It's been so long since you've pulled us out.'_  
_'Paitence is a virtue, Sokudo. We have to wait.'_ comes Ajiriti's calm monotoned voice.  
_Thank you, Ajiriti._

"The former commander in charge of the Stealth Force, and, ex-general of the First Divison Force- Yoruichi Shihoin. I haven't seen your face in a while. You've been hiding for over a hundred years. I thought you were dead."

"Yoruichi," She looks over her shoulder at Ichigo. "You came here to save me, I realize that. I appreciate it. But at the moment, I need you to step aside so I can beat this guy."

_Well isn't he full of himself._ My hands grip harder onto the handle. _But the kid might be-_

"Beat him? You think you can beat this guy?" Yoruichi scoffs. You are a fool."

What she does next, surprises me. Yoruichi disappears from my sight for a second and appears back into my peripheral vision and punch the orange haired boy in his stomach.

"It's a drug, isn't it?" Jushiro asks from beside me. "A powerful anesthetic; you put it directly into his body to try and save him. What do you intend to with him, Yoruichi?"

"Ukitake-"

"Don't waste your time trying to help him," Byakuya cuts in. "Neither of you will escape from here."

_Okay... just a little bit longer... _

"My, my, just listen to you talk like a big shot now, Byakuya." Yoruichi replies. "And not even once have you beaten me in a game of tag, have you?"

"Shall we give it a try?"

They both disappear, only to appear in each others' original spots.

_Now!_

Quickly, I slide my katana out of it's sheath from my waist.

"Kasai, no-"

"No, Jushiro." I snap. I can feel his eyes widen slightly by my tone. "It's time I intervened. I have been on the side lines for too long now. Rukia is my friend and I wanted to keep her safe, but I was too scared to do anything. I was a coward. Now, I'm going to make up for it. I will save her."

...'...

**No one's P.O.V**

The small girl disappears from sight and appears again, just as Byakuya makes a slash at Yoruichi, blocking Byakuya's blade with her own. The dark eyes widen slightly, but then turn cold as they regard the orange haired Shinigami.

"What are you doing, Yamamoto? Stand down." Byakuya commands. The girl doesn't move, her amber eyes doesn't waver as they regard the Captain of Squad Six.

"No." A slight orange light appears around the girl. "I will not stand down. Yoruichi Shihon, I suggest you take your leave now with that human and get away from here."

Yoruichi's golden eyes stare at the back of the small girl for a second, before flickering away and appearing on a nearby roof.

"Three days," Yoruichi calls down. "In three days, I will make this boy stronger than you, Byakuya. Until then, consider the fight between you and Ichigo postponed. And Kasai..." Glancing behind her, she sees the smirk on the dark skinned woman. "Thank you. Feel free to give chase if you like, but... Yoruichi Shihon is not about to be caught by the likes of you."

And they disappeared. Without thinking, Kasai pulls back her blade, her spiritual pressure receding. Bowing, Kasai stares at the ground.

"Forgive for my actions, Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake. But know this," Kasai looks toward Rukia, who stares at her with wide violet eyes along with Hanataro. "I don't feel sorry for doing so."

...'...

_And... I end up in jail._

Kasai releases a sighs staring up at the full moon outside of the small window located in one of the Cells found in the Seireitei.

_And Rukia wasn't even saved... I'm so stupid._

After her apology, Kasai couldn't remember anything. The world had gone blank as she was lead away by a guilty looking Sanataro. Maybe it was because she didn't wanted to remember someone picking Rukia up and putting her back in the Repentance Cell or the cold dark eyes of Byakuya as he left her standing there while he walked away, no longer interested in anything.

_That idiot of a human better be training now or else..._

Another sigh leaves the small girl as she sits cross legged on the cold hard floor of her cell.

'_Or else what? You know you can't move anywhere without your Zanpakuto and you're not too good at Kido to bust out of here.' _For once, Kasai agrees with the voice in her head that sounds eerily like Sokudo.

The sound of footsteps causes Kasai to look up to see no one. A frown appears on her face. But then a thin like fog appears around her feet.

_Wait-!_

Before she can register anything, she begins to loose consciousness, only getting to see light purple hair and a large grin until her eyes closed shut.

...'...

Light blue eyes flutter open, and the auburn haired voluptuous woman sits up sleepily._  
_

"So, you're finally awake."

"Captain, I- What are you doing here in my room?"

"Take a look around, idiot." Toshiro snaps. "You're in the office, not you're room. Since you're awake, you can take over. I'm completely exhausted."

"Maybe if you didn't leave all the paper work for Squad Five for yourself, you wouldn't be so exhausted." Rangiku explains to her captain as she walks over to the front of his desk.

"Be quiet and finish it off, will you?" Toshiro sighs, giving Rangiku the papers in his hands. "Ever since Kasai left to go help find the Ryoka, work has been piling up, since _you_ won't help, Matsumoto."

Rangiku stares at the papers in her hands, ignoring him.

"It seems you've left out quite a few things. What about all the details of..."

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" Toshiro takes a sip from the tea that was located on his desk.

"I-uh... I've been asleep a long time, haven't I?" The Lieutenant asks. Toshiro looks away, quiet for a while.

"Don't worry about it. You have a classmate that is fighting with your junior. That can't be easy for you." Toshiro says finally.

"Excuse me, sir," comes a voice outside the room. "I am Kokichiro Takezoe, Squad Ten's Seventh Seat. I'm looking for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. May I come in?"

"Yes," says the white haired captain, clearly irritated by the interruption. "What do you want?"

"Sir," The man slides the door open, bowing to the captain and lieutenant. "I beg your pardon, but this is an urgent matter. There's been an incident at the prison that requires your immediate attention. Sir, Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Hinamori, as well as Lieutenant Kira, sir... All of them have vanished from their cells."

...'...

"Please forgive me, sir! It all happened so quickly!" The guard bows down to the Captain of Squad Ten and his lieutenant, explaining how the incident had occur.

"Lieutenant Hinamori called out to me and when I turned around, there was a bright flash of light and then I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I can't remember anything after that!"

"It was Haku Fuku."

"Haku Fuku?" The guard repeats, puzzled.

"I should have remembered that Momo is a master at Kido. If we had been serious about wanting to restrain her, we would have made certain that we sealed her spiritual pressure. But we didn't even think about taking action. We had no reason because none of us actually thought we'd believe she'd take things this far." Toshiro says, frowning slightly.

"It's not as if she had been threatened with execution. So why would she-"

"There's only one explanation," Toshiro cuts Rangiku off. "that would make any sense."

"Huh?" Rangiku stares at the back of the Captain's white haori.

"Rangiku,"

"Yes?"

"You are to go home. That's an order. I only hope I'm in time to save Momo." Toshiro reaches for his Zanpakuto hilt, gripping it tightly.

...'...

Holding the unconscious body closer, the two figures walk out in the open clearing. The light of the moon shines down, revealing the grinning Captain of Squad Three and his lieutenant with an unconscious figure thrown over Gin's shoulder.

"Captain Ichimaru... why did we have to knock out Third Seat Yamamoto for this?" Izuru asks, fidgiting slightly behind his captain.

Before the Captain can reply, another figure appears in front of them.

"I suspected I would find you two together." Gin and Izuru stop, spotting the familiar spiky white hair.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya,"Izuru stutters. "I-"

"Hmmm... it seems out bait worked." Gin says, his grin doesn't faulter.

Teal eyes land on the familiar small body and short orange hair. Suddenly, the air around the three Shinigami drops drastically. Toshiro's eyes harden, his eyes still on Kasai's form thrown over Gin's shoulder.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!"

...'...

**And wahla! hehehe I hate cliff hangers but I can't continue :( I'm sorry guys. I'll try to update later on. (I might be able to, don't expect it tomorrow though!)**

**Love you guys! Please review~!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**SURPRISE! :D I'm updating today for some weird reason :/ My sister was reading through my saved files (since it's her laptop I'm using) and thought that I shouldn't leave guys hanging at where I left you last chappie :3 **

**So… I have a special guest today to help me start off this wonderful chapter… Kisuke Urahara!**

**Kisuke: *smiles weirdly* why thank you anime-chan, I would love to help the girl that hasn't bothered to put me in her story.**

**Me: *Smiles sheepishly* I'm so sorry Ki-Ki! You don't appear in this fanfic… If I do make a sequel… you will definitely be in it since I'm wrapping up the Soul Society arc.**

**Kisuke: *Pulls out fan to hide face* Alright… since you have a stuffed toy that looks oddly like me on your bed, I will do the opening.**

**Me: Thank you, my love!**

**Kisuke: AnimexxFreakxx does not own Bleach characters, only her Ocs. Even though she keeps us in her closet-**

**Me: Alright! Onwards with the story!**

…'…

**No one's P.O.V**

"_**What's your name?" Pretty blue-green eyes look up from the desk to be met with bright amber ones.**_

"_**You want to know my name?" The boy with the teal eyes asks warily, as if questioning the girl's question.**_

"_**Of course!" The girl squeals slightly, leaning forward a little, causing the white haired boy to lean backwards from her close proximity. "Your eyes are so kawaii!"**_

_**The boy's eyebrows furrow. No one has everyone thought his eyes were 'cute' they always thought they were odd and went oddly with his snow white hair. But he answers the girl's question anyway.**_

"_**Toshiro Hitsugaya." To his surprise, the girl grabs his hand and shakes it rather violently.**_

"_**I'm Kasai Yamamoto. This is my last year in this academy. How long have you been in here?" Toshiro tries not to gap open mouthed at how casually the girl just said her name.**_

_**She was the Head Captain's Daughter? This was the girl?**_

"_**It's my first year." The girl's eyes widen.**_

"_**And you're already in the advanced class of the academy? You must be pretty smart then." The girl smiles, leaning her head to the side causing her orange bangs to fall into her face.**_

"_**I guess…"**_

"_**Toshiro,"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Do you mind being my first friend?" Toshiro's teal eyes widen at the request. **_

_**She just met him and she wants to be his friend? He never had a friend, he didn't think Bed-wetter Momo as his friend. She was more of an annoying family member…**_

"_**If you're not going to be this annoying all the time, then I know we'll be best of friends."**_

…'…

"_**What. Did. You. Do. To Her!"**_

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Gin replies, not fazed with Toshiro's outburst of spiritual energy or anger. "I found your little Third Seat all alone locked up in a cell, and I decided to save her."

"I don't believe you." Teal eyes narrow accusingly at the grinning Captain. "I figured you were behind this. Because out of the three, Izuru's cell was the only cell that was opened from the inside. If you didn't want to get caught, you should've been more careful. That was careless, even for you, Gin. Now, put my Third Seat down."

"It's funny that you would accuse me of being careless. When the fact of the matter is I left it that way on purpose so that you'd know." Gin explains, but slowly places Kasai unto the ground.

"It's a good thing I arrived before Momo," Toshiro glares at the captain and reaches for the handle of his Zanpakuto. "I'll kill you before she gets here. That way, your blood will be on my hands."

Toshiro's eyes widen when a figure lands in between the two captains. They widen further recognizing the person.

"Momo, no!"

"I found you," the female says, her head bowed. "Just in time. I'm glad I'm not too late. You even tried to harm Kasai."

"Don't do this, Momo!" Toshiro yells at her, as she faces Gin. "You're no match for him. You'll just wind up dead! Now, stand back, let me handle this!"

Slowly, Momo releases her Zanpakuto and points straight at… Toshiro.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toshiro asks, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm about to take revenge… for Captain Aizen."

…'…

**Kasai's P.O.V**

My eyes snap open and I find myself being cold.

_I don't think like being knocked out twice._

Shaking my head, I sit up to see I am in the opening of part of the Seireitei. Looking to my right, my eyes widen seeing Momo on the floor unconscious.

"Momo!" I yell and run toward her. Pulling her into my lap, I pry her bloody fingers away from her Zanpakuto and then brush her brown bangs away from her face. I'm relieved when I find a pulse, while checking her neck.

"Oh my… Who would have thought the Squad Ten's Captain could be so cruel?" I look up to see Toshiro staring at us as Gin and Izuru stand behind him.

_How hadn't I notice them before?_

"The girl was obviously suffering from emotional distress. So why'd you have to hit the poor little thing so hard?" Gin continues, that sly grin on his face.

_Toshiro did this?_

I stare into his turquoise eyes and I see that they are filled with anger and confusion.

"Toshiro…" I whisper.

"Gin," Toshiro finally says, turning slightly to the fellow captain. "What exactly are you after, Gin? The words you spoke that day, they're etched into my memory. So Aizen wasn't enough for you. You couldn't be happy until you hurt Momo as well.

"You slid your lies into her mind like a dagger," Toshiro continues. "And twisted them until they were so painful that her hands bled from gripping her sword so hard! You kidnapped my Third Seat, harming her. What exactly are you up to?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow you." Gin says.

I watch Toshiro begins to glow.

_He can't! _Softly, I place Momo's head back down on the ground.

"I gave you a warning; If you ever hurt Momo, I would kill you!" Toshiro turns away from me, facing Gin and Izuru, pulling on his Zanpakuto.

Quickly, with the aid of Flash step, I stand in front of the white haired captain, my back to him.

"Kasai-"

I let my eyes land on the fox-faced captain in front of me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you wouldn't take up arm against your own while we're in such drastic times, would you?" I hate turning his words against him, but it's better this way.

"It seems your Third Seat is right, Hitsugaya." I glare at the still grinning captain.

"Leave us, Captain Ichimaru." An eyebrow rises at the command, but soon the captain and lieutenant disappear. A slight wind blows, causing my orange colored hair to flutter around my face.

"Toshiro,"

"What is it?" I turn to see that the captain is staring at me.

"I-" Before I can continue though, my hand moves on its own and covers my mouth, my eyes going wide. Before long, I'm emptying my stomach in the alley nearby.

…'…

"Ugh, put me down!" I yell at the officer.

"But Captain Hitsugaya-"

"I don't care what Toshiro said," I snap, looking at the scared officer as he held me in his hands. "If you value your existence, you'll put me down."

Gulping, he puts me down.

_Wise choice._

"Hmph," I turn away from the sweating officer and walk into Squad Ten's barracks.

_It's awfully quiet…._

The trees' leaves ruffle from the light breeze and I walk slowly to where Toshiro and Rangiku had gone to put Momo down.

After my embarrassing throw up for Kami knows why, Rangiku appears out of nowhere and helps to carry Momo while Toshiro forcefully carried me halfway to the barracks before I just had to vomit again. After much persuasion, I let them go on ahead with Momo but not before Toshiro made one of the officers carry me the rest of the way.

_Idiot… I'm a Third Seat and a Soul Reaper. I don't need __**anyone **__carrying me anywhere._

I stop in my tracks when I see them standing in front of a door.

Walking a little closer, I see that they are staring at Momo as she sleeps in the room.

"What are you doing here, Kasai?" I jump a little as Toshiro turns to look at me.

"I came to see Momo." Stepping inside the room, I stand beside Rangiku.

Just then, the familiar bell like sound comes to my ears.

"A hell butterfly?" Rangiku lets the black butterfly land on her finger. "The following is an urgent message for all Squad Captains and their lieutenants. A change has been made for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. Be advised that this convicted prisoner's execution is set for… twenty-nine hours from now. This decision is final and irrevocable. There will beno further changes to the execution date. That is all."

I become frozen as the hell butterfly disappears, leaving us.

_No…._

"They can't… They cant-"

"Kasai, calm down." Toshiro says calmly. I look at him and he stares right back, his eyes searching mine like before and like before, I wonder for what.

Just like that, he breaks eye contact.

"Captain," Rangiku calls out, following him out of the room. I slowly follow after him.

"The execution," Toshiro says stopping in his walk, his back to us. "And the release of the Sokyoku's power. If Gin really is the one behind this, then there's no way I can just stand by and let his plan go forward."

Rangiku gasps.

"Let's go, Rangiku." Toshiro says. "You know what we have to do. We have to stop the execution."

He begins to walk away again.

"Toshiro," I say, my head lowering, but I know he stopped. "Please… be careful. And don't get yourself in trouble."

"You're not coming?" Rangiku asks. I shake my head. Out of nowhere, something hard hits my head, landing with a clank on the floor.

"OW! Why'd you-" I blink twice, realizing that it was my Zanpakuto that was thrown at me. Picking it up, I smile feeling the electric hum that welcomes me.

I finally look at Toshiro to see him glaring at me.

"What?"

"You should be the last one telling anyone to not get into trouble, clutz." He scoffs. I smile, leaning my head to the side, causing my hair to fall into face.

"You know me too well, Capt'n."

…'…

**Tada! :D theres's some ShiroKas right there for yah!**

**Review~! Caz I'm watching yew~!**

**Love all you readers and followers and favoriters and reviewrs! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Omg! I have missed you guys soooo much! . My first part of exam is finished and it resumes on Tuesday and finally finishes on Friday. So you guys will be seeing me more from Sunday since I have a pool trip planned with the fam :D It seems no one has been reviewing lately :( Please guys! Review for me and give me the encouragement to finish this fanfic and put up another one :) Thanks are going out to the following people who has atleast favourited or followed :D **

**GuyaneseGurl101- Thank you for your review ^_^ And I'm glad you love it. For question... I actually found the picture of Kasai on Google and I tried to find the owner of this amazing drawing but I haven't found the right owner yet! And I actually had planned on making Kasai orange haired for a huge plot part of this fanfic. But you won't see it in this book. It may be the sequel I'm planning on putting up :3**

**Thanks to my new followers and Favoriters! Sorry I'm not putting your names up :( I'm too lazy to do all of that in this chappie and I'm on a tight schedule. Hope this chappie will help!**

**...'...**

**No One's P.O.V**

"There's no doubt, that's his spiritual pressure." Renji Abarai says, staring at the hole in the ground.

"If it is, then let's go." comes another voice beside him. Kasai stares blankly down the hole as Renji glances at her.

_I wonder what's wrong with her. She's never been this serious..._

A few moments ago, the two Shinigami bumped into each other. It seems that Renji had escaped from prison and was here to finish off his Bankai training. When Kasai had asked him to help her find the human, he was a little surprised but agreed.

Renji blows the opening to the place that Kasai finds quite familiar with his Zanpakuto. She doesn't even flinch.

Looking down and spotting the orange haired human, Renji grins.

"I was wondering what you'd be doing holed up in this place," Renji says loudly enough to make Yoruichi and Ichigo to look up. Renji then points at the man clad in black beside Ichigo. "I take it that's the true form of your Zanpakuto there with you."

He then jumps down, leaving Kasai to stare at the hole.

"So you're hiding here secretly training for Bankai, are you? Looks like fun to me. Let me train along with you."

"Renji," Ichigo says, staring dumbfounded at the red haired Shinigami.

Kasai chooses this time to appear, jumping down lithely and landing beside Renji, staring at Ichigo.

"We meet again, human."

Ichigo's brown eyes widen before they narrow in suspicion. "You... I know you. You were at the-"

"You don't need to remind me where I saw you." Kasai cuts him off, walking forward. "I can remember."

Yoruichi moves forward, ready to attack, but Kasai raises her hand.

"I"m not here to harm the human. I just have a question before I choose what I'll be doing." At this, Ichigo frowns slightly.

"How can we trust you?"

Renji snorts. "Trust us, will yah? If Kasai had wanted to kill him, she would've already have done it."

"What's your question?" Ichigo asks, as the girl stops a feet away from him.

He realizes just how small looking she appeared to be. She almost looked the same age as his sisters- Yuzu and Karin- back home, but he wasn't fooled. This Shinigami could be more older than his father- maybe twice his age.

"Were you the one to kill Sosuke Aizen, the Captain of Squad Five?" She finally asks after a beat of silence.

Ichigo blinks twice while Renji's eyes widen. He had not heard that the Captain had died. It must have happened when he was still unconscious.

_That explains her attitude..._

"No, I wasn't." Ichigo answers, staring right into the shorter girl's amber eyes.

"I see..." Kasai breathes in, closing her eyes. When they open again, they are brighter and... happy? "I believe you!"

Ichigo and Renji sweat drop, before the girl grabs onto Ichigo much to his surprise.

"W-What-"

"So, Ichi-nii. How are we going to save Ruki-chan? Are you going to achieve Bankai like what Renji is trying to do? Huh? Huh?" Ichigo stares down at the girl as she babbles on.

_Unbelievable... _Renji stares at the girl, his mouth slightly open.

_She's the same as always... She still can hide her emotions well under that childish facade of hers..._ Yoruichi smiles staring at the small girl as Ichigo tried to pry her off.

...'...

"We're out of time, so I need a place to train." Renji explains. They had finally calmed down, Kasai now sits on a boulder humming as she stares at Renji and the others.

_I'm glad it wasn't the human... Why? I don't know. He intrigues me... I want to know how he made Rukia his friend..._ Kasai's amber eyes shift toward the teenager who now looks at Renji as he explains their sudden appearance.

"What do you mean we're out of time?" Ichigo asks. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well alright," Renji says. "I guess I can at least tell you that much. It's about Rukia's execution... They've changed the time."

"Changed the time?" Ichigo repeats, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Kasai says, looking at Ichigo as he turns to face her. "They changed the date and set it for noon. Noon tomorrow."

Yoruichi gasps while Ichigo just stares eyes wide in shock at us.

"And though I hate to admit it," Renji says after a while. "At my current level, I'm not good enoguh to save Rukia. That's why I came her... to train."

Ichigo glares at Renji, as if he didn't believe him.

"Don't worry about me." Renji assures him. "I don't have any intentions of getting in the way of your Bankai training. In fact, I'm close enough to achieve the Bankai release myself."

At saying this, he let's his Shikai form of his Zanpakuto stretch out alongside him, letting a monkey with a snake as a tail appear.

"So if it's okay with you, I'll do my own thing right here." he adds on.

"You're such an idiot." Kasai sighs, jumping down and flash stepping in front of him. "This is like the third time you asked. If they didn't want you here, they would've said so a long time ago. So, start your damn training."

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Renji snaps, a tick mark on his forehead.. "You should try some training yourself."

"Don't worry about me." Kasai smirks up at him, amusement flashing in her eyes. "I'm going to be fine."

...'...

"Noon tomorrow?" Kasai turns to see Yoruichi's golden eyes are wide. "No. There's no way he can achieve Bankai that quickly."

"Yoruichi-" Kasai stops midway when she sees the blade in Ichigo's hand shatters.

"What? You're just going to give up on me, then?" Ichigo asks, his hair hiding his eyes from everyone's view. "Come on, Yoruichi. You're the one who started me on this training program. It was your idea, so you can't be the first one to quit on it.

"Ichigo, no!" Yoruichi exclaims. "If tomorrow comes and you still can't achieve-"

"We can't waste time worrying about what ifs." Ichigo cuts her off. "Failure is no longer an option. Today, I change the deadline for tomorrow. And the only option is to finish training today."

Kasai's eyes widen when he breaks the handle of the blade, releasing spiritual pressure.

_This amount can almost rival a Captains... No wonder his battle with Kenny was a draw... This human..._

Renji grins at him while his Zanpakuto- Zangetsu- stares blankly at him and Yoruichi wide eyed at the boy.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi says, her eyes still wide.

"I gotta tell yah," Kasai says, a smile on her face. "You really are something else, Ichi-nii."

...'...

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Lying on the concrete floor with her hands over her stomach, Rukia's violet eyes close.

_So tomorrow... I die. _

Her eyes reopen.

_I wonder if before the execution, it would be good to beg for Ichigo's and the others to be able to return to the World of the Living. I belong to the Kuchiki clan after all. They might allow it._

_And Kasai..  
_A sigh leaves the petite girl's mouth. _I know she'll probably with Ichigo by now... Trying to save me... Maybe I should beg for her as well... I'm sure the Head Captain wouldn't kill his own daughter..._

_It seems strange but, even when I heard my execution was set for tomorrow, I wasn't sad. It must be because of the dream I had last night. That dream... about the night I can never forget...  
_

Once again, Rukia Kuchiki lets her eyes close once more as her mind take her back to her dream.

**...'...**

**And I'm cutting it off right here :D My next chappie is going to be mainly about Rukia's memory of Kaien and I will be putting in some Kasai ^_^ and you'll see just how close she was to Kaien. It's going to be a surprise :3 **

**Anyway... I hope you guys review... Further more... I DEMAND YOU REVIEW RIGHT NOW AS YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! :3 Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**Buh- Bye for now my lovies! **


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**OMG! This is so embarrassing! How long has it been since I last updated? Please don't kill me! I have a logical reason; internet access was limited. Okay yeah I could've used a cafe but school only closed Friday and I had a funeral to attend Saturday. And damn! There some good Naruto fanfics out there that they kept me busy :3 Whose read Vapors? or Maybe Deja Vu no Jutsu or Dreaming of Sunshine? You guys should check 'em out!  
**

** I'm dedicating this chappie to my deceased aunt who died on Monday.  
**

**This chappie is for you Auntie Sharon, I'll always love you. The song at the starting is actually her favorite anime song from Bleach; Sakura Biyori by Mai Hoshimura :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**...'...**

**Third Person P.O.V  
**

_"Juuroku de kimi to ai_  
_ hyakunen no koi wo shita ne_  
_ hirahira to maiochiru_  
_ sakura no hanabira no shita de..._"

Orange eyes strayed to stare at the flowers that occupied the green grass that belonged to the hill that they sat upon.

_"Aitakute kakenuketa_  
_ hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_  
_ kouen no sumi futari no kage wa_  
_ ima mo kawaranu mama_..."

Sighing, the female give up on the pretense of singing and glared up at the clear blue sky.

_Where was he...?_

Getting to her feet, the girl's orange hair fell just to her mid back as she glared down past the hill to the housing area known as the barracks for Squad Thirteen. Making up her mind, the girl whose name is Kasai Yamamoto, used flash step and in minutes was walking through the peaceful barracks, ignoring any looks thrown her way she located the familiar spiritual pressure.

A grin lights her childish facial features and the Academy student sprinted toward the location. The sound of the familiar voice makes an evil glint appear in the girl's unusual golden eyes.

"Kaieni~!" She rang out and pushed the door aside, a big grin on her face. Not waiting for a reply, Kasai jumped onto the male's back, much to his annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kasai," the dark haired male known as Kaien Shiba; the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, glared at the giggling girl attached to his back. "It's _Lieutenant_ Shiba."

"Not in my book. You're still the idiot who trains me every seventh day~!" A wicked grin appears on the girl's face seeing the red tick mark appear on the Lieutenant's head as he pushed her off of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the hill waiting for me?" At this, the girl glares up at the tall man.

"You were _supposed_ to be there two hours ago, Senpai." Kaien blinked twice while Kasai stared blankly up at him. "You forgo, didn't you?"

"What? No! No,nothing like that." Laughing sheepishly and avoiding to look at Kasai's suspicious look, Kaien moved to the door. "We have a new officer today, though."

"Really? Who? Do I know them?" Forgetting about why she came for the moment, Kasai quickly follows Kaien out of the room and they begin to walk down the corridors of Squad Thirteen's barracks.

"You might..." Just then, they come on a scene of officers whispering not too far away from a closed door. Getting angry, Kaien quickly orders them away and slides the door open.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Kaien Shiba . Welcome aboard."

...'...

**Rukia's P.O.V**

"Please wait in here for a moment. The Lieutenant will be here shortly." The officer says, smiling a smile that looked slightly fake at me. "Please, make your self comfortable."

"I... um..."

"Yes? What is it?" He asks.

"I'm just another ordinary member in the squad," I say to him. "Please try and treat me the same as everyone else here."

"Why, yes. Yes of course." He replies, the fake smile not faltering. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, he closes the door behind him and leaves chuckling.

Almost immediately, voices of what must be other officers of the squad filtered into the room.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be from the Kuchiki clan."

"Great, just what we need. Another Captain's pet getting treated better than us."

"I heard that she didn't even had to pass the graduation exam to get in to the squad."

"What a joke. And here we gotta bust our butts just to stay out of trouble."

My head lowers, a sigh leaving me.

_It's the same here as everywhere else._

"Hey! What are you lazy bums doing hanging around here? Get back to our posts. All of you!" I look up just in time to see the door slides open.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Welcome aboard." The man salutes me and I stare at him.

"I see... yes sir." I say as he walks into the room.

"What did you just say?" he asks, looking annoyed. "What kind of greeting is that supposed to be?"

He pulls me toward him by my head, glaring at me.

"I am your commanding officer! You are supposed to state your name and 'please to meet you, sir'! What's your name, dammit?!"

"Uh, it's Rukia Kuchiki, sir." I say, staring at the spiky black haired man as he continues to glare at me.

"And?" he prompts, leaning in closer.

"And... I'm pleased to meet you, sir!" I say frantically.

"Alright, you're okay, Rukia." He says, releasing my head with a tap, smiling at me.

Just then, there is loud laughter. Looking around the Lieutenant, I see a small girl wearing the academy clothing as she doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny, Kasai?" Looking back at the Lieutenant, I see he's slightly glaring at the girl.

"You! I like this one, Kai-kun." His eyebrow twitches as he tells her not to call him that, which she ignores and turns to look at me.

"Nice to meet you Ruki-chan! The name's Kasai Yamamoto; fourth year academy student at the Shino academy." I gape at the small girl and quickly move to bow at her.

"It's a h-honor to meet you, Yamamoto-san-" I'm quickly cut off by a loud snort. Looking up in surprise, I see her golden eyes are narrowed slightly.

"Call me Kassie."

After introductions and a slight quarrel between Kasai-san and Lieutenant Shiba, I find myself smiling slightly.

...'...

"So basically Lieutenant Shiba trains you, right?" I ask the orange haired girl as she moves into a stance with the wooden sword in her hand.

"Yep and since he teaches you too, I think it's just right that you had a little practice with me." I nod, picking up the wooden sword from beside me and moving into a similar stance as her.

With a nod, she moves in and we begin. To say that Kasai was good is an understatement. Her sword fighting skills were advanced for just a fourth year academy student. Afterwards, she explains is her morning and afternoon training with 'gramps', who is the Head Captain, so it explains her sword fighting skills.

"Rukia..." Looking to my side to where the academy student was sitting beside me, I look questioningly at her. "You don't mind keeping an eye on Kaien, do you?"

I frown at the girl.

"I mean, yeah I know he's a Lieutenant and all that. It's just that-" Kasai huffs staring up at the ceiling of the room we were practicing in."I have a bad feeling and I want to make sure he'll be alright. You don't have to-"

"It's alright." I smile a small smile at her. "I don't mind."

"Thanks."

...'...

**Kasai's P.O.V**

_That idiot better not be late again today. I swear he does this to annoy me. _

I huff, glaring at the door that leads out of my room. The sound of Shinigami hard at work outside in the barracks of Squad One can be heard while I sit idly on the small bed.

There's a knock on the door and I quickly jump up and run to the door.

"Seriously, Kaien. I thought you forgot to carry me out for lunch. I just entered my last year and you-" I stop myself noticing it's who at the door. "Oh. Ruki-chan, what's up?"

"Kassie..." I frown at the dead look in her eyes.

"You're pale, Ruki. What's wrong-"

"Kaien's dead."

...'...

**Tada! I'm singing like a opera singer here :D hehehe and this is the end to this chappie! I can't believe I'm already at my Twentieth chapter! *Gasps***

**oKAY I HOPE IM GETTING REVIEWS FOR THIS! I will even give each person who reviews a cookie :3**

**Thanks to the following peepz1:**

**Guyanesegurl101: You rock! Seriously, you do. -_- Thank you and I'm glad you love it!  
**

**HunterofComedy: as usual, I love you (not in that way!) Thank you for your review!**

**Flamehog, PinkSakuraFlower1, LITTLE RED FOXX and Aleiaa thanks for all yall words of encouragement! :D**

**See you guys next chapter! Oh! please check out a FMA fanfic I'm working on; Theme for Priscilla Ridley! :*  
**

**You guys are awesome... no really you all are! (To the viewers tooo!) BUH-BYE!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

** Twenty-One **

**(Edited)**

**Well... Isn't this a surprise :3 I'm kinda embarrassed that my updates have been so... late. That's why, I'll try my best and hope to finish this story before 5th August. Why you ask? 'Cause the 5th is my beastie's and she said if I don't finished this story by then, she'll have my head . THE PRESSURE! :D**

**Thanks are going out to my reviewers:**

**Flamehog: Thank you :3**

**WindBlade67: Thanks, I appreciate it very much. And I'm doing fine :) And er... Kasai and Toshiro's relationship... Well that's hard to answer since we all know how Toshiro is . so grumpy and cute :D But I'll try to put more Kasai and Toshiro in. I think this chappie is meant for you though since there will be more Toshiro and Kasai in these last chapters for obvious reasons. **

**Ducky the Insomniac Panda: (COOL NAME BTW :D) Thanks for your condolences :) and Yeah.. You'll be seeing why they are so interested in her later on... maybe in the sequel I'm working on :3 And I'm glad that you liked it ^_^**

**InfiniteHeart: Hope this is what you've been waiting for :4**

**Pryohellgunner: Ah! You agree with me! :3 Yes it's just a filler chappie to keep you guys hanging (sorry for that) and well I wanted to do it 'cause it's really important my readers learn as much of Kasai's past 'cause it's gonna matter in later events ;)**

**ChocolateCandyAnime Lover: Smh. What am I going to do with you, my friend? And of course I hav cookies for you :3 You ate them all out yesterday -_-**

**MYMYTHEGREAT: tHANK YOU :)**

**Hunter of Comedy: Like always, thanks so much for the help. And I'll make sure to put more Kasai and Kaien time in the last chapters and such :) **

**NOT FORGETTING MY BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! AND ALSO ALL OF MY VEIWERS OF THIS STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS ENUH ;) :***

**You guys should probably listen to Lovers by 7 :D for some reason it sounds good with this chappie :4**

**Enjoy~!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"You're leaving too?" I nod and quickly throw myself onto the now relaxing Shinigami.

"Ugh, Kasai!" I giggle and quickly remove my body from him and glance at Yoruichi.

"I have some things to settle with Central Forty-Six." I tell her, and she nods. I look to the scowling Ichigo. "I'll see you later, Ichii-nii?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I giggle once more and make my way to the ladder that Renji had not too long gone up since he had finished his Bankai training.

My hand reaches the first pole when he spoke, "Kasai," Looking slightly to my left to see the orange haired boy staring at me, an unknown expression on his face. "Don't die."

For some reason I snort. "Believe me, Ichigo," I say, climbing up the ladder, my expression becoming serious. "I don't plan on it."

...'...

_The place is so... deserted. _Looking from my position on the top of an unknown building, I stare around the now empty streets of the Seireitei. _Rukia... Please forgive me for this._

My eyes turn away from the huge white building where I had last seen Rukia and turn my attention to North, where _they_ would be. Taking one last breath, I flash step through the Seireitei towards Central Forty-six. The wind blows my short hair behind me with how fast I'm going. This feeling reminds me of playing with Byakuya and Yoruichi a century or so back.

_I haven't moved this fast in such a long time..._

Central Forty-six's huge gate appears and I make a sudden stop. My eyes widen slightly seeing the white gate are opened, but I hesitantly enter and close it behind me. Darkness surrounds me almost immediately upon entering and I quickly make my way down the halls. The eerie silence makes the back of my neck prickle. Even if I haven't been in here before, I know they aren't _this_ quiet.

Making my way toward the steps, I freeze as my eyes widen at the feel of familiar Reiatsu.

"Toshiro!" I quickly run along the stairs, making my way toward the source.

_His Spiritual Pressure has risen. That means he released his Bankai!_

I don't know how long I was running, but I finally find myself in the core of the building. The air has gotten colder and I stare at my Captain's released Bankai. His back was to me, giving me view of the large ice wings and the three ice petals hovering above his head.

"Toshio-" I'm cut off by his stilling form.

_What?_

That is when blood colored my vision.

...'...

It happened too fast for me to see, but now on the ground covered in blood is my Captain... my friend.

"Toshiro!" I scream, running toward him. It's like everything around me didn't matter at that precise moment as I pulled the unconscious white haired boy into my lap. I didn't notice all the dead bodies around me or Momo who lay dying not too far away with blood flowing from a wound inflicted on her stomach.

He's all that I saw. Nothing more... Nothing less. His eyes were close now and I quickly check for a pulse, not bothering to look for his Spiritual Pressure. The slow pulse makes a relived sigh escape my mouth, which sounds like a whimper.

"Kasai? You're here already?" That voice makes me stiffen and I slowly let my eyes leave the unconscious form of Toshiro to look up to see the last person I would believe would be there.

"Aizen?" I whisper, unsure. "Is that... Is that really you?"

A smile graces his lips, as he stares down at me, his glasses glinted from the light coming from the ceiling. "Yes. It's me, Kasai."

That's when I feel more tears slide down my cheeks. "Y-You're alive... Thank God. Who did this? I didn't see..."

I trail off seeing the katana in his hand, fresh blood dripping from it. I feel my throat tighten and my hands begin to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Kasai. But I had to do it." His voice somehow had changed, becoming more sinister.

"Y-you did this?" I whisper, looking at the now dead members of Central Forty-six. My eyes land on Momo's form and I feel my heart begin to move faster, the ringing in my ears makes it hard to hear anything. "Why?!"

"For you." was his reply. I look back up at him, my eyes widen at the cruel smile on his face. "For you to remember _everything_."

...'...

"Don't you think it's a little to early to tell her that, Aizen-san?" My head turns to see Gin standing nearby.

_I hadn't notice him... How?_

The pounding in my head makes me look down at Toshiro in my arms. But instead of seeing him, I see a woman.

_Wh-what is this?_

Her skin is sickly pale, blood splattered across her face, but a peaceful smile is on her face. Her hair is a bright orange, just like mine and I stiffen when her eyes open to reveal gold irises.

"Nee-chan, d-don't cry." Her voice... it's so soft and I hardly hear her, but she smiles brightly before she closes her eyes once again and this time, I know they won't open again.

The scene changes back to Toshiro in my arms and I can feel a emotion bubbling up in the pit of stomach.

It's anger, making me see red as I looked back up at Aizen, I quickly look back down at Toshiro, not liking the feeling. This emotion somehow becomes even more livid as I star at him. It's not anger... no. It's more powerful than that... It's...

_Rage._

"I don't understand what I just saw," I whisper, slipping Toshiro down beside and getting to my feet slowly. "And right now... I don't give a shit."

"Oh really?" I don't look up from the ground to look at Aizen. My hand slowly slips the now humming Denki Kīnzu out of the sheath.

"Yeah... I'm glad you're alive, Aizen. This might sound cliché but; no one. I mean _no one_ messes with my precious people. _Especially _Toshiro." I finally look up and I can feel the crackling electricity of my Reiatsu surround me. "I will kill you for hurting him, Aizen."

Gin chuckles, but moves back slightly. Aizen doesn't make a move, just stares at me amusedly.

"You'll regret everything you did!" I yell, raising my Zanpakuto over my head. "**Electrocute, Denki Kīnzu**."

**...'...**

**MUHAHAHA! :3 I AM A BOSS! But for some reason I didn't like how this turned out :( You guys tell me how you think this was... :/**

**It's short and I'm sorry it felt so rushed . Ugh! These damn plot bunnies! Anyway... I revealed something very important in this chappie (her past). Hope to hear from all of you and I love you all and I 'll try to update before Saturday (can't make any promises though)**

**Dinner time! Who wants Chinese? :3**

**BUH-BYE!~~!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Yaow! Tr88ness! :3 Happy Emancipation Day! I mean... Happy 'Belated' Emancipation Day to all Africans :3 and to all non-Africans of course... can't forget all my viewers tew and all the reviews I got :o I'm near the forty review mark . just one more and I'll make it. I've decided not to make a sequel and just add the other arcs in here. As for the filler arcs... I might do them as side stories . don't know yet! But anyway... Thanks going out to following people!:**

**ChocolateCandyAnime Lover: I'm sorry that was confusing... I hope it'll clear up more in these chapters coming up since I don't know how to fix that to not make it even more confusing.**

**HunterofComedy: I'll buy Chinese just for you, hun :D. Thanks for reviewing all these chapters *tears up* you're like my own beta you know that? Lol and yeah the updating is back on track *determined look* every week-more or so- a chapter is going to be up and ready for all my adorable readers :3**

**Flamehog: *sniffs* don't remind me, hun. I read it *cries till room floods* I love you Toshiro!**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: As always, you make me laugh with your humorous review. Thanks hun and I hope you like it!**

**hellspam: *winks* hope you like it. It took me awhile to figure out her Shikai but I finally did!**

**All my viewers and followers and favoriters, I'm not forgetting you at all. Thanks a bunch and I love each and everyone of you. Yes, even you who skipped this author note :D**

**Oh! You guys should listen to Rain by SID for this chappie for some reason... Enjoy!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"**Electrocute, Denki Kuīnzu.**" I could feel the zanpakuto in my hands being enveloped in crackling electricity. I feel the familiar humming growing louder as my zanpakuto splits. Pulling my hands down, I don't even look at the two familiar thin katana blades. I hear Gin whistles over the crackling coming from Sokudo in my hand. Ajiriti remains silent in my left hand, the golden electricity as always is silent.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Denki Kuīnzu. Have you been training with them often like I told you to, Kasai?" My glare intensifies at the casual tone Aizen speaks with as if we were having a normal spar.

"It's none of your business anymore, _Aizen._" I hiss through my teeth and move into a stance. Aizen just continues to smirk at me, not making a move to hold up the katana in his right hand.

**_"Oh no he didn't hurt my Toshiro!"_ **Sokudo's silver blade crackles even louder and I don't even answer her, but run straight for Aizen. He just stares at me and I grit my teeth, bring up the two blades up. But I blink seeing him disappear when I move to slash at him with Sokudo.

"You've gotten slow, Kassie-chan." I stiffen and quickly let Ajiriti over my shoulder to block the move aimed for my left shoulder. I spin around and move to counter, but feel a sting on my stomach. I don't register the cut and continue to aim hits at the brown haired man, each one he dodges. "You can do better. Come now, Kasai."

"Shut up!" I growl, pointing Sokudo at him. "Denki shokku!" Silver electricity shoots out from the white handled blade toward Aizen. My eyes narrow when he just knocks it to the left, and it quickly shoots through the wall leaving a wide hole.

_How did he just knock that away like it was nothing?_

"Your silver blade, Sokudo, is made for speed and attacks while your golden blade in your left hand, Ajiriti, is used for defense and power. Am I not right, Kasai?"

_**"This bastard knows how to talk too much. I say we burn that smug mouth off his face."**_Sokudo hisses in my head.

_**"Be quiet,**__**Sokudo."**_comes Ajiriti's calm monotone voice.

"I said..." I growl, feeling my Rieatsu rise even higher. "...To shut up!"

"Aren't you a feisty one." Gin muses, but I don't even look at him and run at Aizen once more. But once again, he disappears before I can land a hit.

"Like I said, Kasai," he murmurs and this time when I stiffen I can't move by the sudden release of powerful Rieatsu. "You're moving too slow."

And that's when he cuts me down in one swipe. My vision immediately goes black.

...'...

I shoot up, eyes wide. Almost immediately, pain erupts from my stomach.

"Kasai-san, be still. You have suffered-" I cut Isane off, and get to my feet.

"Where's Denki?" I whisper.

"Third Seat-"

"Let her be, Isane." comes a voice. I look around to see the Captain of Squad Four, Unohana, tending to Toshiro and Momo. "Here's your zanpakuto, Kasai."

"Thank you." I walk over to the dark haired lady and collect the now sealed Denki Kuīnzu and grip in my hands while I tried to ignore the pains on my stomach.

"He's gone to the Sokyoku hill." I look at her and nod. "Isane, connect to everyone..."

I don't listen to her and instead concentrated on the hill.

"Electrocute, Denki Kuīnzu." I murmur and almost immediately, the zanpakuto reforms into the two separate blades. This time, I look at them as the wind around begins to become static; Sokudo's blade resembles Rukia's though it's blade is dark silver and the ribbon at the end is silver, but the handle is a pure white. Ajiriti's blade on he other hand is gold, the handle yellow with golden lines running horizontally across it. A gold bell is attached to the butt of the handle with a gold chain.

They are pretty... and powerful. I could already feel Ajiriti and Sokudo trying their best with the bandaged wounds on my stomach

I take a breath before reciting, "Joō no denki supīdo." The air around me becomes static and taking another breath, I run toward the Sokyoku hill.

In under two seconds, I am standing on the famous hill and I stare at he scene before me. Ichigo and Renji lay on the grassy ground with blood splattered everywhere around them. But that wasn't what made me cry out Aizen's name.

Said man holds Rukia by her throat and smirking down at Renji. Slowly, he looks up at me and just stares at me passively.

"I see your wounds didn't stop you, Kasai. Such a shame. I didn't want to hurt you too." I ignore his words.

"Put Rukia down." Rukia's wide purple eyes stare pleadingly at me to not move, but I ignore her also. Gripping my blades tighter in my hands, I let my glare turn to Ichigo who was staring at me wide eyed. "Weren't you and that baka suppose to protect Ruki-chan? You told me you would save her, but I guess I have to save all three of your sorry asses."

"Kasai," he whispers. Renji doesn't even look away from Aizen.

Gritting my teeth, I move toward Aizen, but Gin appears out of nowhere his blade raised to counter mine.

"Na ah, Kassie-chan~" My glare returns and this just makes his grin widen as I press the two blades against his.

"Move, Gin." I say through my teeth.

"Sorry. But I can't." he pushes away from my blades to give us some space, but I don't wait for that. Almost immediately, I attack him. I have never fought with the silver haired Captain, but no excuses now.

"I have to save them!" I slash at him with Sokudo, which he dodges effortlessly before he moves to attack. I barely dodge the fast blade by bending backwards, and the blade cuts off a piece of orange hair.

"Whoops." he grins and I quickly move away from him, but then he begins to move faster, making it harder to land a blow or avoid his blade.

_I can't let him stop me from saving her. _My eyes glide toward Rukia and Aizen to see the small girl watching me with wide eyes, clearly worried sick. I hold back a snort. _She should be more worried about herself._

"Now, now, Kassie-chan, never take your eyes away from your opponent." And he moves in to strike, but something blocks him, a blade at his throat. I look up to see Rangiku behind him, her katana hovering at his neck.

"Sorry, Captain." he says with a grin. "But it seems I've been caught."

That's when everyone started to appear and I watch as Captain Komamura without his head guard glare at Tousen, who has also betrayed. Even Yamamoto appears and stares at Aizen who had let go of Rukia who now sports a hole in her chest as he held a glowing orb in his hand as Yoruichi and Soi-fong's blades are at his neck.

Anger rises and my Rieatsu spikes as I walk toward him, but am stopped by someone.

"Daimon," I stare at his hand that has held onto my right hand. He stares passively at the gathering Shinigami.

"You're hurt already, Third Seat Yamamoto. Don't engage in anymore fighting." I glare at him, but he doesn't flinch like I intended him to.

"I'm so sorry to do this." comes Aizen's voice and I snap my head toward him. Yoruichi jumps away, yelling for Soi-Fong to move also.

I watch as beams of yellow light envelope the three traitorous Captains. I rip my hand away from Daimon and run toward Aizen, his eyes look me over and I watch as he removes his glasses and flicks back his brown hair. I stop in my tracks beside someone, but I don't notice them.

I look up at the tear in the sky where Menos Grande appeared, my hands shaking at the sight.

"Kaname!" Yells Komamura somewhere behind me. "Come back! Have you forgotten? You once told me why you became a Soul Reaper! Wasn't it for your friend who lost their life?! Wasn't it to carry out justice? Where is your sense of justice now?! Cause I can't see it!"

The tanned skinned man looks at the wolf like Captain. "I thought I made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path, and that path is with the least amount of blood: justice is always there. And the path I follow... is justice."

Finally, the person beside me talks.

"You've joined the Menos ," Jushiro exclaims, looking toward Aizen. "Why would you do that?"

Aizen's eyes never leave mine and I glare up at him as he smirks before looking to Jushiro. "You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood on the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled.

" From now on, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, Soul Reapers and good bye, Ryoka boy. Even I have to admit,for a human, you were quite amusing." He then looks away from Ichigo and smirks at me once more. "Kasai, good bye... for now."

...'...

**OH MY GOD! THOSE FIGHTING SCENES WERE A PAIN THE ASS! Hope you guys enjoyed this nice LONG chappie I MEAN IT'S MORE THAN 2,000 WORDS! :3 You better... I love you all... Now for some translating~!**

**Denki K**uīnzu- Electric Queens****

****Sokudo- Speed/ Velocity  
****

****Ajiriti- Power/ Agility ****

****Denki shokku- Electric Shock  
****

****Joō no denki supīdo- Queen's electric speed  
****

****Thumbs up for Google Translate! What would us fanfiction writers of Japanese stories do without you?****

****BUH-BYE MY LOVIES!****


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**And umm... well... what can I say? The last chapter before the new arc (Arrancar arc)... Yeah.. That's about it. I'm in one of those awkward predicaments where my parents are watching everything I type while I sit here (awkwardly) typing away and they're asking me what's the word 'Arrancar' mean smh. **

**Anyway... thanks are going out to all my reviewers... I'm not really in the mood to elaborate my thanks so I'm sorry for all of you but it's only in this chapter. My parents are really... weird right now. Eh...Thanks guys (You know who you are) :3 **

**oH... p.s: I HIT THE FORTY MARK! WOI! *does weird dance* Thanks guys again and I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I'm working on improving chapter twenty-two to make it not sound rushed...**

**PPS: The first piece is actually a memory of Kasai and Kaien :3**

**Enjoy~!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

**Two days later...**

_"How's the friend making coming along?" I look up to see Kaien staring down at me. I scoot down for him to take a seat before answering. _

_"I don't need friends. I told you that already-" I'm cut off by him smacking me across the head "Ow! What's that for, you baka?!"_

_"You stupid idiot," I blink at his serious tone. "You need friends. And I mean other than me and Yamamoto-taicho."_

_"But-"_

_"Just give it a chance. You're going to find out that having friends means that you actually trust people, Kasai. I thought you wanted people to do that; trust you."_

_...'..._

_I hate hospitals._

I glower at the beeping machine beside Toshiro's bed and quickly close the door behind me and carefully take a seat beside him.

Even two days after Aizen and the others' betrayal, I can't seem to cope with the loss of them. I wasn't particularly close to Gin or Tousen, but I had my respects for the two of them. But Aizen was a whole different story.

Tears prick the corner of my eyes as I sit cross-legged on the hospital bed beside the still unconscious Toshiro. His familiar white hair pastes to his forehead and he sports a scowl, that I twitch to remove from his face.

After the whole... whatever it was two days ago, Unohana has been treating him along with Momo and the others that were injured. But Momo was worse off than him. My hands grip the white sheet and I push back the tears. I've never cried. Never. So I'm not about to. Ever since Toshiro has been unconscious, I've been sneaking out of my own hospital bed, and coming over here just to be next to someone familiar.

I didn't want to bother Rangiku, she looked close on the verge of tears with what happened. Rukia I couldn't find and Renji... well he's a baka and I'm in no particular mood to argue with him. I could always visit Byakuya though... I need to see him.

"You should be in bed." I look up at the door to see Unohana standing her hands laced in front of her and giving off that peaceful air. I smile a small smile, before it slips. "He's going to be fine. You should be worrying about your own wounds."

At the mention of them, I look down and touch my bandaged stomach and wince at the touch. I was pretty banged up, and I was surprised that I didn't fall over during the fighting. Just goes to show how adrenaline can be a killer.

"I can't worry about my own wounds when my Captain and closest friend was injured, Unohana-san." I whisper, my eyes gliding back to soft chuckle makes me look up to see the Captain of Squad Four laughing, her hand covering her mouth.

"What they say is true about you, Kasai." For some reason, my face heats up.

"W-what-"

"It's as clear as day. You can see it all over your face." The blush reddens and I flap my hands.

"What are you t-talking about?" I stop suddenly as my face contort into pain and I grab my stomach. The amusement leaves Unohana's face and she walks over and quickly moves my hands and guides me to my feet.

"You need to rest, Kasai."

"But-" I cut myself off seeing the look on her face and quickly make my way to my room.

It's best not to argue with Unohana when she has that look on her face.

...'...

**The day after that...**

"Oi!" I turn around to see Ichigo stop few yards away from me. I smirk up at the scowling teen.

"Hi, Ichii-nii. What can I do for you?" He glares at the name, but decides to let it go.

"We're leaving today and I wanted to say good bye." I blink twice up at the teen, who looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks from my staring.

_Well isn't he weird one. I've barely known him for two weeks... Maybe it's my constant teasing._

I don't let my brooding show when a knowing grin creeps onto my face.

"Why, Ichigo. Have you fallen for me already?" At this, his face goes completely red.

"W-what?! D-don't sprout nonsense like that, Kasai!" I giggle at the teen who looks like a red tomato.

"This isn't the last time you'll b seeing me, Ichigo." He looks at me surprised by my using his name.

"Oh yeah?" I nod, and an evil though crosses my mind and walk close to him and quickly kiss him on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Ichii-nii." His face goes flow blown red and I laugh and quickly flash step away from him.

"OI! KASAI! G-GET BACK HERE!"

...'...

My hand hesitates on knocking on the door.

"If you're going to stand outside all the time, Yamamoto, it's best that you just return to your own hospital room." I scowl ad open the door to see a pair of dark eyes connect with mine.

"i see you're as smug as ever." Byakuya's eyebrows raise up.

"I'm not being smug. Maybe you should go get a dictionary if you can't read emotions properly."

"Why you little-" He sighs and sits up and smirks slightly at me and immediately my anger evaporates.

"You told Rukia, didn't you?" I say rhetorically. As harp nod is my answer and I give him a smile.

"It's about time you did." He only glares at me slightly before letting his eyes settle on my stomach. I wave at him to get his attention.

"Nothing too serious." His face remains blank.

"It doesn't seem so to have you holed up in the hospital for so long." I shrug. "Maybe it has to do with you getting away every time you're supposed to be in your room resting. I heard that Unohana had to sedate you when you got away yesterday."

"I had a perfect cause for doing that!" I protests. "Ichigo and his friends were leaving. I couldn't just let him go without saying goodbye."

"You're an idiot." Byakuya deadpans. I glare at him.

"Oh yeah? And you're a pompous aristocratic brat!"

Yeap, we're back to normal now.

...'...

**One week after that...**

"You really should rest." I sigh and don't even look around to see it's who. The beautiful view of the sun setting has all my attention. I don't even look when the familiar blonde haired boy sits beside me.

"Takumi, when did you get back?" Said boy 'hmmed' and brought a foot up and rests his head onto it.

"Just this morning. I heard what happened." I stay quiet, my attention never leaving the orange-purplish sky. "It's quite saddening that we lost three Captains. Especially Aizen-san."

My head whips to the side and I glared at the boy, whose green eyes widen at the glare.

"You still address him like that?" I hiss through my teeth. "He's a traitor. All three of them."

His expression returns to the same laid back one I know, and he sighs. "Sorry, love."

My eyebrow twitches at the familiar nickname.

"Ow!" He holds his head and scowls at me. "What'd you hit me for?!"

"Your pervy ways haven't subsided from your month long mission, has it." He grins and I roll my eyes as he wags his eyebrows at me.

"You know you love it when I-"

"Don't even continue that sentence, you perv." I mutter getting to my feet. He blinks up at my now standing position questioningly.

"If you came here it either means gramps is calling me or you just want to fatigue me." Takumi sighs, getting to his feet.

"Seem's so. Head Captain wanted to talk to you about what happened three weeks ago." I sighed. Even after all this confusion, he's still requesting to see me. Not caring about what had happened when he had blantanedly stated that he chose the Central Forty-six over his own- well adopted- daughter. But, my anger had subsided on the old man. He's always going to be that cold, distant man that only cares about the law.

Sometimes I wonder who is Byakuya's real grandfather.

"Yamamoto-sama should be in the regular training room." Takumi states while we stand in front of Squad One's barracks. I nod before hesitantly making my way toward the room where I usually trained every morning. The routine had stopped ever since Ichigo's arrival and well, I just didn't want to face the old man after nearly crying- well _crying_\- in front of him and Chojiro.

"Come in." comes the voice from inside. Sliding the shoji door open, I'm surprised to see the old man holding a wooden sword in his hands. "Retrieve a bokken and get into stance."

My body responds immediately to the authoritative voice from all the times spent practicing Zanjutsu under him. Going to the far corner of the room, I pick up the first wooden sword from the rack and quickly got into stance in front of him. Right away, he begins to attack and I try my best to block the attacks.

_Is this what he called me here for? To train?_

"Have any more memories resurfaced after the incident with Sosuke Aizen?" I'm surprised by his question, making him take advantage of my distraction to land a blow to my shoulder. And must I say it's very painful. He never has gone easy on me.

"I've been having snippets when asleep. But no solid memory." I murmur, dodging an attack and releasing one of my own. It was true. Every night- almost every night- I would have some weird dream of watching parts of events unfold in front of me. Not anything deadly. More like happy events from the happy mood that came with the dreams. "Is that what you called me here for, old man?"

I wasn't the least bit surprised that he knew of the incident in Central Forty-Six. I bet he knows allot about me and isn't letting out anything. This angers me to an extent, almost blinding my tactics from my mind to keep from allowing another blow to hit me.

Notice keyword; _almost._

He doesn't respond, but stops attacking abruptly. Slowly, I lower the sword and glare at him.

_How dare he know something about my past and not tell me? I have the right to my own memories!_

As if sensing my thoughts, he looks at me- well his version of looking since he always has his eyes closed for some freaky reason.

"I cannot tell you of your past. You must regain them on your own." I'm about ask why, when he continues. "Telling you of your past may endanger yourself and others around you."

I let my mouth shut and I stare at him in confusion.

_How?_

But the man quickly changes the topic.

"You have an assignment." I raise an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't Toshiro be telling me this?" Said Shinigami had woken up sometime last week after I had checked out and immediately began to work again, much to Rangiku's and my disapproval.

"It doesn't matter." is his answer and I shrug, awaiting the assignment. "Rukia Kuchiki is not able to return to the Living World and I appoint you, Kasai Yamamoto to take over her duty until further notice."

...'...

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! ONE LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS :3. It's like a filler chapter before we move along to the next arc and i hope it was alright :/ As always... I HOPE BYAKUYA OR ANYONE DIDN'T SOUND OOC .  
**

**OH! Takumi is actually another one of my Oc's (if you hadn't noticed) and yeah... I'm making him look like a perv :3 Do you like him so far? Oh! Daimon will not be forgotten :3 yOu'll see more of him too. **

**I even gave away Kasai's oblivious crush on Shiro :3 though she herself is kinda dense on the topic:3 **

**Reviews are love and I would LOVE to hear from each and everyone of you. Yes you who are either reading this AN or skipping it -_-**

**Love you lots!**

**BUH-BYE!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

**Ah... Who missed me? :3 OMFG! It's been a busy week! The birthday bash on the 5th and then my sister had to steal the laptop and take it somewhere only God will know *rolls eyes* I still love her though... Anyway... Sorry for the long wait my lovies but I was incredibly busy with Camp ^_^ Yep! Camp and guess whose birthday is today?**

**MINE! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY TO ME~! I even got the coolest gift from the coolest sister ever; THE RED EDWARD ELRIC HOODIE! EPPP! *MAJOR FANFGIRLING*! lol and yes at 8 in the night while in bed (caz I'm sleepin early for some wierd reason) I'm wearing the coat. I even dressed just like him today; had my hair in a braid (even if its brown) with my cute bang and black pants with gloves :3 Best birthday ever! Tomorrow is the party and you all are invited :D!**

**Wow the new arc... I always wanted to know what I would do with Kasai during the Arrancar arc! **

**Now... Thanks are going out to the people who all reviewed:**

**HunterofComedy : No! You guys got it wrong *smiles sheepishly* She's not gonna cut out Rukia's screen time, I swear! I love Rukia ALLOT! You'll understand what I'm doing in this chappie. And I understand, I'm trying to follow the Manga as much as possible since I'll be changing up some things :3 Thanks baba!**

**pryohellgunner: lol yeah... My parents are weird like that and I'm glad you liked it :)**

**ChocolateCandyAnime Lover: Yay! You noticed Takumi ^_^! Yes, he's going to be my own perverted Oc :3 Yeah, I'm not good with fighting scenes and romance ones... They're just so... FRUSTRATING! . **

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Aw. Thanks hun :)**

**And the guest!**

**All my reviewers that made me pass the 10,000 viewers thingy I LOVE YOU ALL! Now have 51 Favs and 56 followers ^_^ thanks all of you! **

**Opening theme: Yui- Again**

**Closing theme: Lil'B - Tsunaida te kara**

**Enjoy~!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

It feels so... _good._ No noise about the attack that happened a while ago, just peace and quiet.

I sigh as I sit, my feet swinging back and forth on the edge of the walk way outside of my room watching as my fellow Shinigami begin to fix the Seireitei. It's only been two months since Ichigo and his friends had returned to the World of the Living from the Bounts attack. Somehow, I miss the scowling boy.

"What are you doing, Yamamoto?" comes an annoyed voice. Looking up, I smile sheepishly at the piercing gaze of Toshiro.

"Just... relaxing." I answer him. A wind blows causing my hair to blow into my face. Closing my eyes, I reminisce the feel of the cool breeze on my skin.

My eyes snap open when I feel someone sit beside me.

"Toshiro," I say in surprise and then smirk. "If you wanted to laze around with me, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up." he grunts out, before looking at me. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"What? Can't wait to get rid of me?" I glare at him when he mutters something close to 'You have no idea'. "I leave in the morning."

He stays silent, letting his gaze return to the view of the sun setting. Sighing, I also look back to the receding sun.

"Be careful." I jump at the sudden sound of his voice, but not that it just startled me. It was soft, almost a whisper. Looking over, I see he has vanished.

"Have I ever not been careful?" I whisper to the vacated seat beside me.

With my arms wrapped around me, I find myself wandering the Seireitei.

_"How long do I have to stay in the Living World?"_

_"Until Rukia gets better. You can do this for her, right?"_

I sigh and look up at the half moon above me, biting my lip.

"Right now, Jushie, I think I might just not be right to fit that job." My voice is soft, but loud enough in the silent night.

...'...

After my little wandering spree, I find myself back in Squad Ten's barracks heading to my room. Toshiro had given me the day off from work- which Rangiku was jealous of. Somehow, I stop in front of his door to his own quarters.

Ever since his incident, I've been stopping right at his door just staring at it. Not entering it or anything, just staring at the wooden door that leads to his very clean and organized room. Not feeling his spiritual pressure sends my heart racing and quickly I try to find it.

I almost collapse in relief finding it in the direction of the office.

"Kasai?" Turning around, I find a very confused Daimon staring at me. "What are you doing-"

"Oh Daimon! I've been looking all over for you!" As usual as I latch onto his arm, the Sixth seat's face begins to turn red. "Do you have a fever or something?"

A loud laugh behind me makes me spin around to glare at the culprit.

"Third Seat Usui," comes Daimon's stunned voice. I just continue to glare at the blonde haired idiot.

"Well, I never thought you could be more thick headed than you really are, Kasai." A growl comes from me as I lunge at Takumi, who just easily dodges. "You're cute when you're angry, you know."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm just about to get even more cuter." I snarl and lunge once more at him, this time I catch him off guard and I land on top of him. A smug grin splits across my face. "Got you."

"Kasai you dog. I didn't think you were _that _type of girl. But I don't mind doing it right here." It's his turn to smug as my face becomes red.

"Usui!" I yell and begin to strangle him.

"K-kasai, I-I-"

"Not now, Daimon. I 'm going to kill this pervert!"

"Would you kill him somewhere else rather in front of my quarters, Yamamoto?" comes an annoyed voice. "You'll get blood all over my only way in or out of it."

Grumbling, I get to my feet and begin to walk away, not even looking at Toshiro. "I'm going to bed. Got a busy assignment to get on with, see you guys later."

...'...

**Ichigo's P.O.V (Two days after that)**

_I'm going to kill that man sooner or later.  
_

Grumbling, I rub the back of sore neck and slide the door to my class open. Thanks to a certain _dad_ I was an hour late and arrived during break time. I seriously will kill him if he doesn't stop all those violent greetings. I mean who kicks their son awake and then unleashes punches like crazy while they just got up.

_I mean really?_

"Ichigo~!" As usual, I let my right hand connect with the idiotic Keigo as he comes sprinting towards me. And like usual, he ends up on the floor.

"Morning, Ichigo." I look up and the scowl on my face softens slightly at the distracted expression on Mizuiro's face as he texts away on the ever present phone in his hands.

"Morning, Mizuiro. What did I-"

"Ichii-nee!" comes a familiar voice. A flash of orange is my only warning before I land on the floor. Ignoring the pain coming from my back and head, I stare up at the person who had landed on top of me.

There straddling me with a big grin and shoulder length familiar orange hair and bright golden eyes is-

"K-kasai? What are you doing here?" I asked, confusedly. Said girl's grin widens.

"I'm attending school with you, silly!"

"No fair! How comes Ichigo gets straddled by the new hot transfer student and not me?!" comes Keigo's voice behind us.

"I believe it's because you're just not 'hot girl's' type." replies a calm Mizuiro.

Realizing my predicament, my face becomes bright red which I notice makes Kasai giggle.

"G-get off of me!" I quickly shrug her off and get to my feet. Kasai pouts up at me.

"Aw, Ichii-nee. Didn't you miss me at all?" I scowl down at her but she gets up. I notice that she's wearing the female uniform which consists of pleated skirt and white shirt- which was not tucked in- with thigh high black socks and shoes.

_She looks so... normal like this._

"Ichigo, stop staring at Yamamoto-san and explain why you know her." I don't have to look up to see Tatsuki has appeared beside Kasai.

"It's 'cause I'm his cousin!" Kasai exclaims smiling at Tatsuki. "And call me Kasai, Tatsuki-chan."

My mouth drops open but I quickly shut it as Orihime, Chad and Uryuu appear joining our little group gathering.

There is a collective of _WHATS _from Keigo, Tatsuki and half the class who were listening in. Kasai vigorously nods her head and from the look Uryuu was giving her, I get the feeling he already knew about this 'plan' Kasai had come up with along with Orihime and Chad since they didn't seem surprised at all.

"Well they do have the same shade of hair..." Tatsuki grumbles, not looking convinced entirely but before the karate champion can say anything, the bell goes signaling break was over. Everyone quickly got to their seats but I quickly grab the back of Kasai's shirt and whispered into her ear.

"We'll talk later. And _please_ let this just be some Soul Reaper check up and not some full blown mission."

...'...

**Wah-la!**

**For some reason I didn't like how this chappie came out :/ Anyway... FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST MARATHON`! :3 I just love my new signed coat which was signed by THE Vic Mignogna. Okay now I'm bragging but I can't help it!**

**Happy Birthday to me! Love you guys!**


	26. Chapter Twenty- Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**With a glass of coke I write this chapter for you guys :3**

**:o Wow... I'm near the 60 review mark ^_^ Thanks guys... Who reviewed, followed, favorited and viewed. All of you rock :) **

**Oh and Kasai; She really isn't a kid. You need to understand that even though Kasai looks like Twelve/ thirteen year old she really is VERY old. You remember that arc with the bratty girl from Soul Society who looked like Yuzu's age? Can't remember her name and right now too lazy to look for her. Its a filler arc anyway she got into the same class as Ichigo even though she looked like a kid who just reached Twelve. Hope that clears up that!  
**

**Oh and 'Ichi-nee' is exactly what I meant :3 Kasai is a real tease :3**

**And THIS IS A KASTOSH STORY! Meaning Toshiro and Kasai are going to be a couple... sometime in the near future :D And Kasai just likes to tease like a I said earlier. **

**Enjoy~!**

**Warning this chappie is a set of scenes in different places! **

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"So you're Kisuke." I mumble looking the hatted figure up and down, my hands behind my back.

"Aw. Kasa-chan, you can't remember little ole me but you can remember Yoruichi? That's unfair." I stop and look up at the man. His familiar face is hidden by the bucket hat but his blonde hair stuck out.

"Ah. Ero-sensei!" At this, he pouts. It was the middle of the night but the lights to the human shop were on. I push past Kisuke and walk into what seems to be his home behind the shop. I find Yoruichi- in her cat form- asleep on the tatami. "You know why I'm here, right?"

"Of course."

...'...

"That's why you're here?" I roll my eyes at the criticizing look that Uryuu gives me.

"Yep. Don't worry, quincy boy. I'll be long gone by the end of this month. Hopefully." I look away from the frowning dark haired boy and look around the 'classroom'. The room itself was the size of my room with chairs and tables along with the left side with windows.

"A-ano," I look to the timid looking girl beside him who I remind myself is Orihime. "So you will be taking Rukia's assignment for a while, Kasai-san?"

"Kasai," I mumble and nod. "Yeah."

"Do you have a cover?" Chad asks. This time, I have to look up at the dark skinned human.

"Cover?"

"What he means is do you have a reliable back-story? Not all humans are stupid enough to just think that you'll pop out of nowhere." Uryuu adjusts his glasses and sighs.

"Yeah. I got one."

...'...

"So? Why are you here?" I don't even look to Ichigo who sat beside me. At the moment we were on the roof of the school since it was the most convenient place to talk.

The wind blows the short orange hair into my face and I brush it away, still looking down at the busy looking forms below.

"I already-"

"Enough with the crap about you being here to 'help' Rukia out, Kasai. I'm not stupid." I finally look at the boy and smirk.

"You're right. You're slightly above stupid."

"Oi!"

I can't help but laugh slightly, before it quickly turns to a sigh. "You're right. I'm here to investigate."

"Investigate what?" I shake my head at the curious look the boy sends me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Ichi-nee."

"I'M NOT A GIRL, YOU IDIOT!"

...'...

My first day at the school finally comes to a end and I end up walking beside Ichigo. With my hands behind my head, I stare up at the cloudless sky and hum.

The World of the Living sure changed allot. It's been close to three decades since I visited and they didn't have 'cellphones' back then.

It's a quiet comfortable walk between the two of us, but of course Ichigo has to break it with his questions.

"So... where are you sleeping?" That's when i noticed we had stopped and we were in front of what seems to be his home with a sign that read Kurosaki Clinic. I blink up innocently at him.

"At you of course. Rukia already give me permission to sleep in your closet."

"RUKIA DOESN'T OWN MY CLOSET! H-HEY! DON'T JUST WALK INTO MY HOUSE!"

I giggle as I kick off my shoes and rush into the home. The silence tells me no one is home at the moment and I quickly dash up the stairs, passing a huge poster with a pretty woman on it. Following the directions Rukia give me, I find Ichigo's room out of the four rooms upstairs.

I kick open the door and look around.

"Rukia~! Hey! You're not Rukia!"

"Huh?" I look down to see a lion teddy bear staring up at me. I quickly grab it and squish it against me. "Kawai! Ichigo, you didn't tell me you had a mod soul. And a cute one at that!"

"I'm in heaven!" comes the voice of the teddy bear and I giggle like a little girl lifting the teddy bear up to meet my eyes.

"I suggest you put that pervert of a teddy bear down." I look to Ichigo and pout.

"I'm not a pervert!" yells the teddy bear.

"Yeah! He's an adorable, cute teddy bear! What's your name, teddy bear?" There are sparkles in his eyes as he looks to me again.

"Kon is the name, my loli!" I 'awed' at him before hugging him again.

"You know, Ichigo. If you want a hug all you have to do is ask." I say in a teasing tone.

"Who said I wanted a hug anyway?!" His face a slightly red. "And what are you still doing in my house!"

...'...

"I see..." I murmur into the phone, staring down at the make-shift bed located in Ichigo's closet that I sat on.

"I'm sorry, Kasai. But I can't help you." I rub my temples at the sound of Akon's voice. "That information is confidential."

"I understand, Akon-kun. I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's alright, Kasai. I'll see you when you return from your mission." The phone goes dead and I sigh.

_Not even the Third Seat of Squad Twelve can help me._

I slide the door open and stare at a sleeping Ichigo. I move to the window which I open and jump out of. The cold night's air meets me and I can't help but close my eyes as I land lightly on my feet in front of Ichigo's home.

My eyes look up to catch sight of the moon. The silver round object is the only thing in the dark sky.

_I'll just have to find out on my own._

...'...

"What is that on your uniform?" I ask looking over to Ichigo who walks beside me. The faintness of spiritual pressure coming from it...

"Huh? Oh it's suppose to be some lucky charm my dad sewn onto my uniform." Ichigo mutters fingering the red bag with his left hand as his left held his school bag.

"You know, I'm gonna have to meet your dad since I'm staying in his house and all." I murmur, putting a thoughtful look onto my face.

"Now you think of that."

The busy noise coming from the corridor of the school greets us as we walk into the school.

"Hey, good morning, Ichigo and Kasai." I look up to see Mizuiro that's in our class. I smile at him.

"Morning." I say.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ichigo asks, stopping in front of him.

The sound of footsteps heading our way makes me look up to see Keigo running towards us at top speed.

"Ichigo~!" My eyes widen when Keigo lands onto the floor after being knocked out by Ichigo's arm.

_That alone knocked him out?_

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking down at him.

"He'll be fine." Mizuiro smiles down at Keigo. "I see you have found a nice spot on the floor."

"I-I need first aid." comes Keigo's pained reply.

I shrug, and run to catch up with Ichigo who has continued to walk on ahead since Mizuiro was handling Keigo.

"What a nut. I don't know why he keeps trying that trick. It'll never work." I giggle as we enter the class to see the others have already arrived.

"Hi, Ichigo and Kasai! Good morning!" Orihime calls, waving at us as we come to stand beside them. Chad grunts as Uyruu makes a smart ass comment toward Ichigo. But my body stiffens.

_That spiritual pressure... It's familiar..._

"Aw. You're all standing around like you're in some secret club and I'm not allowed to join it! Even Kasai's in it and she's new!" Keigo yells, comic tears in his eyes but I ignore him as I head for the door.

"Kasai," I stop but don't turn to face Ichigo and the others. "Where are you going?"

"I- I just need to check something." I murmur. I don't wait for his reply and dash out of the classroom.

...'...

_I know that Spiritual Pressure..._

I push through the humans around me, shoving some when they don't move fast enough and find myself outside. Half the teenagers have already disappeared, leaving the big lawns of the school nearly empty.

"My, my, my," I stiffen at the voice. "Isn't it little ol' Tanki."

I spin around and my eyes widen at the sight of the familiar figure.

Even with his blonde hair cut so short and most hidden under the weird looking hat, I'd know that ever smiling person.

"C-Captain Hirako." I stutter out. I can feel my knees shaking slightly.

_He's-_

"Oi! Don't get all teary and soft on me now." He glares at me, but it isn't a hard glare more like a soft glare you would give to your children. "What? You gonna stand there and won't give me a hug?"

I don't hold back as I launch myself into my ex-Captain's arms.

"You're a-alive... How...? I thought..."

"Hey now, I'm alive, aren't I?" He grunts out and gently pushes me back and I see the grin on his face."You're the same short stack like I remember though, Tanki."

At this, I hit his head and glare up at him. "Shut up."

He ruffles my hair but looks to the left and following his gaze I see that it's Ichigo in his Soul Reaper garbs.

I sniff the air and catch a faint scent of a hollow. Shinji begins to walk away, and I follow after him.

"Where are you going?" I ask, warily.

"Just going to check out this... Ichigo."

...'...

**Shinji!.*Fangirling*  
**

**I love that... character :D**

**Well...? What'chu guys think, eh?**

**Tanki- short fuse .**

**Reviews are love and I would LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!1**

**BYE now cause I'm so tired.**

**P.s: Working on the Bounts arc as you read this :3**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**(*_*) OMG! Pryohellgunner, thank you for being my 60th reviewer! :3 61 reviews so far along with 76 followers, 66 favorites and 14, 230 views... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO F**KING MUCH! :D **

**SO tomorrow is school, :( and that means... updates are going to be even fewer *cries* but I still am going to try and push in a chapter every two weeks... or so :3 Alright questions...**

**It seems I'm not the only Shinji fan here lol and yeah... I'm SO making Kasai and Hiyori friends (best friends even...) and thanks jwadd2 for giving me the girl name . **

**hunterofcomedy lol yeah xD That's Kasai for you. And the bounts arc I'm working on it, but it won't be published UNTIL I'm finished with the canon arcs you know... after this one is last arc and THEN I will start on the filler arcs. **

**Pyrohellgunner- Shinji has a BIG role just like SOME characters :3 I won't mention their names tho I'm that evil *cackles evilly***

**WARNING: This writing text might seem little :3**

**IS IT JUST ME OR IS ISSHIN HOT WHEN HE WAS A CAPTAIN OR WHAT?!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"And where exactly were you?"

"Huh?" I blink up twice to see Ichigo scowling down at me. I laugh sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "The... bathroom?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes before stalking off to his seat. I look to see Orihime and Chad, who had followed Ichigo to fight off the hollow, were already in their seats. Humming, I sat down in my seat drumming my nails against the wooden table.

_"You should visit us when you get time. Urahara should know where we living, so ask him."_

My head ends up on top my folded hands as I gaze ahead at the woman as she continues to teaches the class.

Shinji and I ended up watching Ichigo kill the hollow before he walked off leaving me with those words.

_So they're alive as well..._

A small smile of relief creeps up onto my face as the memory of hugging Shinji came up. He felt the same, smelt the same.

_He's alive... My captain is alive... and well._

...'...

I didn't know how and when I fell asleep in class, but I feel as what seems to be a book hitting me on the head. My head snaps up and I glare at the culprit, squeezing my hands into fists.

"What the hell was that for, Strawberry?!" His eyebrow twitches at the name, but he doesn't shout back and instead turns around and head for the classroom door.

"You fell asleep. Come on, let's go." Almost immediately, my anger from being awoken turns to curiosity as I find the small classroom empty.

"Uh... where did everybody go?" I ask, getting to my feet and slipping the black bag over my head and making it into a messenger bag.

"Home, idiot." I scowl at him as we begin to walk out of the classroom. "School's over."

We walk silently down the silent hallways. It seems that humans were fast when it came to going home because so far, we didn't see more than five students in the entire school.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Ichigo asks, snapping me out of my reverie. I look to see him giving me a look. Quickly I look away.

"No... I, uh... didn't feel like sleeping." He gives me a deadpan look showing that he didn't believe me and that that was a horrible lie. I sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Kasai." I look back and raise an eyebrow at him, before smirking evilly.

"Aw, is Ichigo being considerate of my privacy, such a gentleman."

"S-shut up."

...'...

**(A.N: Was listening to 'Flow' by Sign while writing this piece. Totally fits it :D)**

It was the same dream, I just knew it. Looking around, I find just like last night, I couldn't see very well since it was night but I knew I was in a forest located in on of the Rukon districts by the way I could feel the Reishi in the air.

But this time, I'm running towards what seems to be a clearing up ahead. For some reason, my heart is beating rapidly and my palms sweating. The emotion I was feeling was anxiety.

_This has to be a memory._

My body comes to halt and I can feel my mouth opening.

"Akarui!" I yell. It's like I didn't have control over my body, yet I was in my body.

_This isn't like any of the other dreams... It's different. This isn't any of those sappy, cheery memories. It feels... _

At that precise moment, my body runs into the deep wide hole that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. It's then that I notice that I'm not in my Shinigami garbs and was instead in what seems to be a white kimono.

My eyes land on the scene before me, and I can feel my knees giving out at seeing it. My mouth open and closed rapidly as tears built up at the corner of my eyes.

There was blood. _Everywhere._

But that wasn't what made me scream. It was the bodies... the familiar bodies at that.

..'..

My body jumped up, almost knocking my head against the top of Ichigo's closet. My heart rate begins to calm down seeing as I was not in that clearing anymore. My hands shakily wiped away the cold sweat from my forehead and slide the door gently open.

"Ichigo?" I call softly.

"Kasa-chan?" It's not Ichigo, instead, I find Kon standing on the windowsill in Ichigo's body. I frown at the mod sol.

"Where's Ichigo?" I ask. His response shouldn't have surprised me; out killing hollows.

I sigh, popping a pill into my mouth. My eyes close as I feel myself separate from the gigai body. Upon opening my eyes, I look back to the gigai body. "Stay here."

In return, the gigai nods and I move toward the window.

"You're a Soul Reaper too?!" I blink at Kon.

"Yeah... didn't you notice?" Kon mumbles something close to 'unbelievable' as I jump out the window.

"Where are you going?" I don't turn around and instead flash step toward the nearest roof. I don't answer either and instead close my eyes, sniffing the air. It's my own weird way of locating hollows and Rieatsu.

"Towards the big hollow north from here. Coming?" This time, I glance to see Kon's hands shaking. I remind myself that Ichigo doesn't shake that hard when he's scared.

"Y-yeah! I can't let you go alone! What kind of man would I be if I let my dear lolita goes off to fight some monster without my help?" I choose not to point out that he's a mod sol and not a man. And what the hell was a lolita?!

"Alright..."

...'...

"M-maybe we should go back." Kon stutters behind me. I decide not to answer and instead stare up at the masked monster in front of me with a smirk.

"Aw. And leave this ugly thing around? Nah." This caused the hollow to growl and he throws his hand. In a blink, Kon and I move away from the fast moving fist.

_This hollow's different._

I narrow my eyes as I slide my zanpakuto out of my sheath.

"Ichigo, fight me!" It yells, staring or glaring at us. It's hard to tell with that mask on.

"He thinks you're Ichigo." I murmur, not bothering to to dodge the next punch and instead use Denki to block the attack. "Get out the way."

"Lemme think about it," I mumble before grinning up at it. "Nope!"

"Very well." I dip low avoiding it's other hand and using my feet to swipe at his feet, pumping Reishi into them to make them stronger. It stumbles back and I move away.

"If you want to hurt Ichi-nee, you'll have to go through me first~!" I sing-song at it. The hollow growls again before launching itself at me, I raise a humming Denki preparing to attack when someone appears in front of me.

The hollow stops it's advance on me, but my eyes are on the familiar person. The black hair, tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder...

"C-captain Shiba?" _Okay, just how many 'dead' Captains am I going to see before I get a heart attack and die again?!_

"Oh, Kasa-chan, let me deal with this." he murmurs. For once, his face is serious and I can't help but gap at him. He turns back to the hollow. "Ichigo isn't home, you should play with me instead."

"Who are you?" comes the hollow's question.

Isshin looks to me before looking back at the hollow. "Isshin Kurosaki."

_No. No,no, no, no..._

I stare at the back of Isshin as he engages the hollow. The whole time, my eyes would not leave him.

My head has began to ache, causing me to rub my temples.

"T-that's Ichigo's dad." Kon mumbles disbelievingly, answering my worse fear. My hands begins to shake slightly in a tremor. Kon looks at me and frowns. "Kasa-chan?"

That's when I couldn't take it, I blacked out.

...'...

I groan, cracking my eyes open and wincing seeing the bright light coming from the light above me.

_Where am I?_

"You're at the Urahara's shop." comes my answer. I turn my head to the side to see Isshin sitting cross legged on the floor beside me. He grins. "Hey!"

I roll my eyes and slowly sit up, rubbing my still slightly throbbing head. "Why am I here?"

"You passed out." he reminds me. At that,my eyes widen remembering what happened.I turn to him, a dozen questions all ready to roll off my tongue. He raises his hands, stopping me. "Woah, I know you want to know why I-"

"You should've told me you had a son!" I yell, interrupting him.

"Well I have two daughters who're twins also." he mumbles.

"What?!" I blink feeling a hand land onto my head. I look up to see he had put his right hand there, like he did when he was still Toshiro's Captain and we had an argument.

"Easy there, Kasa-chan." he says, then he stoops lower and looks me in the eye. There's a hopeful glint in his dark eyes for some reason. "Can you remember who I am?"

I give him an incredulous look. "Of course I remember you; You used to be Toshiro's lazy and weird Captain and... Kaien's uncle before you disappeared."

That glint disappears and before I can say anything, Isshin envelops me in a hug. This leaves me stun, making me not return it but he whispers something in my ear.

"You still don't... remember me, do you?"

"W-what-" I'm cut off by Tessai entering the room to look at my condition followed closely by Kisuke.

I look to Isshin who had retracted himself from me and who now stood i front of me.

"Look her after, Kisuke." He mutters to the hat wearing man. Kisuke pulls out his fan, covering his mouth with it.

"Of course." Isshin looks to me and grins.

"Get better now, Kasa-chan. I'll see you later." Before I can say anything, Isshin disappears leaving me with Kisuke, Tessai and a bunch of questions.

...'...

**A NICE LONG CHAPPY TO SATISFY YOUR NEEDS! :D **

**Anyway... why Isshin took Kasai to Kisuke's instead of his own place? **

**Easy, cause of Ichigo. Remember he still doesn't know his dad's a soul reaper :D**

**AND! *GASPS* Isshin is another BIG piece to this WHOLE story :3 you guys'll find out... soon enough. Anyway hope you enjoyed that.**

**So now, if you'll excuse me, my bed calls my name! Tomorrow's the first day of school!**

**HAVE FUN GUYS AND GOOD LUCK! :***


	28. Chapter Twenty- Seven

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

**It's official... you guys are just so... FUCKING AWESOME!:D I mean... 70 reviews? It might not look like allot to some people but to me, it shows that at least 70 People are in love with this crazy story I have written down in a scrap book .**

**IMPORTANT: Anyone that has a deviantart account... would you guys like to do an art piece on Kasai? :3 Just asking... P.M or review and tell me. I really want to see how you guys picture her (.-.)**

**First week at school... wow :o I'm breaking into all the 'new stuff' :3. I hope you guys had a fun week...? THE PERSON WHO HAS SCHOOL UNTIL OCTOBER... WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SCHOOL THAT IS? I WANT A TRANSFER LOL.**

**Okay, questions... hmmm:**

**I'm not commenting on Isshin's and Kasai .:p**

**Well... I don't have very much else to say other than;**

**1\. Kasai got me my first 'A' for this term in English ^_^**

** , girl, this chappie is dedicated to you. I SO know how you feel about there being so little Bleach fanfics that aren't all about Ichigo (even though I love him so very much) and so, this chappie is just for you and all of you who are in love with this story :3**

**...'...**

**Third Person P.O.V**

As soon as the dark skinned Kido expert left the room, Kasai's gaze turns toward Kisuke who sat in front of her. The fan hiding the bottom part of his face made it hard to know if he was smiling or plain serious.

"Aren't you going to school? It's awfully late already." Instead of answering, Kasai continued to stare at him, making Kisuke shift slightly at the intense stare. "Kasa-chan?"

"Why?" she mumbles out, before making her bangs shadow her eyes making it hard for Kisuke to see her face.

"Ah... Kasa-chan?"

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" _Finally, she looks up and Kisuke frowns behind the fan seeing her golden eyes flash a slight blue but it disappears as she reopens her eyes after taking a steady breath to calm herself. "Why didn't you tell me Isshin was here all this time and most of all; why didn't you tell me about Ichigo? Don't you think I would've found out?"

_She's acting up again. _Kisuke notices the spike in her Rieatsu, even though her body radiated deadly calmness. He didn't bother to respond and instead in turn stared right back at her.

"I'm not going to get an answer, am I?" Kasai mutters, rolling her eyes. Kisuke just shakes his head. "Whatever."

"Good~!" Kisuke sings out, getting to his feet. "So I expect you to go to school today~!"

"Actually, no." Kisuke looks down at the orange haired girl, sliding the fan shut at the same time.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asks. Kasai looks up with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm not done investigating about my past, Kisuke. And I know you have more information on it." Kisuke doesn't bother to look away from her gaze and just raises an questioning eyebrow. "Since you won't tell me about why the hell Isshin is here, why don't you tell me whose Akarui instead?"

...'...

Kisuke stares at Kasai a while making the smirk on her face dwindle at the glint in his eyes.

"You gained another memory while unconscious?" She shakes her head and tells him about the dream.

"Kisuke if you know anything, please tell me. Why did I see Shinji and the others close to death and that... _woman_?"

He looks away from the desperate look in the girl's eyes and quickly hides his face with the fan.

"Well... I _do _know her but I cannot help you, Kasai. You know why I can't-"

"Just forget it!" Kasai yells, making Kisuke stop abruptly at her loudness. This time, Kasai shakily gets to her feet and glares down at him. "You guys don't care if I remember. I'll find out myself and when I do..." Her eyes then goes back to the light blue but this time it mixes in with her golden irises, giving it a strange color. "... I'll find out what you guys are keeping from me."

And with that, Kasai leaves in a flurry with a Kisuke staring sadly at the door she slams while leaving.

_I'm sorry, Kasai._

...'...

"Stupid Kisuke making me go to school today." Kasai pouts as she slings the messenger bag over her head and continues to walk along the sidewalk, not caring to look where she was going.

_Why can't he at least give me a clue. One won't hurt. I bet if I knew just one important thing, that everything will come flooding back to me..._

Since she was too busy in her thoughts, she ends up bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, will yah!" She yells but then blinks seeing Ichigo staring at her blankly. Quickly she puts up her hands in a surrender motion. "I know, I know; you wanna know where I was but I have a good excuse this time. Kisuke-"

"Kasai, I don't really care." Ichigo mutters. Kasai pouts before noticing the way Ichigo was slouching.

"Hey, you alright, Ichi-nee?" When he doesn't reply verbally about being called girl, Kasai frowns.

"I... I'm alright. Just... tired. I'll see you later, Kasai." And just like that, the boy walks away from her and continues on his way.

"Hey! School's this way, Ichigo." All Kasai gets in return is that school had dismissed almost an hour ago. "Again I say this; Stupid Kisuke! Hey, Ichi-nee, wait up will yah?!"

...'...

_I wonder if he knows... _Kasai glances again at the brooding teen walking beside her, his chocolate brown eyes staring straight ahead. _...I bet he doesn't. If Soul Society didn't know about it, then I bet Isshin wouldn't tell his son who is associated with it._

"Stop staring at me, you weirdo." Her eyebrow twitches at the name but she just sighs and looks back to the road but finds her eyes wandering back to Ichigo.

_He doesn't look much like him though. I wonder if his sisters do-_

"Kasai! Stop with the weird staring!" They had stopped walking as Ichigo glares down at Kasai who in turns scowls up at him with a pout. Somehow the combination worked.

"I was just checking you out, you dobe. No wonder you hardly get any admirers, you're so grumpy, you must have scared half of them away before you reached twelve." Kasai mutters.

"What'd you say, midget?!"

"You heard me, strawberry!"

_At least he gets his comical attitude from him though... He's definitely Isshin's kid with that stupid look._

"Let's go home already." Ichigo rolls his eyes but complies and they again start to walk toward Karakura Hospital. But Kasai glances at him again and smiles.

_But he reminds me too much of Kaien. Funny... You would think that maybe Kaien was reincarnated back into this idiot._

Kasai giggles at her joke but refuses to acknowledge Ichigo's questioning look.

_...'..._

**I rhymed :3 right at the end... ^_^  
**

**About the Kaien thing... to me that's what I think because Kaien is SO much like Ichigo and vice versa :D**

**So this was like a filler chappie, I guess? Anyway from the next chapter onward we're gonna go slightly canon:D **

**Any questions just P.M me or put it on your reviews. I hope to hear from SOME of you about the Deviantart thingy :3**

**Can't wait to read all of your reviews for this chappie though it was boring :#**

**Goodnight and I love you ALL.**

**BUH-BYE~!**


	29. Chapter Twenty- Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Ah! The smell of sports is in the air! Along with a Bleach Marathon! :D I'm in such a happy mood. No it's not because today is Friday, but I finally have my first Fan art of Kasai! ^_^ Hachikohime, you are so awesome and I love you like seriously. **

**If anyone else would like to try to draw Kasai, feel free you have my permission and The link is on my profile if you would like to see Kasai.**

**Thanks are going out to all my reviewers and viewers along with favoriters and followers for this fanfic. I love you all...**

**This chappie is dedicated to Hachikohime ^_^**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

My eyes stare intently at the two females in front of me who wore different expressions; one was clearly uncomfortable with my staring if the constant shifting of her chocolate brown eyes away from me, the awkward smile still on her face. The other one... was staring right back at me with dull familiar dark eyes.

"Would you stop staring!" I wince when a hand lands on top my head. "Sorry, Yuzu and Karin. Kasai here just has a weird way of greeting people, don't you, shortie?"

"Take your hand off my head if you value it, Ichi-_nee_." I receive a death glare in return, I smirk up at him. My eyes wander back to the two girls who are supposedly Ichigo's sisters. "Nice to meet both of you. My name is Kasai Yamamoto. But please, no honorifics. Just plain Kasai is fine."

We had only arrived ten minutes or so when I was introduced to the Kurosaki twins. And for some coincidental reason, Isshin isn't home... Or was it suspicious...?

"Nice to meet you, Kasai." Yuzu smiles a friendly smile, as her sister just says a 'hey'. Just then, the smell reaches me, making my head snap in the direction like a human dog smelling a scent.

The familiar horrid smell of a hollow fills my nostrils, making them flare. At the same time, Ichigo's beeper goes off. Just as he's about to make up some pathetic lie so that he can go and slaughter it, I raise my hand.

"Woops! Look at the time, I better be going now." I moved to the back door, while giving the twins a sheepish smile as Ichigo frowns at me. "Bye!"

I dash out of the door, as I catch a last glimpse of the twins; Yuzu waving goodbye and Karin giving me a suspicious look.

_What's with that look?_

I dodge behind a bush just a little away from Ichigo's place and quickly pop a pill into my mouth. My eyes close as I feel myself being separated from the gigai. My hand almost robotically lands onto my sheathed katana.

"Kasai-sama, what are your instructions?" I look to the copy of me and shrug.

"Do whatever you like, just don't get... too out of hand." She nods as she walks away.

_I can't have Ichigo doing all the work. He's only a human and has a life. I was given this job until Rukia got better for a reason other my own. I should fulfill it._

Closing my eyes once more, I let my sensing abilities take over.

Every since I could remember, I had this weird way of sensing any reiatsu. Like all reiatsu, the smells are different which means each smells like their personality I guess. Since hollows usually smell like the dead corpses and Ichigo's smell like strawberries for a funny reason.

_I wonder if mine smells like oranges..._ The dull roar of the hollow makes me snap out of my thoughts to see that I was close enough that the smell was immense.

"God, why do all hollows have to be this ugly looking?" The scorpion looking creature roars once more before moving quickly on it's fine legs toward me. Humming a tune I had learned while in the World of The Living called 'Golden time Lover', I pull my katana free and the humming of Sokudo and Aijiriti joins in as I prepare to attack.

Like I predicted, the creature uses it's tail to try to impale me, but my blade cuts the pointed tail off in one swift motion, making the hollow roar but I soon end it's misery by a vertical cut across it's face, making the creature disappear.

"..._konshin no POOKAA FEISU kimete shikakeru yo, IRYUUJON no sekai e hikizuri konde_..." With a flick, the silver blade disappears back into the black holster, and I turn to return to Ichigo's place when another pressure makes me stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widen in horror at the smell and pressure that could knock to my knees.

_This smell is so... horrid._

It was like I was smelling a rotting corpse unlike the dead like smell I got from the hollows and don't even get me started on the pressure. It was like it wanted t crush me, make me turn into dust. Taking deep breaths by my mouth as to prevent the smell from getting anymore prominent into my mind, I turn into the direction that it comes from. With as much will power as I can summon, I flash step away from the play ground toward the park located not too far from here.

_What is this thing that is giving off such a dead vibe?_

...'...

I dodge as a woman with wide brown eyes runs in my direction. That's when I notice all the humans rushing away from where the smell and pressure was coming from. My feet glide around the frantic humans as the smell of bread, announcing that Orihime is near, and metal , that can only be Chad, fills my senses.

But I come to a stand still when the bodies start to appear, one after another.

_W-hat...?_

Lowering myself, I feel the man's neck to find no pulse. No smell. He was dead. So were the others around him.

"Chad!" I look up to see the biggest hole I'd seen in a while and two figures in white standing in front of it along with Chad and Orihime. But my heart stops once more when I see Chad lying on the ground and notice as one of the figures raises a finger and points it at Orihime.

I have never in my life moved as fast as I did.

"Electrocute, Denki Kinzu." The crackle of electricity surround the two familiar blades as I flash step in front of Orihime just in time to deflect a green burst of energy. I wince, keeping the blades crisscrossed and with some will power, push the energy away from us.

"K-kasai-san." comes Orihime's timid voice from behind me. My breathing quickens as I glance back at her and smile.

"You okay back there?" The girl nods slowly, eyes wide as she held Chad in her arms. "Good."

"Whose the brat?" Looking back to the front, I narrow my eyes on the large man or should I say-

"You're an Arrancar." My mouth drops open slightly, realizing that the scent came from the huge man with the hole in his chest. This makes him grin.

"Hell yeah. You're one of those pint sized Soul Reapers, aren't yah?" Gripping my two katanas tightly, I glare at him.

"Yes. And you will tell me why you killed all those humans." My voice sounds so calm unlike how I feel so nervous on the inside.

"You are not required to know." comes a monotone-like voice. The green eyes are the first thing that I see. And I shiver from their emptiness. "Yammy, get rid of this garbage. We have business to finish."

"Finally!" Yells the large man called Yammy as he cracks his neck. "Something close to excitement!"

...'...

**I've been noticing that my chapters are so short . I promise to lengthen them next time!**

**So Kasai has weird sensing abilities, who would've guessed?**

**Anyway...**

**konshin no POOKAA FEISU kimete shikakeru yo  
IRYUUJON no sekai e hikizuri konde ... This means **  
**finish this by battling with a poker face that takes everything I've got.  
Dragged away to an illusory world. I think... :D and I got it from Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch ^_^  
**

**You guys know I love reviews right? SO PLEASE DO IT FOR ME!**

**BYE NOW! i HAVE MORE FANFICS TO UPDATE :D**


	30. Chapter Twenty-nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
**

**It's official... I'm terrible. I mean seriously terrible. You can all strangle me for my terrible lapse. I have no excuse other than I was lazy and had a slight writer's block but nothing too serious :)**

**It seems I'm near my 80th review... :3 I'm totally in a happy mood with the reviews I have been receiving I'm glad that you all love Kasai and I want you to know I won't be abandoning this story ^_^**

**Please forgive me noce again**

**Now... for the thirtieth chapter!**

**Kasai: Yay! I'm in this one!**  
**Toshiro: It seems I'm in this too... why?**  
**Me: Because you're so adorable! *fan girl squeal* then *Faints***  
**Toshiro: Since the baka fainted I'll do the honors... okay with you Kasai?**  
**Kasai: yeap :D Toshiro: *Sighs* xxAnimeFreakxx does not own Bleach - thank God- only her characters...**

...'...

He was fast. There was no doubt about it. Yet with his big figure, Kasai had no problem blocking the first attack Yammy uses, but the brute force makes the orange haired Shinigami wince. The Arrancar grins upon seeing this as he continues to add more pressure with his blade, causing Kasai to jump back.

"Kasai-san, watch out!" It was too late for Kasai to notice the sudden disappearance of Yammy and her eyes widen when he appears suddenly in front of her.

"You're too slow, Shinigami." Yammy taunts as he sends Kasai sailing through the air with a kick. Closing her eyes, Kasai grits her teeth as she lands harshly against a tree a little away from a worried Orihime and unconscious Chad.

"Kasai-san..." Orihime's soft voice reaches Kasai while she slowly gets to her feet, gripping her twin katana blades tightly. She wipes away a dribble of blood away from her mouth as she turns and glares at Orihime.

"Don't just stare at me, Orihime. Heal Chad now!" The strawberry blonde haired girl jumps slightly at the harshness in Kasai's voice, never seeing her get this angry, but quickly complies as she puts up her healing barrier and begins to heal the dark skinned teen. Kasai looks away to see Yammy staring at her amused. "What's so amusing, fat boy."

This causes the amused expression to disappear as the Arrancar glares at Kasai, only making the girl smirk. "What? Thought that that little kick was gonna keep me down? Then you're wrong." Green eyes stare at the Shinigami as an range glow seem to surround her with power. "Denki Shokku!"

Yammy curses and puts up his hand to deflect the silver electricity that was coming right at him. Wrong move.

_"He's a fucking idiot!" _Yells Sokudo inside Kasai's head, watching as the electricity over take Yammy's arm and burn it to a crisp causing Yammy to yell in pain. _"That attack we should've aimed for his head, Ninjin."_

_"Sokudo..." _comes Ajiriti's warning tone.

_"Right, shutting up now."_

"You little bitch!" yells Yammy as he charges at Kasai, who in turns raises her blades preparing for an attack. Unfortunately, she didn't prepare correctly. Her golden eyes widen when the large Arrancar disappears once again, but this time, he moved toward her back and using his uninjured arm, he raises it and it connects with Kasai's side, and again the girl is sent flying through the air.

_His attack... it was more powerful than the last one. _Kasai grunts as she tumbles to the ground. Gritting her teeth, she ignores Orihime calls for her to stay down and gets to her knees, hands still holding the two blades tightly as she tries to get to her feet.

"Save yourself the trouble, kid, and stay down. That way I can easily kill you without you struggling." Taking deep breaths, Kasai continues to stare down at the green grass. She clenches her hands even more tightly around the blades that have began to hum.

"N-no. I-" Kasai is cut off by a hand grabbing at her throat and she feels herself being lifted off the ground and to be met with angry dark brown eyes. "I won't stay down!" With that, Kasai uses Ajiriti and shoves the blade into the ground to use as a lever. Pushing herself up, she makes Yammy go back slightly and with her right foot kicks him in the stomach. This kick shoves the Arrancar backward, giving Kasai the chance to land back on her feet.

Her right hand removes Ajiriti from the ground as she gets into a stance, orange Reiatsu forming around her form. "I won't stay down and let you hurt anymore people. As a one of the Shinigami of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I will protect these humans."

At that precise moment, the scent of strawberries hits Kasai's nose and before she can move a black blur appears in front of her, blocking the seething Arrancar from her view.

"I-ichigo." comes her voice, but the orange haired teen disappears and the next thing she knows she hears a yell from Yammy. Kasai blinks twice when Ichigo reappears in front of her, brown eyes searching for any bruises on her form.

"You alright?" Looking up, Kasai stares right back at Ichigo in his Bankai form, his black blade blade dripping with blood. "Sorry I'm late. Kasai, Orihime and Chad." It was then that Kasai noticed that Yammy's other arm had been cut off. Said Arrancar yells again about having his other hand cut off before charging at Ichigo.

Kasai couldn't answer as she watches as Ichigo calmly turns around and begins to fight with the Arrancar.

_When did he achieve Bankai...?_ There was a feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach as she watched Yammy and Ichigo fight on even grounds. A feeling that left a bitter taste in the female Shinigami's mouth. _What is this feeling?_

Just as Ichigo is about to land a killing blow, his brown eyes widen as he looks down to see his stomach bleeding.

"Enough of this foolishness." comes the blank voice causing Kasai's head to whip around to see the emo looking Arrancar had disappeared and now stood between Ichigo and Yammy, his expression just as blank as his voice. "Yammy, since you are unable to finish the task of testing out these two like you were told, I will do it myself."

"Ulquiorra-" The larger Arrancar is cut off by Ichigo.

"Who are you two? What-" He doesn't get to finish as he is thrown back into a tree not too far off by a force that even Kasai couldn't see.

"Ichigo!" Yells Orihime, as she gets to her feet and tries to run toward him, but the dark haired Arrancar appears in front of her.

"You are... different." he muses, raising a hand. "But you are in the way of our task." Kasai doesn't think but quickly, with the aid of flash step, appears in front of the girl and receives the blow to her stomach once more which causes the girl to be shoved into Orihime because of how powerful it was. The two flies back a few meters, Kasai on top of the ginger haired girl.

Kasai heaves up some blood, which splatters across Orihime's white shirt making the girl gasp.

"K-Kasai-san! Don't worry, I'll heal you." Kasai shakes her head and winces as the pain begins to register. She rolls off of the girl and her eyes land on the two katanas that had slipped out of her hand.

"D-Denki-"

"Aw man! Ulquiorra, I had this under control!" Kasai begins to crawl toward the swords, ignoring both Yammy and Orihime's cries her eyes only focusing on the two weapons.

"Will you not stay down?" Kasai yells as a foot lands hard onto her back, causing her to drop onto her stomach. Ulquiorra stares blankly down at the girl as she tries to remove his foot. "Pathetic."

"Leave her alone!" The Arrancar's green eyes goes wide as Ichigo slams into him, carrying them back. Shakily, Kasai gets to her knees and looks to see Ichigo facing the Arrancar. "Your fight is with me now."

"Ichigo," Orihime stares just as Kasai grits her teeth eyes closing as she gets to her feet.

"Very well." Ulquiorra doesn't even reach for his sheathed sword but instead, goes at the Substitute Shingami, but this time Ichigo is prepared as he parries with the Arrancar's hand with his sword. But just as he is about to deliver an attack, he freezes along with Kasai.

The girl's golden eyes go wide as her hand goes to her mouth, as she tries to get the smell from her sensitive nose.

_This is coming from Ichigo._ Her eyes land on the boy whose hand had begun to shake. _But why?_

Ulquiorra takes this as his chance to grab Ichigo by his neck and raise him up before slamming him into the ground, which causes a crater around him.

The stench evaporates at that precise moment, giving Kasai a chance to breathe. _This Arrancar ... Ulquiorra... he's stronger than Yammy...  
_

_...'..._

"Kasai," The Shinigami looks up to see Urahara staring down at her his expression blank. "You okay?"

Kasai nods slowly, her eyes straying to the side where Yoruichi stood beside Orihime and Chad. Ichigo lay unconscious a little away. A little after Kasai thought that Ichigo might be seriously injured, Urahara and Yoruichi appeared and quickly dealt with the two Arrancars. Seeing that they were out matched, Ulquiorra decided to withdraw with a very annoyed Yammy right behind them.

"Let's go." Kasai winces as she tries to get to her feet and nearly falls to the ground but luckily, the ex-captain grabbed her at the last moment.

"I-I think I broke something." she mumbles absent minded at the moment not noticing Urahara's frown but he nods and carries her bridal style as Yoruichi got a hold on Chad and Ichigo while Orihime gets to her feet.

...'...

"Thanks, Orihime." said girl nods and avoids looking at the small girl as she slips on a black t-shirt and short shorts along with sneakers. Kasai smiles slightly at the girl's behavior. "You can look now."

"R-right!" Kasai giggles at the blush on her face while Orihime stares at the girl surprised.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Orihime waves her hands and head quite vigorously. "It's just that you look really normal in clothes. Like a r-real teenager."

The orange haired girl frowns slightly but shakes her head. "Thanks again for healing me and giving me these clothes."

"It's fine. I'm glad I got to help a little." it was little but Orihime swore she heard Kasai say something. "Hmm?"

"U-uh nothing!" Kasai walks toward the door leading out of Orihime's house, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I'm gonna go to Ichigo's."

Orihime frowns after the girl who leaves the house, her mind whirling.

...'...

"Hey," Ichigo doesn't look away from the ceiling of his room while Kasai slips through his window.

"Hey," he mutters. Kasai sits on the bed, careful not to shake the bed since the orange haired teen didn't get a chance to heal well.

"Ichigo-"

"You got hurt." he says, causing Kasai to frown down at him but he continues not to look at her. "Chad is hurt. Orihime... and all those people. I-I didn't get to save them. I made you get hurt. Maybe if I had gotten there earlier maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe-"

"Would you stop you're pity party." Kasai snaps, finally making Ichigo look at her to see that he couldn't make out her eyes because they now hid away under her hair. "Stop it right now. 'Cause I'm not in the mood for it."

"Kasai-"

The girl finally looks up and Ichigo's brown eyes widen seeing the tears streaming down her face. "Stop! Just stop, because you saved us."

He could hear the bitterness in those words as the girl got up in a flurry and walked to the window. Ichigo got up as fast as he could, carfeul not to make anything hurt.

"Like always, Ichigo." Kasai mutters, her back to the teen window opened. "Like always, you have to be the hero."

And with that, the small orange haired girl disappeared.

...'...

_(One day later)_

The sun slowly began to lower behind the hills, making the sky go a pretty sunset orange that made Kasai stare in wonder. The wind blew her short hair back and the small girl closes her eyes reminiscing the feel of the wind on her. But it doesn't last for long as a smell, a familiar one at that, hits her nose. The minty smell makes her smile slightly though it didn't have any emotion in it.

"I see you're here. That means gramps found out about the Arrancars." she murmurs not bothering to look around.

"Yes." comes her reply. The voice seems slightly off, causing her to turn around to see teal eyes shift to hers. It's then that she sees her Captain's outfit. Instead of his Shinigami robes, the Captain of Squad Ten wore the male version of the Karakura uniform. "Now, why don't you accompany me to this human school with the idiots I had to bring along?"

Kasai smiles slightly. "I'd be happy to."

...'...

**This was hard and it took TOO FRAGGING LONG! I hope you guys forgave me ;'( I'm such an idiot and I love you all and I want you guys to tell me what you think...**

**Please review for me! **

**LOVE YAH **

**P.S: I'll start updating more regularly from now on**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**I so love you guys right now :) Over 20,000 views!. Thanks guys! This chappie is dedicated to all my viewers, reviewers, favoriters and follwers:) This is like a filler I guess...  
**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

"This is so annoying."

"Suck it up, Ikkaku."

"You're just saying that because of the clothes, Rangiku."

"You should be the last one to talk, Yumichikka."

"Hey, Renji, is something stuck between my teeth? Why are they staring at us like that?"

"No, Takumi. Maybe it's your natural good looks. Note my sarcasm."

"Maybe it's your weird tattoos, Renji."

"Shut up, Kasai."

"Make me, baka."

"Would you all just shut up!" We all turn to the Toshiro as he leads us through the hallways. My attention strays from the group as the door leading into the class comes into view.

"That's it." I say, cutting off whatever Toshiro was saying, pointing to the door. Without looking back to see if they are following, I walk toward the door to open it but Renji beats me to it.

"Yo! What's going on Ichigo?" Renji calls out, ignoring my glare as the rest of our group gathers around the door.

"Re-Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku... Wha- wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?" I can't help but roll my eyes beside Rangiku.

"You look beat up." Yumichika mutters to him, ignoring his question. I stare at the orange haired teen who you could hardly see his head with all the bandages wrapped around it and his arms. Ichigo's eyes land on me, but I quickly look away uncomfortable from what happened yesterday.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." I look to see Toshiro is quite annoyed at Ichigo for calling him by his first name.

"Yeah, fine. But I don't understand what you guys are doing here." Ichigo says, clearly still bewildered by seeing us here.

"Orders from above," Renji explains. "It looks like a major storm brewing with the Arrancars. We were sent here to join with the Substitute Soul Reaper and prepare for the battle."

"Arrancar? What the hell is that?" Ichigo asks. I sigh, getting annoyed.

The dude fought these things yesterday and he doesn't know what it is?

"What? You're not serious, are you?" Renji asks, clearly thinking what I'm thinking. "You mean you've been fighting these guys without any idea who you were dealing with?"

Yummichika sighs, face palming.

"What are you talking about?"

"You dummy!" comes Rukia's voice. A smile spreads across my face when I spot Rukia standing on the window post, her hands crossed across her chest as she glares at Ichigo. "He's talking about those guys who beat you up the other day."

Ichigo turns and stares at Rukia, his brown eyes widening even more. "Rukia..."

"It's been awhile, Ichigo. Hasn't it?" she says smiling at him.

...'...

"Is that Rukia?"

"Yeah,I think she just came in through the window."

"She hasn't been at school for awhile."

"Idiot, for whatever reason she's been missing I'm sure there were doors."

"Anyway, it's those other guys that gives me the creeps."

My eye twitches in annoyance at the humans' comments.

I watch as Rukia jumps off the windowsill and kicks Ichigo to the face, causing him to move back. I can't help but smirk at the look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Renji then moves in and holds Ichigo down by holding his two arms. Rukia moves in and slaps him. I take this time to walk over and move in front of him and kick him to the stomach, causing him to double over, but Renji keeps a hold on him.

"Kasai, why did you-"

Rukia moves back into place, me moving back to give her space ignoring Ichigo, and slaps him twice more.

"Hey!" Ichigo yells again.

"That's for your pathetic moping!" With this, Rukia drags Ichigo's soul reaper form out of Ichigo's human body.

"Come on!" She yells and runs out the window, still holding Ichigo by his head.

"I should have figured," Rangiku says, watching as the two disappeared. "This couldn't be easy."

"That's Ichigo for you. He manages to make everything difficult." Renji mutters watching also.

"Well, you can't blame Rukia to wipe that stupid expression off his face." Ikkaku grumbles.

"You thought he looked stupid? I don't know, I thought he looked kinda helpless and cute." Rangiku murmurs.

"When have you never seen a guy and thought he didn't look cute, Rangiku." Yummichika says.

"Who asked you, Yummichika?Why don't you mind your business."

"Rangiku, Yummichika is right." I say matter of factly.

"Awww, Kasai you're so adorable when you put your straight face on!" Rangiku coos.

"You're right about that, Rangiku." Takumi smirks as he stretches my cheeks as I glare up at him. "She's totally adorable."

"This is ridiculous! All of you just shut up!" Toshiro snaps at us. I tap his shoulder, rolling my eyes.

"Take it easy, Toshiro. Don't get your panties in a twist." I blink at the odd stares I receive from the others. "What? Being around humans you learn a couple of things, you know."

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?"

"Damn, he went unconscious."

"Maybe they killed him."

"Whatever, all I know is that they don't look like anyone I wanted to mess with. Just look at them, you see the guy with all those tattoos and the red hair?"

"Don't let it get to you, Renji." Ikkaku sighs, as we listen to the humans as they talk about us. "It's just humans and their silly chatter."

"She doesn't look so scary," one of them says, looking at Rangiku. "And he looks like an elementary student with silver hair. The funny eyebrow guy doesn't look too tough. And Kasai looks just like a kid. That blonde guy looks like he would rather stare at his reflection than beat anybody then there's baldy."

"I-I look like a kid?" I murmur, looking down at myself frowning. I turn to Toshiro, my hands groping my chest. "Kids don't have breast, do they, Toshiro?"

"H-How should I know?!" Again I frown seeing his face go red.

"You better let go of your chest, Kasa-chan. You might give me a bon-" I don't let Takumi finish his sentence as I ram my foot against his face.

"Pervert!"

It's about this time I feel a dark aurora and turning, I smirk at Ikkaku's 'scary face'.

"Well, whoever just called me baldy step forward." Ikkaku says menacingly, taking the wooden sword out of his waist band of his grey school pants.

Renji lets Ichigo go and makes his empty body fall flat on the floor.

"Don't let it get to you, Ikkaku. It's just the humans silly chatter." Renji says mockingly.

Ikkaku swings the wooden sword, causing the humans to cower and run away. I notice that Toshiro has begun to shake with anger and I put a hand around him.

"Hold it in a little longer, Toshiro." I mumble.

"For the last time, it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Whatever."

"Where'd you think you're going! Come back here!" Ikkaku, ignoring what's going on with the rest of us, hollers after the humans as he chases after them.

"I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots." Tosiro says through gritted teeth, shoving my hand away from him.

"Hey!Whose the one causing the disturbance here? Don't you know that's my job?!" I look to the door and sigh when I see it's Keigo standing idiotically at the door. Ikkaku steps in front of him and growls down at him causing the human to gape up in horror.

"Who are _you_?" Ikkaku asks the human, grabbing him by his blue and green striped tie. "Well, speak up, you shaggy little worm! Start talking or I'll slice you up into sausage and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!"

"Take it easy,will yah, baldy?!" Rangiku snaps, clearly annoyed with Ikkaku and thumps him on the head repeatedly." You should chill out."

"Keep slapping my head like that Rangiku, that is if you wanna lose your hand." Ikkaku threatens turning to face Rangiku.

"Shut up and stop the whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this." Rangiku says.

I stifle a laugh when I see Ikkaku pause with fright at the sound of his lieutenant's name.

"No, no please don't tell her about this, okay? I'll keep it under control. I swear." Ikkaku says, sweating bullets like crazy.

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place and don't make me do it again." Rangiku says then turns to the rest of us, clapping her hands to get our attention. "Now as for the rest of you idiots, let's get moving. We've got a lot to do."

"Your reference to idiots couldn't have included me now, could it?" Toshiro glares at Rangiku.

"Of course not. You're not like the rest of them, Captain. You're letting your complex get the better of you again." Rangiku assures the annoyed Captain.

"What about me? Am I an idiot too?" I ask, raising a hand. Rangiku looks at me and smiles.

"No, not at all, my dear. You're too adorable to be an idiot." she says. I nod, ignoring Takumi's complaining of being called an idiot.

"Uniform is too tight... Maybe you should let me check those buns for you!"Keigo says, rushing towards Rangiku, his eyes on her exposed chest. Rangiku easily knocks him down without looking in his direction.

_I should've guess he would've tried that._

"He's alright?" Ikkaku asks as we leave the classroom, the boy laying face up on the floor. "Sure went down hard."

"Forget him, we have to go." Rangiku replies as we walk down the corridor.

_For some reason, I feel sorry for him. Even though he's clearly a pervert._

_"_Sorry about my friends,Keigo, they can be quite crazy sometimes." I mutter, giving the brown haired teen a hand.

"It's alright, Kasa-chan!" I chuckle at his abrupt change of personality.

"Kasai," Looking back, I see Toshiro and gang standing a little away."Let's go."

"Right." Waving off to Keigo, I run to catch up with them.

...'...

"Tell me why I'm being targeted!" I could hear Ichigo's voice below us.

"Just a second!" Renji calls out, next to me. I sigh.

"How long do we have to stay like this!" I cry out.

"Was that Kasai's voice?" Ichigo asks.

"Renji? Kasai? You guys, are you there?" Ichigo calls out.

"If you wanna know about the Arrancars, just hang on we'll tell you all about it." Renji replies. He begins to remove the thingy blocking us and the others poke their heads out. Everyone begins clambering out and I'm the second to last one out, landing lithely on my socked feet.

"Hey, Ichigo!It's been awhile... or maybe not." Renji says beside me.

"Hi, Rukia!" I call to the dark haired female as she sits on Ichigo's bed. She waves at me, even though I'm couple feet away from her. I turn to Ichigo to see he's gaping at us.

"Ah! You jerks. What the hell! Did you forget how to use a damn door?" Ichigo almost yells. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Watch it, strawberry." I say.

"If you need a new light bulb, here yah go!" Rangiku laughs as she points at Ikkaku who has now decided to come down.

"That was stupid." Ikkaku mutters. Rangiku looks at him blankly before slapping him,which makes him fall to the floor.

"Now that's no way to greet old friends." she scolds him. "I'm hoping we can have some fun here."

"So this is what a human's bedroom is like..." Takumi murmurs, staring wide eyed around the small room.

"Your buttons are too tight! Let me adjust them for you please!" comes a high-pitched voice. I watch as Rangiku punches Kon away from her.

"Has the toy lost it's mind?" Renji asks, looking at the lion like toy as it lies lifeless on the ground.

"No, he's always like that." Ichigo mutters.

"Leave Kon alone." I snap at the group.

...'...

"Arrancars are essentially hollows, but ones who have removed their masks and gained the power of both hollows and soul recently, they were a few imperfect ones. But ever since Aizen has been manupilmating them with the Hōgyok, they matured fully developed Arrancars. Like the two you ran into the other day," Renji explains while Rukia 'assists' with her drawings. "Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, but it would probably be clear without the crappy drawings." Ichigo mutters causing to him to get hit in the face with the drawing book Rukia throws.

"The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see if anything would develop the Arrancars. But that was before Aizen got envolved. We also had to deal with three of our Captains having gone over to the enemy's side.

"On top of all the Bount incident. Meanwhile the fully developed Arrancars completed much sooner than we expected and now that they have been sent into this world we can't afford to sit back and wait any selected a team to come here at once, that's us."

"Who made the selections?" Ichigo asks.

"Head Captain Yamamoto did." Renji answers. "Central forty six has been vacant ever since Aizen killed all the leaders. So as of now, ultimate decisions have been taken over by the Head Captain. Rukai was chosen because she's the one who knows you best-"

"Not true! I was chosen because of my abilities!" Rukia interrupts Renji.

"They were many officers to choose from, I was closer to Rukia than most, so they chose me. Kasai's here because the Head Captain sent her here to take on Rukia's job until she got better and the rest just... tagged along."

_"_Is this a party or what?" Ichigo asks, looking at us weirdly as we all crowd around on his bed.

"In any case, we don't know why. But Aizen has his eyes on you, Ichigo Kurosaki." I look up to see Toshiro sitting on Ichigo's window sill with his arms crossed across his chest. "And that's why it's not good."

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, you should have come down through the ceiling with us. We didn't do that much damage after all." Rangiku explains.

"Have you been on the window ledge all this time? In plain site?" Renji asks Toshiro. "What if the neighbors reported a silver haired elementary school student burglar?"

"Shut up!" Captain Hitsugaya snaps at him. "It's true enough that an Arrancar is powerful when the mask has been removed from a hollow. But simply taking the mask off of a meer hollow wouldn't result in anything particularly dangerous. Anyone who was serious about declaring war on the soul society would need something big, something strong, Menos level and above."

"Above a Menos?" comes Ichigo's puzzled voice. "Hold on, are you trying to tell me that there are hollows out there that are even stronger than the Menos?"

I take this time to speak. "Yes. Actually to be more specific about it, there are three different classes of beings under the name of Menos. The first is the Gillian, the lowest class in the menos. And there are many of them, their main characteristic is that they all look the same..."

The image of the huge and dark bone faced monster appears in my mind and I quickly shake my head, ridding the image.

"That one that you battled is one of them. You could call them, the foot soldier."Toshiro continues to explain, seeing my far away look in my eyes.

"That was a foot soldier?" Ichigo asks in disbelief, his eyes widening in shock.

"They're big, but they're slow," Toshiro continues to explain."Ad their intelligence is only slightly higher than a wild animal. It's hardly any trouble for a Captain to subdue and kill one of them. The problem is the next level. This class is called the Adjuchas. They're some what smaller than Gillions and they are fewer of them, but they are highly intelligent and much better fighters and they control the much more numbers of Gillians.

"And finally, there are the Vasto Lordes. The highest class within the Menos. They are equal to humans in size and there are very few of them within Heco Mundo, but I have to give it to you straight. The grim truth is, that these Vasto Lordes are said to believed to be even more powerful than a soul reapers captains are. Exactly how powerful the Menos are from gained as Arrancars are still unknown. But now that three of our captains have agreed to lead the Menos, there is one thing we can be sure of. If Aizen, has more than ten of the Vasto Lordes under his control, then the soul society... is _doomed._"

**...'...**

** TADA! JUST IN TIME TOO;) REVIEW PLEASE CAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW HOW **

**I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ;***

**BUH-BYE!**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Hmm... seems I didn't get as much reviews as I'd like for my last chapter but that's alright I guess. :) 100 faves and 108 follows though ^_^ along with 86 reviews thanks guys.**

**Question: How old is Kasai physically?**

**Answer: I'd guess about fourteen nothing above fifteen though!**

**Enjoy my lovies!**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

I watch dumbfounded as Renji sticks his hand down the stuffed toy's mouth, searching for what must be the mod soul inside of it.

"Huh, and you actually think that that's the best way to remove it?" Rangiku asks and right on time, the green pill pops out of Kon's mouth.

"Mission accomplished!" Renji calls out. I clench my fists before cuffing Renji upside his head. "Ow! What's that for, Kasai?!"

"You'll put Kon back in or so help me, I beat you to a pulp." I threaten, waving my fist in his face.

"Ugh, that is totally gross." Rangiku shivers disgusted. "You got the soul out of him without too much trouble. It's certainly came out simply. That's the department of development."

"Hey! I said, hey!" Renji and I turn to see Ichigo looking at us irritated.

"What do you want?" Renji says, glaring at him as he puts the pill back into Kon's mouth where the teddy bear suddenly comes alive.

"Do you know when you guys are going to leave?"

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Renji asks as Kon begins to scream in his hands. "We're not gonna go home. We're staying here until the fight with the Arrancars is done. No one leaves until then."

"Y-You'll be staying? But where the hell do all of planing on sleeping? Let me make this perfectly clear, we don't have enough space for you stay here."

"Ah," Rangiku pouts. "You don't mean me, do you?"

"Yikes! What the hell!" Ichigo almost yells as he cringes away from Rangiku as she leans forward, showing more of her breasts. "No way! You've got to be kidding me! You're the last person I'd let stay here! What makes you think I would in the first place!"

Rangiku stares at him for a while, then starts to unbutton her shirt's buttons, causing Renji and Ichigo to freak out.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yells at her, causing her to look at him. "You can't change my mind by undoing a button!"

Rangiku then changes strategy by raising her skirt, causing Ichigo to cover his eyes.

"No! Not even if you lifted your skirt, a little!" he yells at her, eyes still covered by his hands. I can't help but giggle as I watch as mumbles that he won't give in, even though he's peeking through his hands.

"What about... if I got Kasai naked too? Would you let me stay then?" Rangiku asks, causing me to stare dumb founded at her.

"What?!" Ichigo yells. Putting a hand on my chin as if in deep thought, I turn to Ichigo.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Nice thinking Rangiku!"

"Dammit! I will not give in to temptation! A man like me does not give in to temptation!" Ichigo yells, his eyes still half hidden by his hands.

"Really?" Rukia asks. "Then why are you peeking through your fingers?"

"I don't blame him, Ruki." Takumi mumbles and ducks avoiding my attack on his head.

...'...

"Well, for now. I'll be at Orihime's!" Rangiku says smiling as we all stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic where Ichigo and his family lives. "And I'll sleep in her bed!"

"What do you mean? Did you already get her permission?" Ichigo asks.

"There isn't any rush. She's the kind of girl that doesn't know how to say no." Rangiku explains.

"Oh! Let me be the gardener in your forbidden flower garden. Wouldn't you like a mascot?" Kon is punched down again by Rangiku.

"Captain, how would like to come?" Rangiku asks Toshiro.

"No way. I won't." Captain Hitsugaya snaps but begins to walk.

"You should come." Rangiku teases, before looking back at me questioningly. "Kasai, you're coming right?"

I look to the rest and smile slightly as I begin to walk away along with Rangiku and Toshiro, but Ichigo yells out.

"I thought you were staying here." I stop mid-step, my hair hiding my eyes as I squeezed my hands into fists.

"I-I'm gonna go with Rangiku, Ichigo. See you later." I don't wait for his response as I quickly run up ahead to catch up with Rangiku and Toshiro.

...'...

"We better get going as well." Ikkaku says.

"You have somewhere to go?" Ichigo asks him.

"Of course I don't," Ikkaku sighs as he and Yummichika begins to walk away. "There's no need to worry, last thing I'll do is to depend on you. I'll find a place to stay on my own."

"Alright! And keep that wooden sword of yours out of site!" Ichigo yells after them.

"Well then, I guess me and Takumi'll be going to Urahara's place for a while." Renji states to Ichigo and Rukia. Takumi's eyes widen at the mention of his name but doesn't say anything.

"There is something I wanna ask him about." Renji continues, as he waves them off as he and Takumi begins to walk up the street. Renji smirks causing Takumi to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Renji?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about."

"You be careful now!" Rukia calls off to Renji and Takumi.

"So," Ichigo snaps, Rukia to freeze. "Have you figured out where you'll be staying?"

She grins and runs into the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Wait a minute! Rukia!"

"Don't be stupid! This is obliviously the only place where I'll be staying!" Rukia calls out as she dashes her shoes off and runs into the house.

"Are you crazy? My family is seeing you! What kind of excuse are you planning on giving!" Ichigo yells. "Listen to me, you!"

...'...

"Look at that..." Rukia says as she stares down at the small bed placed in the room with what looks like clothes folded. "They gave me your sister's room..."

"Well, what did you expect, Rukia?" Ichigo asks her, knowing full well why.

"I planned this out totally and I was expecting to stay in your closet!" Rukia nearly shouts.

"Talk to my dad, not me." he adds on, rubbing the back of his head.

"But I had even bought some things to dirty little closet of yours." Rukia exclaims, pulling out all the things she brought.

"This is getting worst by the second. And did I just hear you dirty?" Ichigo asks her.

Rukia blinks as if remembering something. "Hey, Ichigo. What's wrong with Kasai?"

At the mention of the orange haired girl's name, Ichigo frowns looking down. "It's... weird but she won't talk to me."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Rukia asks, an edge coming to her voice.

"What? No!" Ichigo then explains what happens which causes Rukia's eyes to sadden as she takes a seat on the bed.

"I see... I understand." Ichigo looks at the petite girl questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Rukia finally looks up at Ichigo and smiles sadly and taps the bed gesturing for him to take a seat. Ichigo frowns again but takes the seat, his brown eyes still on Rukia.

"I'll tell you. But It's a long story." she murmurs. Ichigo shrugs.

"We got time."

...'...

"You sure you don't want to take a bath with us, Kasa-chan?" Kasai quickly shakes her head at the two busty women before turning to the door.

"Yes, Rangiku. I'll just go take a walk." The Lieutenant frowns but nods and Kasai walks out of the house leaving Orihime to Rangiku. Shoving her hands into her pockets Kasai looks up and her eyes meet with a pair of teal colored ones and she can't help but grin. The girl disappears from Toshiro's sight before reappearing behind him on the roof of Orihime Inoue's home.

"What are you doing out here, Toshiro?" she asks him. But Toshiro doesn't answer and continues to stare on into the dark sky. Seeing that he didn't answer her, Kasai takes a seat beside him and ignores the irritated sigh that escapes the white haired Captain's mouth. "It's a different site, isn't it?"

Toshiro looks to his side to see Kasai staring in awe at the dark sky which was populated with the tiny lights of the stars and the bright light of the full moon.

"I guess..." Kasai smiles slightly, her eyes still on the sky.

"Just get on with it, Toshiro." Kasai murmurs, as Toshiro eyes widen slightly as he stares at the girl.

"H-how-" He's cut off by Kasai's soft chuckle as she finally looks at him golden eyes soft along with a smile.

"I've known you for so long. Give me some credit on knowing when you're beating around the bush." Toshiro glares at Kasai slightly before huffing and turning away clearly annoyed that she had figured out he was hiding something. his face becomes serious once more though.

"You are to return to the Soul Society tomorrow." Kasai sighs and looks up at the sky and closes her eyes, her fingers clenching into fists. Toshiro stares at her, waiting for her outburst.

"I knew he would order this." Kasai murmurs, eyes finally opening. "He'll try anything to keep me from finding out-"

"These aren't the Head Captain's orders." Toshiro grounds out, making Kasai look at him in surprise. "They are mine."

"W-what-"

"Tomorrow you are to return to the Soul Society to continue your duties as the Third Seat of Squad Ten."Toshiro orders, as Kasai's eyes become wider at each word.

"I... I can't just leave, Toshiro!" The Captain of Squad Ten stares impassively as Kasai stares at him pleadingly. "Please... understand that-"

"Are you disobeying my orders, Yamamoto?" Toshiro asks, raising an eyebrow. "As your Captain I expect you to do as I say. Is that understood?"

By now, Kasai is glaring at Toshiro who ignores it and returns his attention to the sky. He doesn't notice as Kasai scrambles to her feet, but he does look up when she laughs.

But this laugh wasn't like the others. No it held nothing and Toshiro stares up at the girl.

"I get it now... You're sending me away because you think I'm weak, don't you Toshiro?" Toshiro continues to stare up at Kasai and watches as the dry smile leaves her face as she glares down at him. "I'm not weak. I maybe a Third Seat but I'm one of the strongest Third Seats in the Gotei Thirteen..."

Kasai trails off seeing Toshiro had looked away, as he grunts in annoyance.

"I don't think you get it, Kasai." Toshiro says. "You are not needed at the moment. So return where you are needed the most; The Soul Society."

"I see..."

"Do you?" Kasai doesn't answer, but instead disappears once more. Toshiro lets out a sigh and reaches for the phone in his pocket where he dials a number.

_"Did you do it?" _Toshiro scowls, hands clenching.

"Yes, I did. I don't know why you wanted her to return, Urahara, but you better have a good reason."

There is silence on the other end before Kisuke replies.

_"It's for the best that she returns."_

"Whatever." Toshiro mutters, snapping the phone shut. His attention returns to the sky as he places a foot up to rest his hand on while the other swung loosely over the edge of Orihime's house. He could hear the human girl's voice along with his Lieutenant's voice, but didn't bother to listen in on their conversation.

He smiles dryly at the sky as he lets his hand run through his hair.

"It really is different, the sky. But still beautiful."

...'...

"So... tell me already." Ichigo says, clearly getting impatient.

"Alright already." Rukia snaps, before a far away look comes to her eyes like it had while remembering her past while she was imprisoned. "It was sometime ago. After you and the others had returned to the World of the Living..."

...'...

_Rukia watched on in sadness as the small girl continued to stand in front of the grave stone even as the rain poured down on her. Making her way over tot he girl, she moves the black umbrella over the girl as to not let her get soaked any longer. Rukia, noticing the far away look in the gold eyes of her friend, decides to stay silent and just watches down at the grave._

_"I still can't forgive myself for what happened." Rukia knew it was a risky move to say anything, but did anyway. She kept her violet eyes downwards, not able to meet Kasai's. There is silence, the only sound is the continuation of the rain pouring around the two._

_"Me too." comes Kasai's voice, causing Rukia to look up in surprise to see the girl smiling slightly. "I wasn't there... to save him. But, Rukia, I don't blame you any longer. Kaien wouldn't have wanted me to."_

_Rukia smiles slightly at the girl, before looking away once more. _

_"That human boy... Ichigo. He's strong." Kasai murmurs., catching Rukia's attention again. "Stronger than me. He saved you, when I couldn't. I guess I'm jealous of that; of him being stronger than me."_

...'...

**Aghhh! . I didn't like how this turned out but... you guys tell me :3**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Hello my lovies... I'm a little bit too busy to update like usual and I'm sorry. Was grounded because I failed a maths quiz... smh they didn't take my phone no... parents took away all writing materials for two weeks straight! ;'( And since it's the holidays I've been rewarded with a new rule :3 Only can update ONCE in two weeks :'(  
**

** Hope you guys don't mind... school can be distracting when it wants to be then I have a part time job... . Distractions... Anyways... I have finlly reached over my 90th reviewer! Wohooo! And it seems we have new readers also.  
**

**Q: Is Kasai going to fight another canon arrancar soon?**

**A: She might.. but that's for another time. **

**Q: Does Kasai have Bankai yet?**

**A: eh... nope *rubs head sheepishly* I'm still working on it and if she does achieve bankai it would be later down like after Aizen's defeat... She's sounding kinda Mary sueish to me so I didn't give her one. Besides this is not a remake of Ikkaku :3**

**Q:Usui Takumi as in Usui Takumi from Kaicho Maid Sama?**

**A: Er... yeah. They have the same name and they're both blondes but their personailities are WAY different, hun. He's an Oc and I love that name so much that I decided to use it again... Hope it doesn't anger anyone...**

**Note: I'm starting to rewrite this fanfic and will be reposting chappies so that the story can flow better. I've been rereading and rereading this fanifc and my first couple or so chappies haven't made me happy so I will be rewriting the first twenty ones or so ^_^ Hope you guys don't mind. I won't change anything big just minor grammactical errors and some pieces I need to take out because they serve no purpose. **

**Now... enough with my blabbering...**

**...'...**

**Kasai's P.O.V**

I couldn't decide how I felt as I jump noiselessly across the building tops. My thoughts were jumbled and I seem to have like a knot in my throat that made my eyes burn. I clench and unclench my fingers, eyes trained ahead and not looking back. Not looking back to where he was no doubt still sitting watching the full moon with a scowl on his face.

It's only when I feel something wet on my face do I stop in my tracks. I don't pay attention to my surroundings, my hands which trembles slightly as it raises to my face, slowly removes the water from it.

_I can't cry. I just can't. Not now... I hardly do this... It's not necessary to cry. It just makes you seem... weak._

My hand freezes on my cheek, as I come to the realization. A wind just then blows, making my cheeks feel slightly cool from the breeze. I don't even notice my hair as it wildly flits across my face as if trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"I'm weak... aren't I?" My voice is above a whisper and my eyes slowly look to the ground and I stare blankly at my feet which wore the sandals that Orihime had lent me.

**_"I don't think you get it, Kasai. You're not needed at the moment..."_**

**_"You're only a Third Seat Officer, girl."_**

**_"I don't need your help."_**

**_"You're not needed..."_**

One by one, the tears fall to my feet where it splatters against my orange painted toe-nails.

_**"Don't you understand? You're only a little girl with a big mouth. Nothing more. Nothing less."**_

Before I know it, I'm on my knees as sobs erupts from my throat as my head begins to hurt from all the different voices, the different people... the different insults.

_**"You will never amount to anything, will you?"**_

The last voice is tiny and unfamiliar, but the words echo through my mind as I continue to cry.

The sounds of footsteps snaps me out of the crying, and I weakly raise my head to see a girl staring at me amusement clear on her face, light brown eyes twinkling.

"W-who are you?" My voice seems so out of it. Not mine at all; cold and calculating.

"My, my... A Shinigami in it's weakest state is just so..." The girl clicks her tongue, a look of disgust coming to her face. "... disgusting."

"I said... who are you." I snap, warning bells ringing off inside my head as the girl's look of disgust turns into a sinister look. Quickly, I get to my feet and place my self into the best defensive pose I could at the moment.

"Right... I know your name, but you don't know mine. Do you, Kasai Yamamoto of Squad Ten?" I don't let her get the satisfaction of seeing my shocked expression and instead continue to glare at her. Once again, her face expression turns into a frown. No doubt, unsatisfied that she got no reaction out of me before continuing, but by then, the smell hit like a ton of bricks.

_Why hadn't I noticed sooner? _ "Shit." I mutter out as she smirks once more.

"My name is Niña De Flores; Special Espada." she sighs, as I frown at her words. "Lord Aizen has sent me to retrieve you and I get a feeling you won't be coming easily?"

"You bet I won't." I snap, which causes the small girl to smile. But her smile wasn't nice, no it was vicious which contrasted against her childish features.

"Oh well, more fun for me, no?"

...'...

_He sent someone... An Arrancar by the looks of it. What did she call herself? A 'special Espada...?_

"Stop thinking so hard. Those veins on your forehead don't look too attractive, you know." Flores smiles, which just angers me further. "Tell you what, let's release our swords at the same time." I don't answer and watch as she nonchalantly reaches for the sheathed katana that was strapped to her back.

_I can't take my eyes off of her. But I have to get out of this gigai. I can't fight an Arrancar in this form..._

Quickly, I grip the pill bottle that was placed in my back pocket and pop a pill out while staring at the girl, who now raised a delicate brown eyebrow as her hand didn't make a move to remove the katana. I slip the pill in my mouth and automatically close my eyes as my form is pushed out of the gigai. Upon opening my eyes again, I see the girl has a sadistic grin now on her face and anticipation clear in her brown eyes.

"Kasai-sama, I will fetch help for you." I don't look behind me at the copy of myself and only nod in indication and the swish of wind tells me that the mod sol had left.

"You Shinigami are really pathetic. You can't fight me yourself?" The girl shakes her head which causes her short brown curls to bounce. "Just-"

"You should shut up." I mutter, pulling my katana out of the sheath. "You talk too much. Electrocute, Denki Kuinzu."

"Now you're talking!" Flores rips her katana free, her smile becoming more sadistic. "If I have to cut your two legs off to carry you back to Lord Aizen, I'll gladly do it!"

...'...

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"Usui-san!" Green eyes look up from the complicated looking drink in his hands to be met with worried golden ones. Takumi raises an eyebrow as the small figure stops some meters away from him, putting the canned drink in his back pocket.

"From the way you address me, I'm guessing you're a mod sol in Kasai's gigai, aren't you?" from the nod, Takumi grins slightly. "I knew it. What's up?"

"Kasai-sama is in need of your assistance at this time. She has encountered an Arrancar and is now engaging it in a battle. You must help her." All humor leaves Takumi face as he mutters a curse under his breath. Not even thinking, he reaches in his leather jacket's pocket and reveals a green pill which he immediately puts in his mouth. When he is released from the complicated contraption, he turns to the gigai that raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Get that drink to Renji for me. I'm gonna go help, Kasa-chan." The gigai sighs but begins to walk in the direction leading to the Urahara shop some blocks away.

"I will lead you to her." The Mod sol responds to the impatient look that Takumi gives her and jumps- with the help of Reishi- to the nearest roof, the blonde haired Shinigami at her heels.

"So... It seems Kasa-chan asked for me specifically, huh?" Takumi says. The look-alike doesn't look to himand instead a small smile comes to her face.

"Actually you were the closest one to deliver Kasai-sama's message to. I would've picked someone else, but..." The gigai ignores the slight glare sent her way and instead increases her pace.

"Honestly, even if you're polite than her, you're still like her." Takumi mutters. Just then, a spark erupts into the dark sky catching both their attentions, and Takumi once again regains a serious look as a wave of familiar Spiritual Pressure washes over him.

"That's Kasai-sama, we must hurry." Takumi only nods as the two continue their way.

...'...

**Kasai's P.O.V**

_Duck Left, right... duck, strike...  
_

It was like that as I moved away from another strike from the dark skinned child only to find her moving in at a more faster pace than before. The grin never left her face even when I did manage to get a hit on her.

_It's like I found a miniature Kenny._

I would've laughed a my own joke but instead, I only had so much time to duck from the slash sent towards me.

"You're not too bad, Shinigami." Nina sneers as she does a back flip to avoid a strike from Sokudo. I don't bother answering and instead move toward her, Sokudo raised as Aijiriti stays to my side, ready to block any attack she grin falters slightly on her face as she tries to put up her katana in time.

"Too slow." I murmur, shoving Sokudo's silver blade straight through the small girl's chest. Blood almost immediately begins to spread, coloring her white clothing as her brown eyes widen in shock along with her mouth opening slightly as if to get some air.

A feeling of triumph envelopes me as I stare at the girl, but it soon leaves me as the red drops of blood that splatter against the ground turns into black smoke. It seems to rise from the ground and surround the small girl whose head is now bowed as it begins to slowly crawl up her body.

As quickly as I can, I rip Sokudo out of the girl's chest and stare at the gaping hole that is left with no blood pouring from the wound.

"I underestimated you." comes the girl's voice, her head still bowed. "I promise I won't let that happen again."

Infront of my eyes, the girl disappears within the black smoke leaving no trace of her standing there. Quickly, I spin around eyes scanning the wide rooftop of the building I stood on, my two blades humming in the silence that came with the night.

_Where did she go..._

Like if she was waiting for me to think that, her scent once again hits me and I whirl around to find the girl grinning at me.

"Did you like my trick, Kasai?" She asks, but I can't answer. The girl had somehow transformed and looked even more darker and sinister. Her plain face was marked with white bone pieces spreading from the side of her left ear coming across to her other ear. Instead of her brown eyes, I only saw empty sockets with the rest of her face hidden under a black hood that went down to her feet which I could no longer see as it blended into the cloak and looked as if it was smoke it self. What used to be her simple katana was now a black scythe with what looked like black flowers wrapped around the hilt of it.

"Now prepare to be defeated." I didn't notice the black energy that was coming my way, my eyes still glued on the creature before me.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" Blue energy flashes past my face toward the dark blast and disperses it leaving me blinking at Nina whose gaze now wasn't on me.

"And Squad One's Third Seat, Takumi Usui, is hear to save the day!" My eyes widen as blonde hair blocks my view of Nina and I can't help but look up to see Green eyes on me, a smirk on the familiar face. "Stop staring at me like that, Kasa-chan. You'll give our opponent the wrong impression."

Almost immediately a glare retakes my features. "Shut up."

He grins, before turning toward our opponent, grin still on his face. "Now let's beat this creepy bitch so that I can go back to Urahara's."

...'...

**As usual... short chappie . I'm so sorry guys but I'm now getting some serious writer's block for this story and have to go have another marathon of bleach along with reading some good bleach fanifcs with Oc's. Got any you could reccomend me?**

**Until next time...**

**BUH-BYE! :***


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Ano... *hides behind scrap book* I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! . When was the last time I updated... don't even answer that. I'm terrible I hope no one is too too mad with me...? I have been so busy with school andmy part time job and such... so I couldn't update and did I mention that I had writers' block? (I still do, but I do know what I want to write for the next ten or so chappies) **

**And I have so many new ideas swimming in my head and all over my room that its so hard to concentrate on Kasai... Believe me when I say my room is a mess at the moment.  
**

**So I have 103 reviews ^_^ omg! I past the 100 mark and Im glad thank you everyone... I love you dearly and I owe you.**

**I have a question for everyone and then I will start this chappie: What's the best psychological based anime you have ever watched?**

**Enjoy and please send me your answers!**

**Oh and (BELATED) HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MOtHERS!**

**...'...**

"Kuchiki-san," The sound of his name makes Daimon respond quickly by raising his head from his desk to find the Fourth Seat of Squad Ten staring at him. "Sorry for dumping this on you but could you deliver this to Squad Six's Captain?"

Even though the Shinigami had his own load of work to do, he couldn't just say no. The man looked tired with his dark hair messy and bags under his matching colored eyes as he handed the rather large stack of papers to the now standing Daimon. Saying a quick thanks, the officer disappears into the rather clustered room filled with not only very busy officers but also limitless space.

Ever since the Captain of Squad Ten and not only his lieutenant but also the third highest officer had gone to the World of The Living for their mission, Squad Ten's barracks was a catastrophe. With no leaders, Taraji Suzume, the Fourth Seat of Squad Ten had take over most of the responsibilities that were given to the Captain and Lieutenant with the help of the Fifth seat, Shouyo Hamasaki. Since Daimon was next, he mostly delivered the seated officers works to the righted places.

"And it just had to be _this _place." Daimon sighs, walking rather briskly through Squad Six's barracks. Not that he hated or disliked the place, it's just that...

"Captain Kuchiki, the documents you requested are here." Daimon says rather timidly, putting the said papers onto the rather large desk while keeping his eyes downwards. Byakuya glances at the slightly shaking dark haired officer before collecting the first page on the stack of papers. His slate grey eyes briefly read through the paper's content before once again glancing back at Daimon.

... He was and still is imitated by the Captain of Squad Six.

"Good. You are dismissed." He finally says. Giving a rather awkward bow of his head, Daimon turns away and begins to leave the office. "Wait just a moment, Daimon."

Slightly flinching at the sound of his name, Daimon stops abruptly but doesn't turn around.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" He asks after a beat of silence.

"I hope you are doing well in the Tenth Division," Byakuya begins, not bothering to reprimand the officer for not facing him while he was speaking. "I hear it is under a lot of pressure as not only the captain and lieutenant are on a mission but also the third seat, leaving the Division in some trouble."

"Yes, but Third Seat Kasai Yamamoto is to return in due time to help calm things." Daimon says, frowning slightly.

_Where is he going with this?_

"I do know of Yamamoto's return by tomorrow evening." Byakuya answers, narrowing his eyes slightly. "But that's not what I wanted to discuss. As there is some commotion in Squad Ten's status at the moment, I advise you to try and take the opportunity to raise your rank. You haven't been doing such ever since you became the Sixth Seat a while ago and I do hope you know that there is still room for you to move up."

Daimon could feel his hands closing into fists as he gritted his teeth.

_I should've known he would've brought that up.  
_

"I will try my best to raise my rank, Captain Kuchiki." Daimon finally says after taking calm breaths.

"Good. You are dismissed for now. Do try to attend dinner tonight, your great-grandfather has been asking of your presence for some time now." Byakuya states. Giving another stiff nod, Daimon quickly leaves the office not bothering to look back.

_I'm sure if Kasai-san returns I could ask her to help me...  
_Running a hand through his dark hair, Daimon can't help but look up at the sky that was beginning to darken, signaling that another day was about to end.

_I hope she's alright... Wherever she is._

...'...

Sweat dribbles down Kasai's face as she glowers at the arrancar in front of her, she was tired but she knew better than to let her enemy know. Soft breaths can be heard from behind her and Kasai can feel her eyebrow twitch slightly.

_I swear to Kami if he doesn't stop breathing down my neck..._

"What's the matter, Shinigami?" comes the dark skinned girl's taunting voice. "I thought that you would have destroyed me by now."

"Just you wait," Kasai could hear Takumi's smirk as he positions himself into a fighting stance behind her. "We're gonna kick your ass."

Just then, Kasai moved in, muttering something under her breath. Raising up both of her weapons she jumps up into the air with a boost of Reiatsu before plunging right down with her katanas moved to land a blow on the arrancar. Raising her scythe, Flores easily blocks the attack making Kasai scowl slightly. She swore she saw the arrancar grin under that hood of hers.

"You're too slow." Niña mocks, shoving Kasai away and swinging her bladed weapon toward the orange haired girl.

_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring,"_ Looking up, Niña raises an eyebrow and smirks slightly.

"You wouldn't hurt-" Her words are cut off by the yellow orb of lightening starts to form in Takumi's palm. His green eyes meet her empty ones as he smirks.

"_Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! __Hadō #63. Raikōhō!_" The lightening shoots straight for the two individuals and Niña watches as Kasai disappears within seconds and the Hado effectively knocks the arrancar backwards onto her back with the scythe sliding out of her hands.

Once again, Kasai moves in aiming her silver katana to pierce though Niña's chest but the figure quickly rolls away missing the killing blow. Getting to her feet, the arrancar moves for her weapon but is blocked by Takumi who unleashes his katana and engages her in a fight.

He may not be the best with a sword, but he wasn't bad in the least.

"You think you've won?" Niña asks dodging the attacks with a smile on her face. "You're dead wrong, filthy Shinigami." Kasai watches as the the dark skinned arrancar disappears once more, leaving no trace of her.

Kasai frowns slightly.

_It's not like she's using Sonido and whatever it is, it isn't like the attack I just used. _The two shinigami lets their eyes look for the disappeared arrancar. _What I had just used was a Zanpakuto ability anyway. She couldn't be able to use Joō no denki supido... So how's she moving so fast.  
_

The familiar scent makes Kasai spin around to find the arrancar had reappeared and was once again holding her scythe.

"Kasai, look out!" She didn't need to be told twice, Kasai ducked downwards and watches as the scythe swoops above her head.

"I'm tired of playing games with you two and it seems the others have arrived also. I have to hurry." Kasai moves her head out of the way before doing a back flip trying her best to avoid the arrancar's relentless attacks.

_What she talking about? _Frowning, Kasai raises Ajiriti to block her next attack.

"It's time I showed you what my Jardín de flores oscuro can do." She murmurs, raising her free hand she lets it hold onto the handle as a dark glow envelps her blade. "Fulminante aroma de la flor!"

Kasai is shoved backwards as the attack is released. "Denki Shokku!" The silver electricity collides with the black mass of power striking it into non-existence.

Niña appears in front of Kasai and the shinigami quickly skids backwards but the arrancar moves in and the two once again begin a deadly dance.

"Takumi, I think it's time you released that zanpakuto of yours." Kasai calls to the blonde whose eyes widen slightly before he grins.

"Now you're talking, hun!" He points the blade outward. "Cascade down from the Heaven's seas, Mizu satsugai-jū!" Brisk winds swallowed up Takumi's blade before it disappears showing a normal katana with a longer blade that looked like water moved inside the silver blade along with a dark blue handle with designs of waves decorating it.

"Ōkina aoi nami!" Doing a wide slash movement, Takumi releases a large wave of water towards the dark skinned arrancar who is washed away with it. Skidding backwards, the attack drenches Niña. "Now, Kasai!"

"Iddenki," placing her silver blade along with the golden one on the path that the water had created, electricity zips across and comes into contact with the still wet Niña. Letting out an angered cry, the electricity electrocutes the young looking girl until she's on her knees her scythe forgotten for the moment.

When the spasms of electricity finally disperses, Niña shaking slightly starts to look up and her empty eye sockets meet with narrowed gold ones. A strangled laugh escapes her lips before it turns into a flow blown laugh causing a rather confused Takumi to raise an eyebrow at.

_She's laughing even though Kasai just electrocuted her with bolts of electricity that could kill at least a hundred humans... The girl's a masochist. _Takumi shakes his head slightly, but keeps his katana ready.

"Aizen-sama was right, you're a formidable opponent." Niña whispers, looking to the ground as her garb slowly fads away until her brown eyes are revealed once more. Kasai once again marvels at how small the arrancar looks. She even looked smaller than her self- though she's not stating she's all that small- with her large eyes and round face with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Kasai was so captivated that she didn't notice the girl slip a small blade from out of her long white sleeve of her short dress. "But I'm going to kill you!"

Moving so fast, eyes wide with bloodlust, Niña slammed the blade right where Kasai's heart was.

"Kasai!" Takumi's eyes widen in horror as he begins to recite something _anything_ to help his comrade out. But just as he's about to,a small laugh makes him stop. It hadn't come from the child-looking arrancar, it had come from Kasai. "Kasai?"

"I knew you would've had something up your sleeve- though I wouldn't have thought it would have been literally." Kasai says, eyes looking down at the now shocked Niña who still keeps her small blade to Kasai's chest though something was blocking her from delivering the death blow. A certain spark of electricity had appeared just as she was about to attack the Shinigami and had blocked her move.

"W-what?!" Scrunching her nose up, Niña once again tries to stab Kasai but the spark of electricity appeared again.

"It's a special defensive move I have from my blade Ajiriti," Kasai explains, seemingly comfortable with fact that she had nearly been killed. "It's called Denki no barikēdo. Cool, huh?"

For moment not only is Niña baffled but also Takumi and said Shinigami can only shake his head in amusement.

"So enough chatting. Any last words?" Kasai asks, her expression turning from casual to serious while raising both of her blades, ready to attack.

"I... refuse..." Frowning slightly, Kasai watches as the girl raises her head eyes wild. "I refuse to believe that a weak Shinigami like you can defeat me!"

With that the arrancar launches herself toward the now expressionless Kasai. Easily side stepping her, Kasai uses her foot to connect with the arrancar stomach sending her back a few yards.

"I maybe weak, but I'm still strong. A friend once told me that." Kasai says. "Never underestimate your opponent no matter how they look or fight. You never know, things might turn out for the bad for you... Like what's happening here."

"This isn't over." Niña growls getting to her feet. "Aizen-sama will get what he wants. He always has."

Before Kasai can do anything, the young girl with the help of Sonido, disappears.

"...Well that's interesting." was all Kasai could say.

...'...

**... I wonder if that was any good...? Review and tell me?**

**Oh and I won't be putting up any new chapters until I have finished editing the other chappies of this story plus I stillhave my other story to look after...**

**Oh and my answer to the question above about what's the best psychological anime I have ever watched would have to be Tokyo Ghoul... THE FEELS MAN that that specific anime gives me... *shudders* and the whole ugh! I'm even thinking of writing a Tokyo ghoul fanfic! Okay...getting off topic here...**

**So here are the translations:**

**Joō no denki supido- Queen's electric speed  
**

**Jardín de flores oscuro- Dark garden flowers  
**

**Fulminante aroma de la flor- Withering flower aroma  
**

**Denki Shokku- Electric Shock**

**Mizu satsugai-jū-Water slaying beast  
**

**Ōkina aoi nami- big blue wave (was lazy .)  
**

**Iddenki- Conducted electicity**

**Denki no barikēdo- Barricade of Electricity  
**

**...So now you guys see why I don't wanna give her a bankai yet . she's already powerful ^_^**

**That's all for now... see you guys before this month ends I Promise /./**

**BUH-BYE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Attention all followers of this story I am sorry to report this but I am rewriting this entire story. Notice that I'm not abadoning this story because I have become attached to Kasai to the point that I want to tell her story more. And as such I would like to rewrite this. It will be different as I plan to start from the very beginning of her story and so it will be somewhat different.**

**Please don't be impatient as I have already written over five chapters so far and will be posting them up by the end of my exams which is next week Tuesday. So please don't be angry with me . I'm sorry! Oh and I have another bleach story I'm working on too which will actually be a Ichigoxoc story :3 But that will be up until school closes.**

**Again, I am sorry for doing this but I find this just confusing how I wrote Kasai and would like to rewrite it so that you can get to know her just a but better. I will notify you when I have posted the first chapter and the name of it (I'm still working on a name) by just putting up here.**

**Until next time my lovies, out :* Love you and I'm so sorry!**


End file.
